


The Adventures of Deku the Summoner

by Riji



Category: League of Legends, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Confident Midoriya Izuku, F/M, League of Legends champions, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is So Done, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Summoner, Nedzu wants to teach Izuku and the teachers are scared, Nedzu's chaos, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Runeterra, Smart Midoriya Izuku, They're both Dorks and Tomatoes, but he doesn't know it, midoriya izuku is Smooth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riji/pseuds/Riji
Summary: “What happened…” The man said as he held his head in pain, he looked up to see a frozen Izuku that stared at him with wide eyes.  “Where am I at Ionia child? Or is this even Ionia at all?” He asked with his head tilted in confusion.  Izuku however still stared at him in shock, how did a ninja looking blue-eyed man suddenly appears before him. He then did what a normal four-year-old boy would do in his current situation.He screamed.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Midoriya had a simple goal, to be a hero like All Might and be the Number One Hero. What he didn't expect was having to micromanage over a hundred people with various egos and personalities. From ninjas with magical powers to Cosmic beings that could easily erase his existence. This is gonna one hell of an adventure.(No need to know anything about League of Legends, all powers will be explained in the fic.)
Relationships: Kodai Yui/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 174
Kudos: 371





	1. The Adventure Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you find difficulty in imagining how the champions look like, you can search it in google images. Apologies if my descriptions don't do them justice.

In a world where eighty percent of the global population had a special ability called a quirk. Izuku Midoriya always wondered what kind of quirk would he get. Would it be a strength quirk like the number hero and his idol All Might? Maybe a telekinetic quirk like his mom or a fire quirk like his dad? Oh, maybe it’s a-

“You know if you keep mumbling like that, your food will get cold Izuku.” Inko said with a giggle as she interrupted Izuku’s mutter storm, “Quirks are part of our bodies you know? If you don’t eat then you won’t be able to develop your quirk to be strong like All Might!”

The four-year Izuku gasped in horror at her words and immediately started to eat his dinner. Seeing the frantic movement of her son caused Inko to giggle even more. It’s been a week since he turned four and the excitement of having quirk always filled their apartment with positive energy.

“Mom! I want to watch heroes on the TV” Izuku excitedly said as he pointed at their TV. Oh dear, looks like she got lost so much in thought that she didn’t notice that they were done eating. “Alright then, but remember to not make it too loud alright. It may hurt your ears.” Inko said as she turned on the TV and gave the remote to Izuku. “I will be washing the dishes if you need me.”

The green-haired boy nodded at his mother’s words, he immediately changed it into the news channel, eager to watch Pro Heroes in action. Izuku’s eyes brightened at every hero that was shown, from the Top ten heroes like Endeavor to the young heroes at their debut, showing the world what they were made off.

One certain debuting hero piqued the boy’s interest, _“A hero’s debut: The Ninja Hero Edgeshot!”_ Izuku watched as the young hero took down villains with his amazing stealth and speed. They didn’t notice him until it was too late! He truly was the Ninja Hero!

Seeing him in action only fueled the young boy’s desire to become a hero. ‘Maybe I can be like him! A hero that saves people like a ninja!’ He then went off into a mutter spree on what quirk he wanted, maybe a stealth quirk so he could be an actual ninja or a speed quirk so that he can save people in a blink of an eye!

Izuku’s rambling caused him not to notice how his hands and eyes glowed with a green light. A spiral of blue light appeared in the air at the coffee table. It soon materializes into a tall muscular man in blue amour with a sword on his back. Said man, however, fell on the coffee table causing a large _crash_ that alerted Inko of the situation

“What happened…” The man said as he held his head in pain, he looked up to see a frozen Izuku that stared at him with wide eyes. “Where am I at Ionia child? Or is this even Ionia at all?” He asked with his head tilted in confusion. Izuku however still stared at him in shock, how did a ninja looking blue-eyed man suddenly appears before him. He then did what a normal four-year-old boy would do in his current situation.

He screamed.

* * *

_Ten years later_

* * *

"Get out of the way you stupid extra!" An ashen blonde teen shouted as he shoved someone out of his way with several other teens following behind him. Said someone was a boy forced to ground with an "oof", dropping all of his things, when he recovered he glared at the ashen blonde teen. "Hey, asshole!" He shouted as he stood up causing the ashen blonde to look back towards him. If looks could kill, the boy would've been dead, he gulped before steeling himself, as he continued, "It's rude to call people extras you know! You're probably like just because you have a stro-"

_Boom_

He was interrupted by the teen throwing an explosion with fist one of his hands causing him to fall to the ground. The boy was scared now, the teen had a powerful quirk and the smoke from the explosion was causing him to cough. However, he didn't feel any pain from the attack, how was that possible? That explosion surely would've hurt a lot! The smoke cleared as everyone at the scene stared wide-eyed at what they were seeing. A light green barrier surrounded the boy like a shield, the ashen blonde's hand on top of said shield. 

"That's enough Katsuki, let the guy go." A green-haired teen said with authority as he entered the scene. With him was a black-haired, dark-skinned woman with clothing that could be described as a mix of a dress and armor, an arch-like object floated behind her with two green dragon-like objects within. The woman's hands and eyes were glowing as he held one hand up towards the downed boy who looked at the duo with wonder. The now identified Katsuki looked at them with a scowl, clearly now liking the authoritative tone that the other teen had. "Mind your own business you stupid Deku! This doesn't involve you-" "Actually this does involve me, I want to become a hero after all." The teen named Deku interrupted, as he continued to walk towards them.

Katsuki glared at him before huffing and leaving the area, with his lackeys behind him. Deku sighed as he watched them go, he looked towards his companion, and said, " That's enough now Karma, good work." Karma nodded as her hands and eyes stopped glowing, the shield around the boy with it. A flash of blue then appeared as the woman disappeared, the teen held his hand where she disappeared as if catching something. The boy looked confused at what happened before seeing the trace of green on the teen's hand, a chibified version of the woman the size of probably a finger. "Woah..." He said in wonder as the teen chuckled causing the boy to look at him in a mixture of embarrassment and surprise, "Oh uh, sorry Deku-san! Thanks for helping me!"

"No problem, oh, by the way, my name's Izuku Midoriya, Deku was is a nickname that Katsuki gave me," Izuku with a smile said as he put Karma on top of his shoulder, "Deku? Why that?" The teen's smile faded into a sad one when he heard the question, which caused the boy to apologize to which Izuku said that he didn't mind, "Heh, it means useless, so he calls me that since he sees me a useless and worthless Deku." The answer caused the boy's eyes to widen, how was he worthless! That Katsuki guy has to be stupid and an asshole to not realize that!

"I guess you could say that, but Katsuki is smart, just a little rough around the edges," Izuku said as the boy realized that he just said all of that out loud causing him to blush in embarrassment. The teen then noticed the uniform that the boy was wearing, it was the same as his, "Say, are you new here?" Midoriya asked to which the boy nodded, "Well, don't worry about Katsuki, were both third years here, so next year we will be changing schools. Welcome to Aldera kid." Izuku began to walk away towards the school building with a smile on his face only to stop when he heard the boy call out to him. "T-thanks for everything Midoriya-senpai!" Izuku's smile widened as he heard those words, he looked back towards him to shout out his reply, "No problem, remember to always smile alright!" 

* * *

"I still wonder why do you still tolerate Bakugo's behavior Izuku." A small armored ninja with red eyes asked as he sat on top of Izuku's left shoulder, the teen sighed as he heard those words, "It's not like I can do anything Zed, the school is trying to ride on both our successful futures when we become Pro-Heroes, they won't risk our chances of getting into U.A. " The now named Zed didn't seem to like the answer but accepted it, based on his stature as he sat. "For someone who wants to be the number one Hero, he sure is not acting like one, that's why being a hero shouldn't be a job," Karma said from her position on his right shoulder, the distaste of his childhood friend's behavior and how society was evident in her tone. 

Izuku sighed once more at his companions' words, he couldn't argue with what Karma said. There were many heroes out there on the job only for the sake of money and the glory, the word hero surely has changed throughout the years. Before it was people who are admired for their courage and noble qualities, outstanding achievements that always set them apart from everybody else, doing it all just because it was the right thing to do. When everyone is super, no one will be, the word hero now used for people who are, essentially glorified police officers, with small pockets of 'True heroes' amongst them. "We can't do anything about it Karma, it's just how society is nowadays, besides I'm only one guy, how can I change everything?" Izuku said as he climbed up the stairs, "Bringing an era of peace like All Might is different from changing everyone's view on heroics,"

"One small change can make a big difference Izuku, like how a flap of a butterfly's wings can cause global conflict." A voice said on top of Izuku's head, he was similar in appearance to the ninja ten years ago when his quirk first appeared, the only difference being his eyes were not glowing blue. It was just an ability of his that allowed him to see things that were impossible to the naked eye. The teen nodded when he heard those words, he was familiar with the butterfly effect, how one small action can cause massive change. "Like the butterfly effect? Shen, you know I have no power to change such things, it would be more gradual not sudden." Shen nodded at Izuku's answer, a sudden change of perception would only cause chaos as people won't have time to adapt to the changes. "Agreed, for now, let us focus on getting you to U.A., it is the best hero school in the area." 

A sudden flash of blue light then appeared on Midoriya's head, another figure appeared. A tattooed young woman with her dark hair tied into a ponytail, her outfit could only be described as practical. Similar to the other two ninjas only without the armor, baggy dark green pants with weapons, a pack that was tied with a rope that hanged behind her, and cloth that only covered her chest area and green mask that covered half of the face. Her appearance screamed assassin to anyone that looked at her. Her sudden appearance caused the others to look at her, "You know if you keep talking like that, you won't convince people that you're not old." She joked as Shen gained a metaphorical tick mark on his head as he looked at the new arrival in annoyance. "Akali, how many times do I have to remind you that I am not old damn it! I am only thirty-two!" "Yeah keep reminding yourself that." 

Izuku sighed as he listened to the two bickering ninjas, 'For someone who is in charge of balance between both spirit and physical realm, Shen sure has an odd weakness.', he thought before remembering his personality before. Years of being with Izuku in a new world changed his original personality. 'Listening to him when I was five was more boring than talking to my grandpa, maybe because I couldn't understand anything he was talking about.' He shook his head to remove those thoughts, he still had school and he needed to focus. "Alright stop bickering you two, I'm close to the classroom already

* * *

For all of his excitement and eagerness to go to class, Izuku forgot how bad a school Aldera was. After their teacher said how pretty much every one of them was aiming to get in the hero course, all of the students sans him and Bakugo showed off all of their quirks. At least the teacher was competent enough to remind them that public quirk usage was against the rules, "They treat being a hero like a game, once they get to the field they'll get killed with that attitude." Akali whispered as she hid in Izuku's hair, an advantage of having fluffy hair that his companions were sure to make use of. Shen sighed once he heard his ex-students words, sometimes she forgot that they were not in Runeterra and that they were not expected to kill.

The chaos was momentarily stopped by Bakugo's telling his teacher not to dump him with the other students that he called rejects. It then continued as the other students reacted to his declaration, only to be finally stopped when the teacher mentioned that the ashen blonde was applying to U.A., the best hero school in Japan that produced top heroes every year. Chaos then became amazement as murmurs about the school's acceptance rate and how hard it was to get in, this only fueled Bakugo's ego as he stood up on his desk. He declared that he was the only one in the school that get in U.A High. to surpass All Might and become the top hero as he aced the mock tests. This only annoyed Izuku's companions while the teen was praying that the four of them wouldn't make a scene. 'Please don't make a scene, Please don't make a-'

"Oh yeah, Midoriya wanted to go to U.A., too right?" Their teacher said, interrupting Bakugo's whole 'I am better than all of you' speech. This caused the class to look at the frozen greenette with wide eyes expect for Bakugo who was glaring at him.

"Midoriya? That's the guy with that weird summoning quirk right?"

"Yeah, heard it's pretty strong."

"Did you see him protecting that first year earlier? He tanked that explosion like it was nothing!"

"He looks pretty cute too!"

The last comment caused Izuku to both blush lightly and groan internally, all of the praise that was being thrown at him might cause Bakugo to get angry and give in to his temper. Speaking of which...

"DEKUUU!" Bakugo destroyed his desk with an explosion causing him to raise both his hands in surprise while Akali and Shen disappeared in flashes of blue to avoid being thrown out. "YOU GOING TO U.A. WITH THAT COWARDLY QUIRK OF YOURS YOU SHITTY BASTARD!" Izuku sighed as he listened to his words, 'This is gonna be a long day....'

* * *

After a long day of class, it was finally over. Izuku managed to dodge Bakugo the whole day, avoiding him at Lunch Time in particular by eating on the roof. The green-haired teen was one of the only students that were left in the classroom, he was finishing up packing his things as he grabbed one important notebook. Said notebook was taken by one Katsuki Bakugo. "We're not yet done talking Deku." He began before reading the notebook's name, " **Analysis: The Champions of Runeterra**? What shitty name is that you nerd?" He and his lackeys began to laugh as Izuku sighed in annoyance, they were getting on his nerves. Bakugo ignited an explosion that ruined the notebook before throwing it out the window, he then grabbed Izuku's shoulder with a sickly smile on his face, "You know how top heroes have their origin stories right? Well, mine will be how I was the only one who went to this mediocre junior high school." Smoke then erupted from his palms, an explosion ready to happen, "So do me a favor and don't apply to U.A. alright?"

Bakugo then left with his lackeys with a satisfied grin on his face. Izuku, however, stayed silent toward the whole ordeal, opting instead to stare at the ashen blonde. Said silence that Bakugo noticed and now became annoyed with, "Can't even talk back huh?! Hiding behind that cowardly quirk of yours, I think you don't even know how to fight with those so-called _champions_ of yours!" He shouted as he was about to leave the room, deciding that it still wasn't enough, he added words that many would call villainous, "If you want to, you can get a better quirk if you swan dived off the roof and pray to get on in your next life!" With that, they left the greenette alone, his face now adorned with a frown.

Said frown lasted up until he reached downstairs to get his notebook. The sound of his companions appearing and the blue flashes alerted him of their presence, "That idiot, doesn't he know that he could've just instigated suicide?! If Izuku jumped then he'll never be a hero." Akali said as the others agreed with her, the tone of her voice showed for all to see her anger, " He's foolish to even think of using those words. If it was someone else he would've never achieved what he wanted, like you said Akali" Zed added, the red-eyed ninja already had little tolerance for the blonde's behavior and what just happened solidified his opinion of him.

"While personally, disappointed, I must applaud how you composed yourself there Izuku, showing your anger would only make the situation worse," Shen said with Karma nodding in agreement, "Shen is right, for now, let us focus on returning home, we still have to plan your ten months of training until the entrance exam." Izuku smiled at hearing his friends, their words of encouragement and belief on his goal always lightened up any day. He began thinking about Karma's words, he needed to plan out the ten months once he's back home with the others. Ideas were already circulating on his mind and he chatted with the four as he walked under a bridge. The small friends suddenly stiffened as they neared the end of the bridge, 'This is....' The sound of fluid movement stopped Izuku as he turned around.

A person entirely made out of slime began to form in front him, the teen shakingly took a few steps backward, was this a villain?! The next few words confirmed what he was fearing, "A medium invisibility cloak... " the villain lunged as Izuku managed to get off his funk and bark out orders. "Karma shield!" Karma jumped from Izuku's shoulder with a flash of blue, she then reappeared as a full-grown woman in what they called their _Champion form_ and immediately created a shield between them, blocking the attack. 'He looks like he's made out of fluid, so physical attacks won't work against him!' "Akali smoke while Zed distracts him with his shadows!" The two nodded as they transformed, Akali, threw a smoke bomb on the ground that block everyone's vision, Karma's glowing eyes and hands the only light visible. Two shadows then appeared behind Zed before charging towards the sludge villain, 'Shadows huh? what use are some puny-' "UGHHH!" The villain's train of thought was interrupted when one of the shadows punched his eye.

As the villain was distracted, they ran, with Karma making sure to maintain the shield as long as possible to cover their escape, with Zed's shadows annoying him. The sound of a sewer hole being opened made all of them turn around, they felt the wind being moved as if something heavy was running quickly. " **It's alright now, young man,** " Those words caused everyone to stop as their eyes widened at the voice, " **I am here!** " The number one hero **All Might** said with a stomp as he stared down the villain. What happened next was what Izuku would describe as ten seconds of awesomeness, " _ **Texas Smash!!!!**_ _"_

After helping the Symbol of Peace secure the villain in two plastic bottles, they began to have a small talk on what just happened. Clarifying that the three champions were not heroes but they were actually part of Izuku's quirk, All Might praising them and thanking them for their help, And most importantly... " I h-have All Might's signature" Izuku cheered as All Might gave his signature laugh, " **Happy to be of service to a fan Young Midoriya!** " He said as he crouched down as and prepared to jump, " **I'll count on your continued support!** " 

They watched as the Number one Hero jumped away with the three returning to their _Companion_ forms. "Woah, he truly is something..." Akali commented, "I know right! He's so cool!" Izuku replied with fanboy enthusiasm as she sweatdropped. 'More like show-offy, but yeah, cool...'

* * *

The group continued their journey home, only to a small detour to a store when Izuku remembered that his mother asked him to do buy somethings after school. The act caused him to receive and small reminder from Shen on not to forgot errands as some habits at home might translate into battle, where forgetting a detail might cost him his life. Lessons aside, their journey to the store went off without a hitch. "Hey, Karma are you alright?" Izuku asked as he felt her small head leaning on his own, "I'm fine, it's just that using my abilities the whole day has tired me a little." The teen then told her to take a rest, to which Karma agreed as she disappeared in a blue flash.

"You know, she wouldn't be as tired as she would be if a certain someone helped us take out that villain earlier." Akali joked causing Zed to give a small laugh as Shen sighed, "You know it's impossible for me to help out you know? Izuku can only maintain three of us in our champion forms." The blue armored ninja said as before looking down at Izuku on his position in his fluffy hair, "That will be one of the things we will work on as we train for U.A., you need to be able to at least maintain four of us as champions for half an hour and not be exhausted afterward." Izuku nodded as took in his words, he already had a rough idea on his goals for the ten months before the exams from their talk earlier.

_Boom_

"What the hell was that?!" Akali's shouted what the four were thinking when they heard the large explosion. 'Is that... smoke? Is there a villain around here?' Izuku thought before running towards the pillar of smoke as his three companions desperately tried to hold on to him, only to give up and disappear in blue flashes. 'But that wouldn't make sense, with All Might around the villains would be too scared to do anything.' When the green-haired teen arrived at the scene, he couldn't help but pause at what he was seeing.

Fires were everywhere, most of Tatooine shopping district was destroyed, the pro hero **Backdraft** was trying to contain the fires from spreading. Other pros like **Death Arms** were fighting the villain but failing, the fact that he was made out of fluid-like sludge meant that physical attacks wouldn't do anything. 'W-wait, sludge!' Izuku thought, shocked that the villain that was causing soo much damage was the same villain that All Might apprehended, 'How could he escape? We placed him in bottles that restricted his movement!' He tried to think of a way for the villain to possibly be here before remembering one important detail, 'T-the pocket! his pocket didn't cover the entire bottle to make sure it wouldn't fall off, the speed that he was jumping probably dropped the villain without him knowing!'

Stomping alerted him of another hero arriving, people cheered at the sight of the rookie heroine **Mt. Lady** only to be disappointed when she couldn't do anything due to the small amount of space. People began to become concerned as they watched the scene especially when some realized that it was the same villain that the number one hero was chasing earlier, causing people to doubt that anyone could stop the villain. The murmurs were also the way that Izuku learned that the villain held someone hostage like how he was trying to do the same to him. 'I hope someone can end this quickly, that villain looks like he can suffocate anyone within seconds!' The thought horrified the teen, he couldn't imagine such a slow and painful death. Screaming and the hostage turning towards the crowd revealed his identity. Ashen blonde hair with red eyes on his terrified face- 'Katsuki?!'

"HEY KID WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Death Arms shouted as Izuku's eyes widened, 'WHY AM I RUNNING?! WHY CAN'T I STOP!' He thought frantically before narrowing his eyes at the villain before him, questions later. "Izuku what are you doing!" Akali's shout alerted him of the three returning, "Fool, he's trying to save the hostage unlike those idiots there!" Zed said as he pointed toward the stunned heroes. "Shen shield him while Akali and Zed double team him!" The teen orders caused any reply to be left unsaid, they had work to do.

All three of them jumped from their positions as they transformed into their champion forms in blue flashes. Shen went first, he slammed his hands together as his eyes glowed blue. A shield that wrapped around Bakugo like a protective bubble appeared, releasing the villain's hold on him. Akali and Zed went next, the young woman threw a smoke bomb at the villain's face that caused him to shout in surprise, Zed summoned two shadows like earlier and proceeded to perform hit and run tactics with the smoke that Akali provided. As all of this was happening Izuku ran towards the coughing Bakugo as immediately grabbed his hand and dragged him back into the shocked crowd, ignoring the blonde's shouts. They couldn't believe it! A kid just ordered three ninjas like an army captain and did more work than the Pro Heroes! He even rescued the hostage!

All good times must come to an end however when the villain retaliated. He slammed Akali into a wall with an unseen part, the smoke worked for him too, Zed and Shen were forced to dodge as the red-eyed ninja's shadows disappeared along with the shield as they both lost concentration at the surprise. The villain then lunged at the two boys as they looked at him in horror, only for a muscled arm to block his path.

" **I am a disgrace of a hero, letting a young man like you do my job,** " All Might said with a big smile as he looked at the amazed Izuku and still enraged Bakugo, " **Rest easy now young hero, for I am** **here!** " 

" _ **DETROIT SMASHHHHH!**_ "

* * *

Izuku smiled tiredly as he recounted his day. After All Might ~~smashed~~ , no that sounds weird, punched the villain into oblivion, and even managed to change the weather. Bakugo was taken in by paramedics and was being praised by the pro heroes for his tenacity. Midoriya himself was being scolded by **Kamui Woods** and some other pro heroes for being reckless but gave him a thumbs up of approval for his actions. Some were even offering him a place in their agencies when he grows older. Other than having to dismiss both Akali and Zed forcibly as they were ranting at the pros for not acting with him and Shen apologizing for their behavior before the blue ninja was dismissed himself, life was good. Though it was odd that Bakugo didn't blow up on him yet-

"DEKUU!" Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear, the blonde grabbed the other teen by the collar as he glared at him, clearly not happy, " I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP ALRIGHT YOU SHITTY NERD! YOU DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING AND JUST LET YOUR STUPID _CHAMPIONS_ OF YOURS DO ALL OF THE WORK. HELL, ALL MIGHT EVEN HAVE TO STEP IN BECAUSE YOU'RE SO USELESS!" The venom when he said the word champion was not missed by Izuku, the fact that his quirk had more potential than his _Explosion_ hurt his ego and caused him to call his quirk cowardly to try repair it.

After that outburst, the ashen-blonde left with a huff causing Izuku to sigh, at least he can go home now- " **I AM HERE!** " "WHAT THE HELL! HOW DID YOU ESCAPE ALL OF THOSE REPORTERS!" All Might laughed as he gave him a two-fingered salute, " **I stand for Justice! Not sound bytes!** " He began to flex his massive muscles, " **Because I! I AM ALL MIGHT-** BLEHH" With a pop of smoke, a skeletal blonde man appeared as he vomited blood, as Izuku's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates in shock. "A-all Might w-what happened? Are you a fake? no that w-wouldn't make sense." Izuku managed the stutter out in shock, he couldn't imagine the talk that they both had afterward. 

The blonde explained his situation, an injury that he had received five years ago that limited his time as a hero. Only having the ability to maintain the form for a few hours, Izuku was horrified at the information he just received. The Symbol of Peace's time was near? In just a few years the number one hero is forced to retire? This also leads to him asking the question of why telling him all of this, the explanation lead to Izuku to think it was all some crazy dream that he had, only to receive a laugh from All Might. "A power that can essentially be cultivated generation after generation, and you're telling me this? Why?" All Might only smiled when he heard his question even though it should be really obvious by now.

"When I saw a young man rush in and almost saved a friend while the pros only stared in shock, I felt something special in you." All Might began as Izuku stayed frozen as he listened to the hero's words, "When you turned around as you dragged your friend out, what I saw was a face of pure determination, the fires of heroism burning inside you, that wouldn't be possible with anyone that was going in with a plan already in mind. Your body moved before you could think didn't you?" He continued, finishing with the question that Izuku answered with a nod. How did he know? and most importantly what did it mean? The number one hero only smiled as he can guess what he was thinking right now, he could feel a pink leaf land on his shoulder, the blooming cherry blossoms were fitting. He was looking at the future of hero society before him. 

"There's a story about every hero, how they became great, but most of them had one thing in common. Their bodies moved before they could think." All Might said Izuku was crying at this point, the words that his idol was saying was too overwhelming. "The young man I am looking at right now is the future of our society. And that boy is the reason I am telling you this, I want to guide that future every step along the road. I want you to inherit _One for All_ and become my successor. I want you to live your dreams of being a hero and lead your generation to greatness. And most importantly, I know you can do it!" He declared with as he pointed at the boy in front of him. 

The said boy clenched his fist as he controlled his tears, 'He said so much, he believes in me and I won't let him down!' "I'll do it-"

_Smack!_

"I thought I taught you better than that Izuku." A gray-haired old man said as he appeared in a blue flash and smacked the teen with his cane, the man's attire is what one that screamed leader at anyone looking at him. Obsidian armor with a black coat over it, the fact that he had a demonic-looking read arm didn't help things. All Might stared at shock at the man's sudden appearance before asking, "W-who are you if you mind if I ask." The man looked the blonde with a frown before introducing himself, "I am Jericho Swain, but call me Swain, if you're wondering I am also part of the young master's quirk like Karma and Shen who you have met earlier." All Might nodded in understanding before being confused again, "I am confused Swain, why did you interrupt Young Midoriya?"

"I am merely disappointed in my young student who is also my master actually. He seemed to have forgotten one of his lessons." Swain said only to not receive a reply, he sighed before continuing, "You see, from what I could understand from your explanation, _One for All_ also empowers the inheritor's quirk. The fact that we don't know how it will empower Izuku's quirk is quite worrying." All Might frowned when he heard the answer, the chance of missing the perfect successor was apparent to him. "What is Young Midoriya's quirk exactly so that I can come up with a theory on how _One for All_ will empower it." 

"Izuku's quirk is called _Summoner_ , it allows him to summon an exact and perfect copy of anyone or anything from a world called Runeterra. He can legendary items or people who appear in two forms, Champion and Companion. The first form, Champion, is the people in their true form and the ability to use their full potential. The second, Companion, is, as the word states, a companion. They appear close to the size of a finger in a form that you Japanese would call 'chibi.', in this form their power is limited but they can still communicate and act like a normal person. But the big difference is that young Izuku can only maintain three of us in our champion forms with the companions having no limit. We also can't die, rather, we return to our companion forms and sleep when we take lethal damage. The worse the damage, the longer the time needed to rest. Four days to recover from a missing limb for example. There's also the fact that your quirk is completely different from _Summoner_ , it will be difficult to keep the secret when saying that he suddenly has two quirks is too suspicious." 

All Might blinked at the long explanation but he got the gist of it, 'That is one powerful quirk... Swain does have a point though, it's too suspicious to suddenly have two quirks, looks like my search continues-' "How about we tell people that it's an aspect of my quirk!" Izuku's voice interrupted the blonde's train of thought as the two men looked at him in confusion, he then explained what he was thinking. "My quirk is summoning things from Runeterra, right? What if we can explain _One for All_ as summoning energies from that world!" All Might smiled when he heard that. he didn't lose his successor yet! "How about the quirk boost then? We don't know how it will affect _Summoner_ for all we know it might overwhelm you that you can't control it." Swain said, internally though, he was proud that Izuku was able to figure out a way to use _One for All_ _,_ he was just concerned about his master's safety. Izuku paused at the question before steeling himself, 

"Even if it will be difficult... I will find a way to overcome it because achieving the impossible is the first step in becoming a hero!" The two men smiled at that declaration. The cherry blossoms surely were fitting to their situation, spring truly was the time of renewal as they watched the young man before them that had eyes of renewed determination and will. The sparks of heroism that started when he protected kids from bullies have now become flames that will vanquish evil as he accepted his newfound duty. Swain thought about Shen's words before school, 'One small change truly creates a big difference, with All Might dropping the bottle by accident leading to Young Izuku becoming his successor.' He smiled at the thought,

'You will become a great- no, you will become the world's greatest hero, Izuku Midoriya, and we will be always with you along the way.'


	2. A quiet friend and Untold Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training, cleaning beaches, and Midoriya is one smooth bastard

" **Hey, hey, hey! This is such a comfy fridge to sit on** " All Might said as he watched Izuku try to drag the fridge that he was sitting on, Akali, Swain, and Shen watched with a sweatdropped as they sat on the massive blonde's shoulder. "For someone that saves people with a big smile, you are quite the sadist in training," Akali said as they witnessed Izuku fall to the ground for the third time that morning, All Might moved his head a little to look at the small ninja that rested on his shoulder, " **What are talking about? Can't you see, I'm smiling!** " "Yeah, a sadistic one." 

' **You haven't seen anything yet if you call this sadistic.** ' All Might thought as he slightly shivered, remembering the training (read: beat down) that he had when he was his successor's age. He began to take pictures of Izuku, who fell down again making the count to four, " **Besides this is necessary for him to be able to use** ** _One for All_ , an unprepared body will explode because of the awesome power that it grants the user.**" The teen and his companions paled at the thought, the fact that the massive blonde said that while smiling didn't ease any of their worries. All Might laughed when he saw their reactions, " **Fortunately, your body already has some muscle in it, Young Midoriya, meaning we still have time to teach you how to wield _One for All_ before the exams**." Izuku nodded as he began to look around him, the entire beach was filled with trash, some small, some big, this surely gonna take a while.

"So I have to clean up all of this trash?" The teen asked as he returned his look to the smiling All Might. " **Don't worry Young Midoriya, I already have a plan for your ten months of training, I even included ways to train _Summoner_ while we're at it!**" The blonde said as he gave him a piece of paper while his companions jumped on his shoulders to also read its contents. ' **Aim to pass the American Dream** ' The three companions sweatdropped again at the name, the Number of Hero surely was dramatic and a complete American even if he was Japanese. "Wait, I can use my quirk to help me clean the beach? Isn't that illegal?" Izuku asked in confusion at what he read, public quirk usage was illegal without a license. 

All Might smiled at his successor's question, he surely knew his stuff. " **I will be training you in my civilian identity, Toshinori Yagi, who is actually registered as All Might's assistant and has a teaching license, so don't worry about the authorities, just present them with this and resume your work.** " He gave him an I.D. card that displayed all the necessary information, " **While this primarily serves as your training, heroes used to do voluntary service that helped the community."** He put a hand on top of the fridge he was sitting on earlier and crushed it into the ground, opening up a small section of the beach, " **You already told me how achieving the impossible is the first step of being a hero, let's finish that first step by clearing this beach together with your companions!** " 

Izuku's face transformed into one of determination when he heard those words. His flame won't be dying out anytime now, he looked at his friends as he nodded. It was time to finish their first day.

* * *

_Three months later_

* * *

Izuku couldn't help but groan at how sore his muscles were. He already was three months into his training and from All Might-, no, Yagi's estimates, in five more months he would be ready for _One for All_. Today was a Sunday, which meant that it was a rest day for him much to his relief. As much as he wanted to make the Symbol of Peace proud as his successor, he would take any break that he could get since the days were not getting any easier. It was not like he was lazy, it was more of being disappointed that he couldn't do a certain hobby as much as he wanted to plus the rest was great.

'I hope I can finish at least three chapters.' The green-haired teen thought as he stood with his bag hanging on his shoulder outside the entrance to the city's library. Analysis has not been the only thing that he has written about his companions, in his free time Izuku wrote stories based on what they have shared. " **Legends of Runeterra** " He dubbed the series as it was a collection of short stories that always focused on his many different companions. The series slowly gained popularity as people that reviewed it online commented on how the stories were always so mystical and filled with adventure but still very believable. In the two years he wrote those stories, he has completed and published twenty different stories that often connected with each other. All of this possible with some friends on his mother's part and under his pen name, ' _ **I.M.**_ ' 

He was too deep in thought as he walked that he accidentally bumped into someone and drop their things. Izuku apologized as he helped pick them up, he lifted his head only to pause when he saw some of the most beautiful eyes that he had seen. 'Cerulean..' Let it be known that blue was one of the few colors that rivaled his love for green, it was probably because of his love for All Might due to the costume that he wore in his debut, or probably because how it complimented his green hair. No matter the reason why he can happily admit that he wouldn't mind staring into those orbs, "Mm.." Izuku broke off his trance when he heard that only to realize that he was staring at a girl's face.

'Wait, girl?!' He thought frantically as he took in the girl's appearance, bob-shaped black hair, side-swept to her right with some shorter strands hanging above her eyes with fair skin. She wore a peach long-sleeved shirt with a green checkered skirt with a belt that was in a darker shade of green close to black. Red shoes and a pure expressionless face that was staring at him completed her look. "S-sorry for staring at you l-like that, your b-beautiful eyes d-distracted me" Izuku stuttered without thinking about it out only to receive a blink as his reply, he then realized what he just said and blushed to a shade of red that people can call him a strawberry because of his freckles, "SORRYFORTHATPLEASEFORGIVEHEREAREYOURTHINGSOKAYBYE!" With an outburst that he blurted out in speeds that could make an auctioneer jealous he left and finally went inside the library, leaving the girl still blinking in surprise.

'D-damn it Izuku, get yourself together, how can you face down a villain just a few months ago only to stutter to a girl like an idiot!' The green-haired teen thought as he dragged a hand on his face, he then heard giggling momentarily wondering where it was coming from before seeing the pink-haired woman with a hand on her mouth."For someone who was so fearless against the sludge villain to stutter while talking to a girl, you sure are an odd one Midoriya-Kun." The woman said as she stopped giggling to smile at the blushing teen.

"Sa-Sakura-san!" He stuttered out as he realized that the woman has just seen what happened. "Your one and only beloved librarian at your service." She joked with a pumped fist causing Izuku to smile once he got himself under control, "So how is number twenty-one working out? Some visitors are asking me if we already had it available here." Sakura asked, referring to the next story that he was about to work on. Izuku scratched the back of his head in bashfully, he had already announced in his social media that he was starting to train harder since the entrance exams were fast approaching and his schedule was gonna change. The readers understood and accepted his situation with many of them wishing him luck, but it seems like some were getting a little impatient for the next one. 

"I am close to finishing it actually, just a couple more chapters and it will be published." He answered with Sakura nodding, "Well I hope that you can finish it without any issues, good luck hero!" Izuku smiled at her words as he thanked her, he then bid farewell to the pink-haired librarian and entered the study section of the library. He continued to walk past most of the tables and couches to climb a set of stairs that lead to more space. With every passing person that he made eye contact with, he smiled and gave a nod. In a world where digital devices were very common and the public perception of libraries was mostly reduced to a place where older people read and young one study and cram for their exams, there were still people that frequented the place. Most of them could recognize the green-haired teen that always went there and always stayed in a spot that only he would usually use.

He continued walking until he reached a door that leads outside, Izuku opened the door to reveal a large balcony area similar to those that you would see in restaurants. Tables and chairs were set up with a small couch that laid close to the wall next to the door, all covered by the shade of the balcony roof. The best part of the spot for the teen was the view, right in front of him was the hill that U.A. high rested on, due to the location of the Library and building and its height, it gave a clear view to the school of his dreams, with nothing obstructing it. It always relaxed him to be here, he could read or write for hours without end only to realize that he spent too much time due to the setting sun.

Izuku's eyebrows rose in surprise at what he saw at one of the tables. A book with a gold-colored spine and blue cover, the design and colors were very familiar to Izuku as he had an idea on what it was, he walked towards the table to confirm his suspicions. 'This is volume eighteen to **Legends of Runeterra**!' He thought as he read the book's title, he then smiled as he looked at the cover picture. Shen and Zed were together with their backs facing one another, it was a story that his two companions told him about using the memories of their world. Since they were only exact copies of their original selves, the two of them had no problem in showing both sides of their stories. He remembered being surprised when he learned the two were actually enemies but mutually agreed to help him achieve his dreams, doing so only made them closer as they both began to reconcile over the years.

He shook his head to clear them of thoughts, the book didn't have the library's seal on it meaning it was a personal copy and the owner have probably left it there by accident. Izuku flipped open the book to take a look at the first page, he made sure to have space where the owner can write their name so that they won't lose it completely in situations like this. 'Yui Kodai,' He read before noticing a part of a paper that was sticking out like a bookmark. The teen opened it to the page the paper was located only to blink at the folded sheet on it. He picked it up to read its contents, only to be surprised what was written, 'Is this... Fanfiction?' The greenette thought in complete bewilderment, the fact that someone was writing fanfiction about his works surprised him. Looks like he inspired others to write without him knowing.

He read its contents fully, only to frown at some of its mistakes, 'Grammar issues... and some dialogue is pretty messy...' Izuku thought before sitting down on a chair and reached for his bag for a pen and paper. He began to write some points on how to improve the work. Some spelling errors that he pointed out, fixing some of the dialogue. All errors in the piece of paper being fixed by him like a professional editor. He was so into it that he didn't notice someone in his presence until they tapped him on the shoulder. The teen jolted at the sudden touch in surprise as he looked at who was with him, only to widen his eyes at the person before him. It was the girl earlier at the entrance!

Determined not to stutter like an idiot for a second time he began to compose himself as he cleared his throat, "Sorry about that, how can I help you?" He asked with a smile, the girl nodded before pointing at the book and paper of fanfiction that he was correcting. His eyes widened at recognition before asking, "Are you Yui Kodai?" The now identified Kodai nodded, her face still held no emotion. "Oh, sorry about touching your things, I got curious and saw what you were writing. I couldn't contain myself so I wrote some things for you to fix, sorry if I offended you or anything." The boy said as he gave her the paper that he was writing on.

Kodai took the paper and read it with her face still showing no emotion. She took the book and slip in the two papers before closing it, she then gave a small bow as she left. Leaving a blinking Izuku, the opposite of what happened earlier at the entrance, a crack of thunder broke him off his trance as he looked at the now gray sky in surprise.

* * *

Yui was not one to judge someone off their social interactions, after all, she had difficulty in showing even a bit of emotion in her face much less so being able to say a word. But she couldn't help but call the boy that she met as odd. From stuttering and being a complete fool in their first interaction to being calmer and composed in their second one. 'It was probably because he was embarrassed...' She thought as she thought back on what happened at the entrance earlier only to blush lightly when she remembered his words, '...Did he mean it?' No boy outside his own father called her eyes beautiful, with most of them being off-put by her expressionless face until the green-haired boy that she had met.

A crack of thunder made her turn her head to the window to see the gray clouds beginning to drop their rain. 'I forgot to bring my umbrella...' Yui thought as she continued to watch the rain hitting the windows, the coming storm didn't do much to dampen the mood in the library. It actually added to how relaxing it felt inside due to how the raindrops created a soft tune with how they landed. If she was annoyed, she didn't show it, her face still expressionless as she continued walking towards the librarian to borrow an umbrella, she can just return it in her next visit.

The black-haired girl went up to the librarian desk, only to see the pink-haired woman was doing some paperwork. '...What do I do' Yui thought, it would be rude to interrupt the woman as what she was doing appeared to be important but she was already close to being late for her train going back home? 'I... need to get her attention... but how-' "Oh sorry about that, how can I help you?" The librarian's voice interrupted her train of thought and caused her to freeze. She tried looking around the desk for an umbrella so that she can just point at it and leave with it only to find none. Well, that left silent communication off the window, Yui steeled her self for a moment to think of her words only to stop when she saw the woman looking at her with a confused look on her face.

The teen began to panic, what is she supposed to say? Should she apologize for wasting too much time? Or should she get to the point and say what she needed? She didn't have many friends and the few people that she interacted with haven't been in a situation similar to this! Yui opened her mouth to frantically say a response only to be interrupted by a familiar voice, "I think she needs an umbrella Sakura-san." Her eyes widened slightly as she turned her head to look at the green-haired teen that was now approaching the desk. His distance from them gave Yui a good look at him now, he was taller than her that was obvious, a blue hoodie and gray pants with red shoes. The outfit screamed casual to anyone looking at him, he exceeded a relaxing vibe similar to the library they were in.

The librarian, who she now knew as Sakura, gave a small "Ah," in understanding as she stood up and entered the office behind her. Yui gave a nod of appreciation to the boy who returned it with a smile on his face, oh how she wished she could be like the boy that she was sharing comfortable silence with. Having the ability to talk without freezing while wearing his heart on his sleeve for everyone to see. She wondered why the boy was here before she saw the phone that he was holding in his left hand with his right holding the strap of his backpack. 'Something probably came up and he needed to leave.' The girl thought before snapping her head to Sakura who returned from the room with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry, we seem to have run out of umbrellas, a lot of people have been stopping by to buy one instead of borrowing lately." Said the pink-haired woman causing Yui to nod in understanding. Well, this was quite the predicament, the rain didn't look like it would stop any time soon and the train that she was trying to catch was in twenty minutes. The next train after that would take another hour, which would simply take too long for her to get home and finish her homework- "How about I escort Kodai-san to the station?" 

All eyes went to the blushing boy who in turn blushed harder at all the attention before explaining his suggestion. "W-well, mom needs me home anyways and I brought my umbrella with me. So how about we kill two birds with one stone?" Yui couldn't argue with his logic, a kind gesture that seemingly had no interior motive but a part of her mind had other ideas. It just screamed, 'Romantic!' She blushed at the thought, even if she had difficulties in expressing herself, she was still a girl. The idea of walking with a boy as they shared an umbrella under the rain made her heart feel fuzzy. Yui shook her head to dispel those thoughts, it was just a kind gesture by a kind boy.

"Great idea Midoriya-kun, is it okay for you Kodai?" Sakura said as she smiled, the young girl couldn't help but see a bit of mischief in the woman's smile but nodded in agreement. Midoriya, as she now knew his name, dropped his backpack from his shoulder as he got his umbrella. He fixed his bag before he looked towards her and gave a nod with the same smile that she gave her earlier. They walked towards the entrance only to stop as Midoriya nodded at her again, "You ready Kodai-san?" when he received an "Mm." in confirmation he went outside and opened his umbrella with Yui follow after him. 

They maintained in complete yet comfortable silence as they walked towards the station. She couldn't help but notice how some people would whisper as they looked at them. Some, well the women, were giggling at the sight while some boys gave thumbs-ups toward their direction, causing Midoriya to be confused. Other than that they arrived at the station without a problem, Yui looked at the clock to notice that they still had ten minutes before the train which surprised her. The ten minutes they spent walking here felt more like five to her.

They then sat down on a bench as they waited for the train to arrive, as they sat the girl couldn't help but wonder why Midoriya was doing this. While he seemed to be kind-hearted boy, that wouldn't be enough of a reason to go out of his way to help her out. He even pointed out her mistakes in the fanfiction that she was writing and he treated it like it was nothing. She may have not have shown it but she has been surprised at how professional his editing was and yet he treated it as it was not a big deal. Maybe he was trying to score browny points from her? but that wouldn't make sense, he seemed like one who wore his heart on his sleeve so his gesture was genuine kindness, but-

" _Why_..." She unknowingly whispered causing the boy to look at her in surprise before a smile appeared on his face. "It's because you looked like you needed help," Midoriya said causing the girl to look at him with eyes widened in surprise. The boy seemed to control himself not to laugh before continuing, "You have difficulty in expressing yourself don't you?" She paused in surprise at the sudden question before nodding in confirmation. The boy hummed as he raised his right hand and looked at it, "I have a friend like you, someone who finds it hard to communicate with others." He then moved the hand towards her as he looked at her with his undivided attention, "Do you want to meet her?" Another nod.

A flash of blue light alerted Yui as she saw something amazing. On his hand was a small beautiful woman with long blue hair that tied into two ponytails, a blue dress that hugged her fair-skinned body. With her was a floating instrument that Yui couldn't name, the woman's appearance was what she could describe as ethereal. A small laughed broke the girl of her trance as she looked at Midoriya, "Amazing right? This is Sona, like you, she can't communicate with people normally since she is mute." He said causing Yui to widen her eyes in surprise as she watched Sona play soft tunes with the strange instrument, "Instead, she shows her emotions through her music," She watched in wonder as the small woman played, was this a way for her to show how felt? Was this why Midoriya decided to come with her? To show a way for her to display her emotions?

"I-I wasn't lying when I said that your eyes were beautiful Kodai-san," Said the blushing boy causing the girl to also blush lightly at his words, "And no, this is not why I decided to help you." This caused Yui to be confused, what did he mean, "I already told you, I did it because you looked like you needed help." The girl looked at him in complete bewilderment, can he read minds or something? "Your eyes Kodai-san, your eyes." The boy said, bewilderment now became confusion as she looked at Midoriya, 

The boy looked at the distant railway as Sona disappeared from his hand with a blue flash. "The reason why I showed you Sona was to show you that there are other ways to show emotion without the need to speak." He picked up her copy of Legends of Runeterra from the bench as he looked at it with a smile, "Like how you told me how you owned this book by just pointing at it with a nod. Or how I could see that you had questions based on your eyes." He looked at her with a smile, "Don't lose hope when the first option fails, just improvise and improve every time. Don't be afraid to say what is in your mind." He closed the book before returning it to her, she received it and stared at the cover. 

"When I saw you begin to panic when you talked to Sakura-san, I couldn't help but move in to tell her what you were thinking," Midoriya admitted, "Like how both Shen and Zed wanted to help the beaten man on the road in chapter eight of that story. I moved because I knew I could help. I want to be a hero like All Might and one important aspect is sacrificing for the good of others." Yui took a moment to take in everything the boy said, like him, she also wanted to be a hero, her goal wasn't as big as his. He wanted to be a hero like the Symbol of Peace while she wanted to be a hero to be able to find her purpose on the job. The P.A. system broke her train of thought as she watched Midoriya stand up to go to the train, it seemed like his trip home was a few minutes earlier than hers.

She looked down towards the book and noticed how one of the papers inside were sticking out, Yui opened the book, only to pause at what he saw on the first page ' _If you ever need a friend, you can call me if you want - **Izuku Midoriya**_.' his contact number was written below the message, she frowned slightly at how he wrote on her own book without permission only to widen her eyes at what was above the author's pen name, ' _ **Always remember to smile!**_ '' was written along with a signature. Did she just talk to the author of her favorite series and even get his signature and an offer of friendship? Instead of freaking out, she decided to take Midoriya's advice and smiled. 

* * *

_Two months later_

* * *

"HIYA!" Toshinori smiled as he watched his successor block a kick from Akali with a shield he summoned. They were five months into the 'Dream plan' already and they made a lot of progress. About sixty percent of the beach was clean now due to the combined efforts of Midoriya and his companions. Once he finishes the last forty percent then he would give him _One for All_ and officially become his successor to both its legacy and as the Symbol of Peace. Speaking of legacies, his smile faltered slightly when he remembered the reason _One for All_ was created. Toshinori has yet to tell the boy on the quirk's origin and its purpose, he has yet to tell the boy that he had dragged him to a struggle that has lasted generation after generation. He prayed that the bastard that he has clashed with five years ago was finally gone and the legend of _One for All_ and _All for One_ ended there.

"He deserves the right to that knowledge you know?" A voice behind him caused him to turn around in surprise. Toshinori saw Swain approaching him with widened eyes, "H-how do you know?" The gray-haired man gestured to the blonde's left. Confused, the Symbol of Peace looked to his left only to pause at what he saw. A floating eye in the same shade of red as Swain's demonic arm was looking at him, seeing the man's confusion, the armored man clarified. "This is a piece of my power. The power to know the secrets of the world." Swain said as he snapped his fingers, causing the eye to disappear and Toshinori to give him his full attention, "When I was in Runeterra, I was in a war that caused me to lose my arm. To make it simple, I essentially made a deal with a devil. I wield the power of the **Demon of Secrets** , **Raum**." 

Toshinori was shocked to hear the short story, he knew that the world that Midoriya summons from was vastly different from their own world. The fact that demons existed in Runeterra caused a shiver down his spine, knowing his successor can possibly summon copies of said demons didn't help. Wait, Toshinori paused as he thought about it, he looked at Swain with a face that showed confusion, "How come Young Midoriya has yet to summon such demons, Swain, how come he has only shown to be able to summon you and the other companions?"

The gray-haired man let off a small grin when heard the question, "Changing the subject aren't we Yagi?" Swain began as he prepared himself for an explanation, "Anyways, _Summoner_ is limited by the young master's imagination. For example, when his quirk first manifested, he was thinking of ninjas and imagining to be one as a hero, this caused Shen to be the first companion that he has summoned. From there Shen told him stories of Runeterra, with those stories Young Izuku's imagination was flourishing as he began to summon more and more copies of us. But that it also caused some disputes." Toshinori was confused at the last part how can a quirk cause problems between people, Swain answered his unsaid question.

" _Summoner_ only grants him the ability to summon an exact and perfect copy of anything and anyone from Runeterra. It won't force the other companions to work together and help Izuku, it's also a reason why he has yet to summon those demons. After a clash of egos and some companions refusing to help him either because of their pride or being forced to work with former enemies, the young master's imagination was limited. Deciding that he was going to work on a small but effective roster." 

Toshinori nodded at the explanation, it made sense as to why he always saw Midoriya training with only a small amount of companions from what he had seen. He would be glad that the original subject was changed before Swain interrupted, "When do you plan to tell him?" He asked as the blonde took a moment to think about it, "Eventually..." He said as Swain took time to observe the Symbol of Peace. He didn't seem to like the answer as his next words were something that he would be thinking about for while."He agreed to become your successor, Yagi, he will accept any duty that comes with that decision. That's just how the Young Master is, someone who is an embodiment of what a hero should be." The number one hero watched as Swain dismissed himself in a blue flash before he turned to his successor who had just finished his spar with Akali. 

'Soon my boy, after the exams, I will tell you of its origins and the holders' duty.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support of the last chapter. It means a lot to me as I honestly don't get much on the internet now to the notes!
> 
> *Decided to try writing different perspectives, hopefully, it didn't change the pacing too much compared to chapter one where everything was from Izuku's perspective. Comment down below if you any ideas on how to improve it as this is essential to what I am planning for future chapters. ( *COUGH* USJ *COUGH*)
> 
> *Hopefully the Izuku/Yui part was to your satisfaction. I am a hopelessly single boy and I sure as hell don't know anything about romance and what girls are thinking (Seriously what the hell is going on in their heads.) Fun fact: My internet actually deprived me of a chance with my crush, talk about unlucky.
> 
> Fun Fact 2: Originally this chapter was also the same chapter where One for All would be given but I got too carried away with the Izuku/Yui part. Also Fanfiception with my doubts written in this story.
> 
> Anyways see you in the next chapter where our beloved broccoli gets OFA and drink bone-breaking juice. Peace <3


	3. Partnering up with a quirk for All.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One for All and Izuku kinda messed up? Also, All Might receives a beat down.

"Good work Kodai-san," Yui smiled when she heard Midoriya. It has been five months since their first meeting, and five months when she accepted his offer of friendship, becoming closer as a result. They were at Dagoba beach cleaning up trash as his companions sparred against each other. When learning what the boy was doing for training she thought that it was a joke at first. Who would have the determination and will power to clean up a beach that has become a dumping ground and has been forgotten by the people? 'Midoriya apparently...' She answered herself, every day that she has been with the boy, he constantly surprised and inspired her with his passion for being a hero.

"Are you alright there Kodai-san?" The subject of her thoughts asked with a voice of concern, that snapped her out of her trance. Yui blushed lightly, embarrassed that he caught her being lost in thought and at the concern that was in his voice. "Yeah...I'm fine, just got lost in thought." Midoriya seemed to accept the answer as he resumed picking up a microwave to put in Yagi's truck. Seeing him work so hard caused her to look at what she was doing. When she first told Midoriya about her quirk, he almost fell from his chair in a mixture of both surprise and excitement. _Size_ allowed her to alter the size of objects that she touched with all five of her fingertips, after learning all the details like her limits and weaknesses he offered training with her so that they can be ready for the entrance exams.

Yui began to put her hands together as all the trash in front of her began to change size. First, she made them as big as a truck before changing them to be as small as a water bottle. Midoriya told her that her goal was to develop her quirk to become stronger as well as having the ability to alter objects like second nature. She has been doing this for five months now as they began training together on the third day of their friendship, and she was already making a lot of progress. Before she was only able to alter up to ten objects, now that number went up to twenty which still surprised her. "You're slowing down Kodai-san if you don't keep up I might leave you in the dust." Midoriya's teased as he picked up a washing machine and began walking to the truck, his strength never failed to surprise her due to his height of five feet and six inches and the fact that he wore baggy clothes.

She then let out a grin that was laced with mischief as she shouted out her reply. "If you keep talking like that I might as well stuff your mouth with the letter that told me I passed since you're not going to, Deku." Midoriya groaned at that while Yui giggled at his reaction. When he first told her about the nickname, she accidentally slipped out on how it sounded like _Dekiru_ which meant " _You can do it!"_ because it reminded her of his determination and the never giving up attitude that came with it. When he told her that it sounded like a good hero name to inspire people, she made it her personal goal to annoy him as much as possible with the nickname since it reminded him of the cheesy speech that he made.

Midroya then gained a mischievous grin of his own as he put the washing machine to the ground next to the truck. "G-gagging huh? I didn't know that you were into that _Rule!_ " He shouted as he blushed at his words and even stuttering as he struggled to say it. Yui on the other had blushed heavily for two reasons, one being the semi lewd joke that he made and the other one being the hero name that the boy shouted out. The memory of telling him that she was thinking of using it as a hero name since she thought it sounded cool still embarrassed her even if it was already two months ago. Their teasing went back and forth before resuming to do their work. The boy already dismissed his companions leaving the two of them working alone in comfortable silence.

"Well, that's done, by tomorrow morning this entire beach will be clean," Midoriya said as he began to admire his work, it was almost completely different from how it was eight months ago as only a small section of trash was left uncleaned. "Now we can just leave all the trash in the truck to Yagi-san when he returns." He continued as he looked towards his friend only to pause. Yui was staring at the boy as she watched him wipe the sweat off his brow, said sweat was all over his body causing the shirt that he was wearing to tighten around his, even if she was embarrassed to admit it, muscular frame. 

"Uh... Kodai-san, are you sure you're alright? You have been spacing out a lot recently." The green-haired teen asked in concern as the girl yelped at the question that broke her off his trance. The boy being completely oblivious that his friend was staring at his body just moments ago. "Y-yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking about how much progress we have made," Yui said in response as the boy nodded at that, 

"Are you still coming tomorrow? I can clean up the last section all by myself since you might want to spend time with your parents." Midoriya asked as he began packing up his things with Yui doing the same, she thought about it for a moment before saying her response. "Well, I might not be able to help you clean, but I can still come here to admire the view that we just created." She said causing the boy to give her a smile and a nod in response. They finished packing up as they prepared to leave their separate ways, with Yui going to the station and Midoriya walking back to his apartment. With the boy saying his last words to her for the day,

"Your hard work really helped me helped Kodai-san, your amazing and you will make great hero!" That caused Yui to pause as she turned around to watch his retreating back. Her thoughts then went back to their first meeting and the five months they have spent together. The times when Midoriya helped her out in social interactions, teaching her ways to express her emotions. He even made her be able to laugh and giggle with the jokes and teases they exchanged with their friendly banter. The Yui of five months ago has certainly changed with only one boy. She already admired him for his books, but the kindness and determination that he had caused that admiration to grow. She smiled as she watched him fade into the distance,

'You want to be a hero like All Might, but I want to be a hero like you Midoriya-kun since you're already my hero.'

* * *

_The Next Day_

* * *

"AHHHGHHHHH!" Izuku let out a primal roar as he stood on top of a pile of trash. Akali, Swain, and Shen watched in bewilderment as this ripped little man celebrated his goal being completed. Swain reached under his coat to get his pocket watch, even if they were not in Runeterra he will keep his style. 'Barely even six AM, the young master started at four, in two hours he cleaned up the entirety of the last section.' He thought with both surprise and pride, Akali let out a whistle as she watched Izuku breathe heavily, "With a cute face and a body like that he's gonna be a lady killer once he goes to U.A." She said causing Shen to look at her oddly, "Akali you're nineteen," "I didn't say anything, besides that's only a four-year difference." "Akali!"

Swain let out a quiet laugh when he heard the interaction, 'Young Izuku already won the heart of a fine lady even if she doesn't realize it.' He thought, referring to the girl that the teen had changed for the better. " **-OH MY GOODNESS!** " Yagi's exclamation caused all eyes at the beach to look at him. "All Might!" Izuku shouted as he jumped from the pile of trash and ran towards him with a big smile, Yagi responded by opening his arms with his signature All Might smile as he caught the boy into a hug. " **Well done my boy! When I said to clean the beach I didn't say to not even leave a spec of dust this is amazing!** " The massive blonde said as he released the hug. 

The statement caused the boy to pause as he looked at Yagi, "I didn't do all of this alone All Might. I wouldn't have done it with Kodai-san's help..." Izuku said dejectedly, he realized how he somewhat cheated his training with Kodai helping. She helped out by adjusting the heavier objects to smaller but still challenging sizes. The Symbol of Peace's signature laugh broke him off his train of thought causing the boy to look at him with wide eyes. " **Well, that's even more amazing! A hero can't do everything alone you know and you letting someone help means you have the capacity to do so!** " Izuku looked at him with wide eyes, surprised that he even made his cheat as a lesson. " **There's also the fact that you helped out Young Kodai in her training while you were also doing the same! You were doing two tasks without even realizing it, chin up my boy because its time for the awarding ceremony!** "

The green-haired teen followed his advice as he prepared himself already forgetting about his previous thoughts, _One for All_ was an amazing power, the way to pass it on has to be in equally amazing. The thought seemed to be shared among his companions as all of them waited with bated breath as they waited, Zed and Karma even summoned themselves as they waited on Shen's shoulders. The blonde picked a strand of hair as he looked down on Izuku, he, Toshinori Yagi, the hero All Might and the Symbol of Peace and Justice, was about to officially make him his successor. " **This was something I was once told: _'Something that you receive because you're lucky and something that you are recognized are different in essence.'_** " He began as he looked at the boy with pride, " **Young Midoriya, I recognized you went you stepped in when the pro heroes were afraid, now I know I have made the right choice when naming you as my successor. NOW!-**

**EAT THIS!"**

"...."

"...."

" **You need to digest my DNA and eating my hair is the least gross thing that we can do.** " All Might explained as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head when he heard the complete silence after his declaration.

"..."

"PFFFT- AHAHAHAHHAH" Akali's laughter broke the silence with Zed joining in shortly. Karma deadpanned at the blonde while Swain looked in disappointment at the simple way to pass on the power of several generations to defeat one evil. Shen didn't seem to care but the way that he slouched slightly also showed his disappointment. Izuku, on the other hand, looked at the strand of hair in a combination of disgust and shock. He gulped as he reached for the hair, 'It won't be as bad if I do it quickly right?' he thought as he stared at what he was now holding. He opened his mouth to practically shove it inside, immediately swallowing it with Yagi looking at him with a face of pity. He had to do the same with his master and he knew what the boy has to be feeling right now.

" **It will take a while for you to digest the DNA, so in the meantime, we will go to a special place to test how well you will be able to use it- YOUNG KODAI!?** " All Might's shout caused everything to stop as everyone snapped their heads towards the girl standing beside Yagi's truck. The girl had an expressionless face plastered on her, clearly in shock if she was going back how she was five months ago and by the basket, she dropped to the ground near her.

"...When I wondered who the hero Yagi-san was under with, I didn't expect it to be All Might of all people." Kodai began with the others still staring at her in shock, she then looked at the massive blonde who still has his jaw dropped, "What I really didn't expect was Yagi-san to be actually All Might, the same person who he should be assisting." 

They eventually recovered from their shock, the companions stayed silent, not knowing how to handle this while Izuku looked at his mentor expectantly, obviously wanting to know how to handle secrets suddenly being learned. Yagi cleared his throat as he began to speak, " **...How much did you see?** "

"Everything," Came her blunt reply. Izuku suddenly gasped as he remembered what she told him yesterday, causing everyone to look at him. He began to sweat at all the attention as he said the only thing that was inside his head.

"Oops?"

* * *

"-and that's the reason why I made him my successor to my quirk and my legacy as the Symbol of Peace." Izuku blinked as he watched Kodai's face at the end of the explanation. They were riding on Yagi's truck as they waited for their destination, the two of them were alone at the back as his companions dismissed themselves to avoid the awkwardness that was sure to follow. Her face was as expressionless as it was at the beach, he thought he would get the occasional wide eyes and jaw drop but he got none. "H-how are you taking this so calmly?" He asked nervously causing the girl to look at him, "I'm actually pretty surprised, I am just not showing it." 

They began to sit in silence, unlike the other times, it was filled with awkward energy that made it uncomfortable. "It's important to not tell anyone of this Young Kodai, even your own family. The dangers that could lead holders of this knowledge is not something I wish to place upon innocents." Yagi said in complete seriousness, though he was clearly trying to end the uncomfortable silence that in the air. "Mm." The girl said with a nod, understanding the situation they're in. If the world knew that there was a villain that could wound the number one hero and even forced him to hide the battle from the public, then there would be chaos.

"Sorry about not telling you about this," Izuku said causing Kodai to looked at him with a raised brow, "What's there to apologize? We were only been friends for five months why would you even tell me in the first place."

"But still-"

"Midoriya-kun shut it, you haven't even told your own mother about this, what right do I have to be angry at you?" 

Izuku promptly closed his mouth at that, at least he knew that his friend wasn't angry at him. It would be a shame to lose their friendship and the fact she was a good training buddy- "Besides I can't let All Might's successor to be slacking off now that I know about this, Deku." Her tease broke his train of thought as she looked at him with a grin. Izuku instantly broke out a smile at that with Kodai doing the same, he didn't say a reply, he already knew that he can't break his momentum right now, he had to make All Might proud and be the future that the man believed he could be.

"Alright, we're here," Yagi said as he stopped the engine, the two teens exited the truck only to pause as they realized their destination. The hero hopefuls stood outside the gates of U.A. High, the school that has turned up many of the world's greatest heroes. The massive entrance and the iconic H-shaped building behind it was their goal, being able to walk those halls with the U.A. uniform and train with other students in heroics. The snow of winter that blanketed the otherwise green trees behind the wall didn't do much to diminish the view.

"If you're gonna keep gawking at it you won't be able to get inside it, come on you zygotes!" That broke the two teens off their stupors as they ran to catch up to Yagi who was already at the closed gate. They were both brimming with excitement, they couldn't believe it! They were in U.A. and they were about to test out a new quirk that has to potential to surpass the Symbol of Peace due to its nature. The sound of machines alerted them of the gate opening, once it was finished they were greeted by a fluffy rat-bear-dog.

"Am I a mouse? A dog? A bear? My real identity is the principal!" He said with a wave, with his small size and his cute appearance, people wouldn't be surprised to see toys based on him. "You're Principal Nedzu, right? A rare case of an animal having a quirk and known as one of the smartest beings in the world?" Izuku asked excitedly, the fact that he had the chance to talk to the principal of the school of dreams was almost too much to handle, he was barely keeping himself from shaking in excitement to not embarrass himself.

"Quite the observation Young Midoriya, as expected of All Might's successor." The chimera laughed as he turned around to begin walking towards the school building causing Izuku and Kodai to freeze in shock. "H-how do you know?" The girl shakingly asked, the shock still in her system. Yagi, seeing their reaction decided to explain, "The principal is a friend of mine, it's also the reason why we can train here due to his knowledge of my quirk." The two nodded at that as they began to follow the principal. With nothing else to do, they decided to admire their surroundings, Nedzu seeing their attention caused him to begin to explain like a tour guide. 

The soon to be heroes in training listened to him attentively. Every detail and piece of information caused their eyes to be filled with wonder that turned into determination. They now knew how U.A. turned up some of the world's greatest heroes, with that knowledge they will make sure to ace the entrance exams and be here. "Here we are!" The small tour ended when Principal Nedzu stopped at a set of doors to a large building "Welcome to the **Gym Gamma** , otherwise known as the **Training Dining Land** or **TDL** in short." The chimera nodded at Yagi, who saw what he wanted and proceeded to open the doors to be greeted by an old lady who was wearing a doctor's outfit with a large helmet with a visor. She was holding a cane that was designed like a syringe as she stood behind some protective barriers.

" **Recovery Girl**!" The two teens shouted as they recognized the **Youthful Heroine** , the aged heroine paid no mind to the shout as she immediately took to observing Izuku. "So this is the one you picked Toshinori? Someone who is barely fifteen years old and you want to give him your quirk?" Recovery Girl asked as she looked at the skeletal blonde, who began to sweat slightly at her look. "W-well, age isn't a good criterion to judge someone for _One for All_ , besides he finished training his body to handle it and he has everything I was looking for as a successor." He explained to which the heroine nodded and redirected her look towards said successor causing him to sigh in relief.

"Well then, let's begin our first test shall we? We have Recovery Girl here on stand by just in case of injuries." Nedzu said with his usual joyful tone as he clapped his hands together. Izuku nodded at that as he steeled himself, he was confident that he finished digesting Yagi's hair but he didn't feel any different. No matter the answer, he decided to walk past the barrier, assuming it was so that the others can safely observe. "What's Midoriya-kun's target? We need one to properly see his power right?" Kodai asked as she took position behind the barrier. The sound of steaming caused her to turn around to see her answer, " **His target will be me!** " All Might said as he removed the jacket he was wearing.

The answer caused both teens to look at him with widened eyes, "...Is that safe All Might? If what you said was right then Midoriya-kun's power would be greater than yours." The girl asked as the blonde only laughed as he walked past the barrier, she then looked at the other two. Recovery Girl sighed as she facepalmed while Nedzu decided to answer, "Well you see Young Kodai, _One for All_ is a quirk that stockpiles energy, while you're right that Young Midoriya will eventually surpass All Might, he needs time to stockpile enough energy to reach that level." Both Izuku and Kodai nodded at the answer, with the boy listening to it from his position afar, 

" **Alright Young Midoriya, show me what you can do!** " The Symbol of Peace taunted as he stood before the boy, "I don't feel any different All Might, are you sure I digested your DNA already?" Izuku asked in concern, All Might put a hand on his chin as he took a thinking pose. " **It's probably because you have a quirk before getting _One for All_ , try to feel _Summoner_ and remember it, after that try to find something else and use it.**" He supplied helpfully causing the teen to nod,

Izuku closed his eyes as he focused on _Summoner_ , 'Try to have a feel of it....' he paused before relaxing, he managed to feel his quirk, 'Now find something else...' He began to look for it, something different from what he felt when he tried to use _Summoner_. For a whole minute, he stood there with his eyes closed, he suddenly gasped he finally felt what he was looking for. _Summoner_ felt like he was opening a chest, a portal to a pocket dimension that holds his companions and items from Runeterra, _One for All_ felt like a pool, a pool of energy that he can call upon. 'Focus on it... and use it!' With those final thoughts, he began to pull energy from that pool. Izuku took up a stance as he prepared to throw a haymaker, his right arm began to glow with power as he opened his eyes, seeing his mentor's proud smile as he braced himself. He gave a smile of his own as he shouted out his attack,

" _ **SMASSHHHHHH!**_ " 

_BOOM!_

The force of the punch made a shockwave of wind as his clenched fist landed on All Might's muscular chest. The wind pressure that he produced was similar to the one that the blonde made to blow away the sludge villain and change the weather. His smile widened as he took in what he had just done. He had done it! he has All Might's power and has officially become his successor. The power of that punch caused his mind to go into overdrive as he began to think of ways to incorporate this with his companions, but alas, all good things have to come to an end as his adrenaline ran out. 

"AGHHHH!" His pained scream as he held his now broken arm caused Recovery Girl to rush out the barrier with Kodai soon following, concerned for her friend's well being. After being healed up by the heroine and witnessing the small lady smack Yagi who was now in his true form with her cane. Clearly not happy with the result, "You could've at least told him to hold back! He clearly went 100% because you forgot to tell him!" she shouted with the blonde frantically trying to apologize. Izuku gave a tired smile to Kodai as she asked if he was okay. 

"Well, that went close to what I expected," Nedzu's voice stopped all the conversations as they all looked at him, "Even if it's not enough to surpass All Might in his prime, _One for All_ still evolved to a level which Young Midoriya would struggle to handle unlike how you were already able to use 100% the moment you receive it. The difference between bodies might also be a factor we neglected to consider ."

Izuku nodded as he looked at his previously broken arm, his own excitement got the better of him and he paid the price. He knew he was gonna get a lesson from Swain and Shen on this, the fact that he forgot their lessons in the heat of the moment will probably disappoint them. "It's a good thing that I brought _him_ to assist us!" A yellow streak caused Yagi to yelp as he bulked up to his muscle form. The streak went all over the place before hitting All Might in the face as they finally got a good view on him, a short old man in a full-body monochrome suit with a yellow cape and black domino mask that covered his face kicked the Symbol of Peace as he shouted.

"YOU GODDAMN IDIOT TOSHINORI!"

* * *

_Two Months Later_

* * *

"Alright that's enough, take five and we will continue." Nedzu smiled as he watched the Midoriya take a deep breath as he squatted down to the floor. He was impressed by the teen's improvement, in two months he trained with **Gran Torino** , All Might's former homeroom teacher. In two months, he created technique after technique, strategy after strategy, and the potential he had with his quirk _Summoner_ made the chimera feel giddy in excitement. The boy has already had quite an analytical and tactical mind. The ability to summon people from another world who were experienced with war, like Swain or people who were wise and knew the principles of balance and peace like Karma and Shen. Nedzu was mostly happy by the fact that he finally had someone who he would struggle against in chess in Swain. The gray-haired old man reeked of experience, the way he understands things were similar to Nedzu, being moved by logic and the success of their institutions.

Granted, that has been mellowed down by his time on earth. The fact that he was only an exact and perfect copy of his original didn't help things as he sought out to find his place in the world by helping his young master. Speaking of young masters, Nedzu began to walk towards Midoriya, who didn't seem to realize that he was approaching. The high speed fights he had with Gran Torino using 5% of _One for All_ in a technique he called **_Full Cowling_** had clearly exhausted him. "Quite impressive Midoriya-kun," The chimera said causing the boy to yelp in surprise.

"Thanks, Principal Nedzu, I wouldn't have this much progress if you didn't allow us to train here," Midoriya said when he managed to calm down and recover from his surprise. The reply only made Nedzu smile when he heard it, the boy was kind and humble, two qualities that a good hero would have. He couldn't wait to have this boy in the school and have the chance to personally train him, "Nonsense, I only gave you a place to train, it was your hard work and your analytical mind that allowed you to make such progress. You could've done the same in Dagoba!" Nedzu said with his usual cheerful tone, he was then surprised when the boy looked down when he heard what he said.

"...Yeah, me..." The green-haired teen said causing the chimera to blink in surprise before raising an eyebrow,"...Is something wrong Midoriya-kun?" He asked causing the boy to look up at him with wide eyes, he probably didn't mean to say that out loud. Midoriya then looked towards another part of the gym once he recovered, "...No, I'm fine" Nedzu followed his eyes only to raise an eyebrow at what the boy was looking at. 

Young Kodai, someone who accidentally learned that Midoriya was the successor to the Symbol of Peace. She also trained hard in the two months that they were here like the grained haired boy, learning under Recover Girl who was teaching her first aid and how to identify injuries. The girl's quirk made her an effective medic, the ability to make everything she needed to smaller sizes to not slow her down was helpful. If Nedzu was going to make it an analogy, Kodai would be the Recovery Girl to Midoriya's All Might. The two of them were now watching the girl as she listened attentively to the aged heroine as she taught her how to calm down panicking patients. 

"Is something wrong with your friend Midoriya-kun?" Nedzu asked causing the boy to look at him wide eyes. "No, no, nothing is wrong." Midoriya frantically said before looking down to look at his hand, "It's just that... I have been thinking lately." The chimera tilted his head in a mixture of curiosity and confusion as he gestured at the boy to explain.

"It's just that, I remembered how Yagi-san told me that a hero can't do everything alone and that sometimes we have to let others help." Midoriya began as he looked at Kodai again, "When I heard that, I began to realize that the idea of the Symbol of Peace is dumb isn't it?" Nedzu looked at him in bewilderment but said nothing, curious about where the boy was going with this. "Don't get me wrong, Yagi, as All Might brought an era of peace and crime rates, have been the lowest we have seen them. But what if the time comes for him to retire? The idea of the Symbol of Peace worked short term, but long term... people began to rely on him too much, always saying that if he was there then everything was okay. Zed mentioned how its every generation's duty to surpass the previous one, but with the idea of an invincible All Might around, people began to look at him as the ceiling. Most trying to be as strong as him not surpass him"

Nedzu nodded at that, he raised some good points the more that he thought about it. "Then how will you change that? Changing society's view is different from bringing an era of peace." If he wasn't curious before, he sure as hell was now, the question caused the boy to pause as he thought about it. Then, Nedzu saw it, in his eyes was filled with so much determination that it almost made him take a step back. The fires of heroism burned brightly with the torch of _One for All_ inside of him., Yagi has mentioned how this boy will become the future and now Nedzu can see why.

" I will become a Symbol of Hope! Someone who brings who hope for a better tomorrow. I will not be the one who would bring peace, rather I will be someone that people to look up to and say, _"I'll keep fighting! I won't give up!"_. With that hope heroes won't be alone, I won't be alone. People will want to surpass me instead of being like me, for achieving the impossible is the first step of being a hero! I know it will take time, but I will start small, I will go U.A. and become friends with both hero courses. Then together, we will become the Pillars of Justice with me as the roof of Hero society if need be. Even if I fail, I won't give up, for failure only means that I'm human, someone who isn't perfect. But I hope, that my will to never give up even though I failed will inspire everyone else to work harder to cover my weaknesses as we become the next generation of heroes together!" 

Everything paused as they took in the fiery speech. The way Midoriya look at his clenched fist with those eyes of his was inspiring, the young man has made his declaration and the world be ready for it. Nedzu, in particular, had a big smile as he thought about everything the boy said. The smile lasted until the two teens left the gym to head back home, Recovery Girl noticed this as he looked at him quizzically. "I know that face, what are you thinking?" The chimera only laughed as he watched the back of Midoriya fade away into the distance.

'I was just thinking about how to help Midoriya-kun in his goal, the future is in good hands. Looks like I have a few board members to contact.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took me a while, had to research about seasons in Japan to make this accurate, so if you're wondering why winter, U.A. Entrance exams were at Feb 26 and winter ends in late March, with this being two months before February, so it will be December, apologies if you were suddenly wondering why there was snow. Anyways unto the notes!
> 
> *I may or may have not buffed the League of Villains in my small outline of plans.....
> 
> *Decided to try another dialogue style since I needed to develop more of my writing skills. Counting my other stories on other websites, this would be number three. And the only successful one XD.
> 
> *Honestly felt like this chapter didn't live up to the previous two in quality, its probably because of the lack of sleep since I failed to fix my sleeping schedule (no matter wtf I do I keep waking up at four am.), or my inexperience and the fact that I'm basically shooting in the dark with this. The small outline I mentioned earlier only lasts until the USJ arc but that's only how the arcs would be organized nothing specific.
> 
> *On July 20, Online classes are gonna begin, updates will become significantly slower since I need to focus on school. I was honestly disappointed with my performance last year, the first time I wasn't in the top ten, (not to brag or anything, just sharing my tragic anime backstory). So I am gonna work harder and try to surpass that, but I hope that the quality makes up for the lack of quantity.
> 
> Anyways Thank You so much for the support and kind words you have commented. This little adventure of mine became more successful than I imagined it to be. I was honestly expecting like 5 or ten kudos, not 70! (As of writing this, 17/07/2020) And I hope to see you in the next chapter, and always remember to smile! Peace!
> 
> Also Quick Question: My mind has been split between this and another fic idea recently, I have seen other authors write multiple fics in alternating updates to make sure not to have writer's block, so is this effective? and should I consider writing this if yes? If you're wondering, it will be a Shiketsu Izuku fic with a grand general type of persona and quirk, so expect him to be somewhat OOC also, Izuku/Setsuna for the pairing, absolutely love this pairing after reading Emerald Island.


	4. Entrance Exams: PLUS ULTRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku finally gets the chance to show what he can do. GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You to unclelolo for the Plus Ultra idea. I hope you enjoy how I used it.

U.A. High, the school that has turned up some of the world's greatest heroes. Many in the top ten heroes like **Endeavor** and **Best Jeanist** were alumni here like the world's premiere Symbol of Peace All Might. It was also known for how difficult it was to get inside the school, with a low acceptance rate that reflected how it was at the top 0.2% just the last year. Rumors of the freedom of teachers at the institution that circulated due to stories of students being expelled on the first day of school due to the lack of potential. Some were even demoted to general studies while others were promoted to the hero course, the competition inside the school was nothing new due to its famous Sports Festival which was broadcasted live to the entire world!

"You do know its not the first time that we've been here right?" Kodai asked quizzically with her head tilted in confusion at the wonder of in Izuku's eyes. The boy yelped as he blushed, embarrassed that she caught him staring at the building, "But it's different this time. Last time we were only training, this time we will be fighting our way through the exams to officially become U.A. students" He declared when calmed down, he was confident in his ability to pass the exam, the ten months he trained wasn't for nothing after all. Izuku smiled as he felt a hint of _One for All_ inside of him and his companions waiting to be summoned.

"Out of the way Deku!" Bakugo said as he shoved the shorter boy away from his way with Izuku barely being moved by the shove. 'Not that he cares anyways,' Izuku thought with a sigh, he placed a hand on Kodai who was glaring at the ashen blonde and shook his head to tell her not do anything. He honestly didn't care what Bakugo wanted, his childhood friend wanted to be a hero that always wins, which is impossible according to Swain's teaching. The gray-haired man made an emphasis on the idea that defeat teaches you more than victory. While the green-haired teen wanted to fulfill his duty as All Might's successor and be the Symbol of Hope that he declared he was going to be.

Izuku couldn't help but think what would happen if the two would fight as he and Kodai walked towards the building. He was confident that he can catch up with him in speed by using _**Full Cowling**_ , he also had the numbers advantage with _Summoner_ which he had trained to be able to maintain four of companions as champions without _One for All_ and five for half an hour with it. 'It's a good thing I filled up the forms for support equipment.' Izuku thought as he remembered bringing something to help him with his quirk. Nothing complex really, it was actually laughably simple. 

He shook his head to remove those thoughts, they were about to take entrance exams and he needed to do his best. He shared one last look with Kodai when as he nodded with a smile, with the girl replying with one of her own.

* * *

The written exams were... challenging if Izuku were to be completely honest. While he didn't see himself as a genius he knew he was smart, Swain and Nedzu made sure to remind him of that. He can now see why U.A. was so hard to get in, and he knew that it was only the tip of the iceberg the practical exams won't be any easier. Izuku then paused as he frowned, the exams were biased towards combative quirks, support or mental quirks like Nedzu or Recovery Girl would have a hard time getting past it. The goal was simple, get as many points as you can in ten minutes with four types of villains. The fourth one being an obstacle to avoid as mentioned by **Present Mic** , with one to three-pointer faux villains all around the battle center.

"You! unlike everyone else in the area, you have support equipment even if it's only one. The fact that it's one for communications might mean you are cheater which is the complete opposite of what a hero should be and disrespects the spirit of the U.A. entrance exams!" A loud voice broke Izuku off his thoughts as he instinctively put a hand on his right ear. It was a communication device that heroes typically used, Gran Torino gave a set to him as a gift for him to use in the exams to communicate with his companions. The green teen raised an eyebrow as he looked at who shouted at him, a tall and muscular boy with blue hair who was wearing a blue shirt with matching short along with a pair of glasses. He remembered him as the one that interrupted Present Mic's explanation earlier at the auditorium.

"You do know that we're allowed support equipment if we fill out some forms right?" The response caused the boy to pause as he took in what he said, he opened his mouth to say something only to be interrupted by the voice hero.

" **BEGIN!!** " 

Izuku immediately powered up as he used _**Full Cowling**_ , green electricity began to dance around his body as he took off in a green streak. He ran past to the now opened gates as he charged at the one-pointer conveniently at the entrance. An ax kick crushed the robot, as the teen stood atop of it destroyed remains in victory. He smiled as he used _Summoner_ , five blue flashes all around him as Akali, Shen, Swain, Karma, and Zed appeared, all five of them already in their stances. No order needed to be said as all of them immediately took off.

As all of this was happening, the other examinees stared in shock, they eventually broke off their stupors when Present Mic shouted at them at how there were no countdowns in real-life situations and to move. They all ran off to catch up to the green-haired boy as when he heard that. That practical exam has officially begun.

* * *

_Boom!_

Yui grinned when she heard the robots explode under the weight of the rocks she enlarged. It has been three minutes since the exams have started and she already had twenty-five points in her name. Hearing something approaching her from behind she turned around only to dodge an attack from a three-pointer, the girl rushed towards the robot. She then slapped her hand on it as she ran past it, Yui put her hands together as the faux villain became as small as a piece of lego. She stepped on it and felt the small explosion to confirm the kill. Well, make that twenty-eight points now. 

'Midoriya-kun would have a field day at this.' Yui thought as she reached for her pocket to get some rocks that she had and threw them at some robots. She waited for the right moment before putting her hands together to enlarge them as they were about to land. 'Thirty-three,' She added once she confirmed their types, her thoughts went back to Midoriya as she began hunting for more. The boy was already strong with his quirk, giving him _One for_ _All_ only made him stronger. The ability to effectively fight back alongside his companions effectively was granted because of that. Not that she doubted he couldn't fight before it.

Her thoughts ended when her eyes caught an attack about to hit someone from behind. She threw a rock as she enlarged it to intercept the attack, not wasting time she threw another rock to destroy the villain. She gave the person a small nod as she continued her hunt. She won't be surprised if her friend got top one once the exams were over, but she would be damned if she didn't fight him for it. Yui wanted to prove that she was strong, she wanted to be strong enough to stand beside him in the future. A small blush that formed on her face when she had the thought went unnoticed as she spotted more villains. She had a job to do.

* * *

" _Izuku, ten points worth of villains are near your area, take them out._ " Izuku nodded when he heard Swain's voice in the communicator. The plan was simple, Swain would take a vantage point as he spots villains using his powers for the others to take out. The battle center that the boy was in was filled with demonic eyes, with at least one in every street.

The sound of machines notified Izuku that the targets were near, he turned the last street to find two three-pointers with another two two-pointer robots. They all turned at him to attack only to stop when the boy disappeared in a burst of speed, one by one they were destroyed, crushed under the power of _One for All_. He took deep breaths, he was starting to get exhausted, while he was used to sparring with his companions. Sparring and actual combat were different, the distance that he and his companions were traveling to find faux villains were starting to take a toll on his body.

" _Six_ _minutes in, point check everyone,_ " Swain's voice once again was heard in the communicator, Izuku put a hand on it to activate it, "I got forty points, how about everyone else?" he said as he calmed down his breathing. 

" _Twenty from me_ ," That was Akali, she seemed to be enjoying herself based on her tone. 

" _Forty_ _from me also, these 'villains' are no match for_ me!" Well looks like Zed was having a blast, the sounds of explosions from his communicator meant that he recently got those points with his shadows. The laughing didn't help either, looks like he was finally happy to be able to let loose. 

" _Thirty from me,_ " Izuku shook his head when he heard Shen, he was always straight to the point that sometimes it was funny. 

" _A meager fifteen from me, apologies if my performance is not adequate enough,_ " 'So a hundred and forty-five points huh,' The green-haired teen thought with a sweat drop if he being completely honest they were going a little overkill with the points. Izuku already deducted that a minimum of thirty points will give a big chance of passing the exams and be accepted. 

" _It's alright Karma, if we are correct then that means you won us a minimum of twenty points already._ " Oh right, Swain said that the exams didn't exactly make sense since it awarded people with combative quirks to 'kill' faux villains, something that a hero shouldn't be doing. So he suggested that Karma should be focusing on shielding and protecting fellow examinees from attacks just in case there was a secret point system in the exam to award 'heroic' actions. 

"Karma, Akali, is it alright if you dismiss yourselves? I am getting exhausted right now and we are pretty much overkilling the exams at this rate." Izuku said on the communications, there were no complaints as the two women only confirmed their dismissal. Shen soon followed after, not that he can blame him, with a hundred points they were pretty much guaranteed to pass the exam and get in U.A.

* * *

Speaking of passing the exam, "Holy shit look at that kid go!" Midnight's shout brought a smile on Toshinori's face. His successor can finally show what he can do, for the past six minutes they watched as his point counter keep getting higher and higher. Midoriya was already guaranteed to pass the exams when he got to the fifty point mark, he was just setting records at this point. "While it's a shame that we couldn't change the exams on time, at least we can see the students perform admirably as they destroy the last batch of faux villains to use for our exams." Nedzu's cheerful voice made Toshinori remember the staff meeting they had a week ago.

Midoriya's fiery speech the week before the exams have clearly inspired him as he began to change a lot of things in U.A.'s curriculum. There was a bigger emphasis on teamwork now, and the two hero course classes are set to be having joint exercises throughout the year. All of this for the sole purpose of not creating another All Might, they will be creating a new generation of heroes that stood together as the Pillars of Justice with his successor as the Symbol of Hope that brought hope to fight for a better tomorrow instead of the peace he brought everywhere he was as the Symbol of Peace. 

'But, a hundred and forty-five points? And that's not even counting the forty rescue points that you have...' Toshinori nervously thought, he honestly felt bad for the other examinees, Midoriya summoned five more people to fight for points and the fact they were experienced with war and countless battles didn't help. If he was like this with only five companions as champions working in tandem with him he couldn't imagine once his successor reaches his prime. He, however, smiled when three of the champions were dismissed, the other examinees can play catch up now that they were gone.

'Let's see how you will fare against the zero-pointer future Symbol of Hope.' The blonde thought with a smile, he has already acknowledged him as a symbol when he inspired him to during the sludge villain incident. How Midoriya will react to the final boss will only cement his opinion of them.

'Izuku Midoriya, show them why I chose you, show them the future that you can be'

* * *

The ground shook as everyone froze, rumbling so loud that Izuku could barely hear Swain in his communicator. Panic filled the air as buildings began to collapse, the sound of machines now accompanied the rumbling. They only added to the panic as it confirmed what the other examinees feared. They looked up to see the giant zero-pointer robot staring at them, it held onto some buildings with its left hand crushing the roof beneath it. It was basically a dinosaur, with said Robo-dinosaur lifting its right hand up, ready to throw a punch.

" _Izuku, Zed, don't engage the villain, it's simply too big for either of you to take out_." Swain's voice broke Izuku off his shock as he braced for impact. The faux villain slammed its fist on the ground, causing many to shout in surprise. Dust went everywhere as many struggled to stand from the wind that was blown by the punch. Many began to run outside the dust cloud that formed in front of Izuku, he narrowed his eyes at the giant villain before turning to run. There was no use in fighting the villain, it would be better to withdraw and watch-

"Aww." The pained cry stopped the train of thoughts as he turned around. He saw a brown haired girl that was struggling to get up, the boy put a hand on his communicator as he powered up and used _**F**_ _ **ull cowling**_. "Swain, change of plans, moving to engage the villain a girl got left behind and is struggling to get up." 'There's not enough time to move all the rubble to get her free, I have to stop the villain myself!'

Completely ignoring Swain's reply, Izuku began to run towards the girl, 'I can't use _One for All_ to stop it, I need to use something to channel through to not break my body, like a sword!'. As the green-haired teen began to jump from rubble to building to gain height, a blue spiral similar to when he was four years old appeared on his right hand. He looked at it when a blue flash appeared meaning he summoned something only to be shocked at what he saw. A massive broadsword with a brown handle and golden yellow guard. Silver edges on a darker blade with the end of it being broader like an arrow. Izuku grinned as he looked back at the villain, 'I need to get higher!' 

Channeling fifty percent of _One for All_ to his legs, his final jump had him in the air as high as the villain. He lifted the sword as he channeled energy into it, green sparks began to appear as the runes on the center of the blade began to glow brightly. Izuku then remembered what Present Mic said at the end of his explanation at the auditorium. ' _Go Beyond!_ ' The sword began to grow brighter alongside his arm, a giant glowing yellow blade formed behind him like a ghost. In the heat of the moment, he shouted out the school motto.

" _ **PLUS ULTRA: INFINITY EDGE!**_ "

He swung the sword down sidewards from the right with its giant ghostly copy following alongside it. One moment the robot was whole, the next it wasn't, the entire upper portion cut in half. The buildings around it were not safe from the destruction, so was the land that now had a metaphorical scar on it. The attack truly lived up to its name of **_Infinity Edge_** as the sword even damaged what was out of its reach. As all of this was happening, Izuku had a big smile on his face as his eyes widened in shock. 'Holy shit it worked!' It was a recent discovery of his since the items he summoned were part of his quirk and quirks are part of the body, he deducted that he could channel _One for All_ through it like an extension. What surprised him was the amount of damage he caused, the ghostly copy that he felt behind him was also new. 

The teen then realized that he was still in the air as he held his arm in pain. The golden blade dissipated as the sword on his hand disappeared in a blue flash. Izuku looked down as he frantically accessed his situation, 'My legs are definitely broken, so I can't land with them. It's either I time a smash to soften my landing or by a miracle, there's something like goo to absorb or bounce me like a trampoline.' The last thought was mostly desperation to summon something, he lifted his left arm ready to throw a push only to pause when he saw another blue spiral.

After the blue flash came a literal mass of goo that then expanded before it landed. Izuku seeing it then rightened his body to land safely, he hit the mass with an 'oof' as he laid down on his back. "You alright kid?" Izuku froze when he heard that, he turned its head to see a pair of yellow eyes with a mouth beside him. He then realized that what he summoned was actually a champion and decided to respond, "Uh, yeah I'm alright, thanks for the help-, uhh" "Zac, call me Zac kid, it's what my parents call me in Runeterra." The now identified Zac said causing Izuku to nod, as he closed his eyes and sighed in relief. His new companion was pretty comfortable.

"You know the next time you try to save someone run by everyone else in your team what you were planning to do." Swain's voice caused Izuku to snap his eyes open as he looked to see the gray-haired man looking at him with a mixture of pride and disappointment. He looked to Zed who was beside him, based on how he crossed his arms the teen could tell that he was impressed in what just happened. "Can you dismiss yourselves? I am feeling really tired right now so save your lesson for later." He said causing the two of them to nod as they disappeared in blue flashes. He then relaxed on the goo with Zac understanding what the boy wanted and chose to stay silent, 'This is one hell of a kid.'

* * *

_One Week Later_

* * *

"You know I still can't get over what you did a week ago." Akali's said as she sat on Izuku's shoulder, who groaned before continuing to write on his notebook. His mother got angry once she learned what happened from Swain, dinner became a lesson when Inko and Swain lectured him on his actions. "What are groaning about, what you back there was pretty amazing," Zac said from his position on the teen's desk. He was a new addition to Izuku's roster, stating that his move to save a girl that he didn't even know was pretty heroic and he didn't mind helping the boy in his goal. 

Izuku only sighed when he heard those words as he held his head in phantom pain, "It's because I keep remembering Kodai-san's fist hitting my skull once she heard what happened." The statement only made everyone on the table laugh with Akali, Zac, and Zed being the loudest ones. Karma and Swain were more subdued while Shen only gave a small "Heh," the teen still had no idea why the blue ninja didn't have his sense of humor but he knew it was not his place to know. "Izuku, your letter is here!" Inko's excited voice ceased all laughter as they all looked at the teen expectantly. 

"Coming!" Izuku replied back as he stood up from his desk to open the door to his room, he opened the door to be greeted by the kind smile of his mother. He knew his mother was beautiful, a slim body with green hair like his tied to a ponytail, he even had to fight off some men trying to get together with his mom. After a small exchange of words, he got the letter and closed the door behind him. He noticed how the letter seemed to be heavier than it should be paid it no mind, after sitting down with all of his companions taking places on the desk to be comfortable. He opened the letter only to be shocked when he saw a small metal device, he placed a hand on the device only to be interrupted when it suddenly projected, All Might. " **I am here as a projection!** "

_Slap!_

Swain slapped a hand on his forehead as Izuku smiled at his mentor's antics, the others merely laughed or gave a grin of amusement. " **To refresh your memory, you're looking at the newest member of U.A.'s faculty!** " Izuku nodded at that, he knew that Yagi originally went to U.A. to find a successor but found him instead. " **Now your results! You placed high in the written exam, in the top five in fact! For your practicals, on the other hand, you passed with flying colors with a total of one hundred forty-five points!** " The teen then nervously laughed when he heard that, looks like Swain was wro- " **If we were only counting combat points!** " Right?! The gray-haired man gave a smug grin at that, looks like he was correct in his assumption. " **Due to your continuous heroic actions during the exam and you taking out that zero pointer to save someone you didn't even know. The board of judges hereby reward you with a hundred rescue points! Making your grand total to be a record-setting two hundred and forty-five points! Jeez kid hold back a little, I feel bad for the other examinees at your battle** **center**." 

Izuku stared at the projection gobsmacked as it displayed the top ten students at the exam, he even beat Bakugo with a giant gap between the two of them. His face then shifted into a smile as he looked at his companions. After years of hard work and training, with the last ten months being intesified, this was their reward. He made everyone proud, and now he can do what he had declared two weeks ago, work together with the two hero courses and become the best heroes they can be. Yagi's last words only cemented what he already knew.

" **Young man, this is your hero academia!"**

* * *

**Analysis: The Champions of Runeterra**

* * *

**_Champion Roster_ ** _(Updated!)_

_Welcome to my effective roster of companions that are willing to help me! I used gaming terms for others like my friends to easily understand. Hope you find this useful!_

**Name:** Shen 

**Alias:** The Eye of Twilight 

**Origin** : Ionia

 **Role:** Tank/Support

**Name:** Akali

 **Alias:** The Rogue Assassin 

**Origin** : Ionia

 **Role:** Infiltration/Disruption

**Name:** Karma

 **Alias:** The Enlightened One

 **Origin** : Ionia

 **Role:** Support

**Name:** Zed

 **Alias:** The Master of Shadows 

**Origin** : Ionia

 **Role:** Infiltration/Disruption

**Name:** Jericho Swain, but call him Swain

 **Alias:** The Noxian Grand General

 **Origin** : Noxus

 **Role:** Information Gathering/Strategist

**Name:** Sona

 **Alias:** Maven of the Strings

 **Origin** : Demacia

 **Role:** Support

**Name:** Zac

 **Alias:** The Secret Weapon

 **Origin** : Zaun

 **Role:** Tank/Disruption 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said that updates are gonna be slower? Yeah, my head basically just said "Screw that" and took a metaphorical dump of ideas and passion to write this chapter. Anyways to the notes!
> 
> *Hope you guys liked the last part of the story! I wanted a way for you guys to know who was willing to help Izuku so I decided to include his notebooks more into the story. Tell me if you guys like or not, for I plan to put it every time a new champion is confirmed to join his roster if people like the idea.
> 
> *It's the debut of PLUS ULTRAS! Which will be the equivalent of All Might's SMASHES. Comment down below any ideas for other PLUS UlTRAS! Both original, like this chapter's Infinity Edge and from the game will be considered. 
> 
> *I am already writing up ideas for quirks for the Shiketsu Izuku idea I had. I am done with the broccoli's quirk so I am now worrying about the original characters I plan to add. I might age down Camie and the other Shiketsu students in canon to lessen my problems.
> 
> Thank you so much for the support and for reading this story. We have just reached 1k hits and 80 kudos which is amazing! Always remember to smile as I see you guys in the next chapter! Peace!


	5. First Days and Origins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and gang are now in U.A.!

"Wait you can now channel energy to champions now?" Kodai's question caused Izuku to scratch his head in embarrassment, the accident that leads to his discovery still fresh in his mind. They were walking the road towards U.A., wearing their new uniforms. A long sleeve, button-up white shirt under a gray jacket with blue-green stripes and a red tie. The only difference being Izuku wearing pants while Kodai wore a skirt. "Yeah, I was using Zac as a stress ball when I accidentally channeled _One for All_ through him." Izuku began as he blushed in embarrassment at the incident, "So when Zac jumped out of my hand, the energy boosted him so much that he launched himself towards the wall and broke a hole through it." The girl began to laugh loudly by the end of the explanation with the green-haired boy following afterward though more subdued.

"I honestly think that it's because my companions are also part of my quirk, meaning that technically they are still extensions of my body." Izuku theorized while Kodai looked at him in surprise. "Like your items?" She asked, surprised that literal people are essentially just a part of the boy's body. "Yeah, I think I didn't discover it earlier because I keep forgetting that my companions are part of my quirk," The teen said as he began to think about it, the things that he can do with _One for All_ after making the discovery. 

The people in Runeterra were powerful, very powerful. If Izuku was going to be completely honest, All Might in his prime might be the only one who can live comfortably in that world. If Zac as a companion could make a small hole through a wall with _One for All_ what more can he do as a champion in his full size? Someone who is as tall as All Might that can already easily crush bones boosted by the quirk was a scary thought. He wasn't even talking about the possibilities with the others like the ability to create portals- Izuku then paused as he frowned, determined not to finish the thought.

He remembered when he was younger, summoning companion after companion naively thinking that everything would work out. The result was...catastrophic, he remembered crying to sleep with his mother right by his side. The arguments that happened once the companions learned their situation was still something that he could remember. Izuku was happy with his roster, seven companions out of the infinite amount that he can possibly summon was already amazing. But the fact that he can't even use his quirk to its full potential didn't sit well with him. 

"Midoriay-kun...are you alright?" Kodai's voice knocked him out of his thoughts as he took a step back at surprise. The girl was looking at him with complete worry in her beautiful eyes, the smile that she previously had was gone now as her complete attention was given to him. "Yea-No actually." There was no use trying to lie to her, "...Do you want to talk about it?" Izuku took a moment as he thought about it, he opened his mouth only to close it again when nothing came out of it. He really wanted to tell her, but he just couldn't. The demons of the past would be something that he would face alone. 

"No... not yet, at least." He knew that she didn't like the answer after all he helped her out with her own insecurities when they just started being friends. She wanted to return the favor and do the same with him, that he knew. The rest of the walk became uncomfortable as they both didn't know what to say with the other. Hope came when the gate at U.A. was in sight, "Hey look, we're close to U.A." Izuku said as he pointed at it, Kodai smiled as she gave an "Mm." in response. At least it wasn't uncomfortable anymore, the girl grateful at his attempt to move the topic.

They walked past the gate and entered the building ready for their first day at U.A.

* * *

_One Week Ago_

* * *

"-And that's why I decided to do changes to how we handle the hero course," Nedzu said cheerfully as he clapped his paws together. They were at a staff meeting to discuss the changes that the chimera has implemented in the school. It was now spring, the cherry blossoms marking the start of a new school year, a new batch that they would accept in their school. For the past month, he has kept the teachers in the dark, opting to explain his reasons as to why he implemented such sudden changes at a later date. That date being today, a week before the first class would begin. 

Nedzu began too look around the table in the conference room, the teachers have stayed silent when he explained his reasoning. Taking a moment to process the information he had given them, not that the chimera would blame them, starting the meeting off by saying that one of the main reasons for the changes was to not create another All Might was probably a bad idea. Yagi was smiling, he knew that the blond has had his suspicion as to why he changed things. He was also there when his successor had his fiery speech. 

Midnight was out of her hero persona, completely serious as she took a thoughtful look on her face. **Snipe** was interested based on his posture, the mask he wore made it hard to figure out what he was truly thinking. With him was **Thirteen** and **Hound Dog** , the two heroes were very accepting of the changes and didn't question much about his motives. **Ectoplasm** 's posture didn't change much, completely indifferent to the situation with **Cementoss** sharing his thoughts. Nedzu then looked toward the three people most affected by the changes.

 **Power Loader** , who was in charge of the support course was pleased by what the chimera had said. He had always wanted a better connection with Hero course classes, the man was very accommodating of hero students coming to the **Development Studio** for changes and upgrades to their costumes, but he felt like the support course was only a convenience for the Hero course. With the new changes, they would have a more active role in the creation of Pro-Heroes, there was also the potential of grouping up students with one support course for two hero course students working together. This would ensure that there was more connection between the courses and easier communication with students just going towards their personal support course student in charge of them.

Nedzu's eyes then moved to the homeroom teachers of the new batch. They would only be implementing the new changes in the new students and the batches after them as changing how things are handled with the students who were already used to the old ways would be a nightmare. Kan, better known as the **Blood Hero: Vlad Kind** had a thoughtful look like Midnight. The homeroom teacher of the soon to be Class 1-B then nodded is acceptance of the change. His classes would always engage in a rivalry with Class A, the changes would make that rivalry more important and less toxic, he had seen fights between the two classes go out of hand as hate began to fuel their actions.

"Wouldn't this make the students weaker individually? They won't always have their classmates to assist them to cover their weaknesses, as much as I don't like the show off at least he can handle his own and still work well with a team." Ah, Aizawa, better known as the **Erasure Hero: Eraser Head** , Nedzu had expected this of him. The scruffy-looking man had a reputation of being hard to impress, not hesitating to expel students who didn't have potential. While Aizawa was relieved that the entrance exams were finally being changed, the changes to lesson plans were something that he still wasn't sure of.

"The rivalries between the two classes will push them towards our school motto. One on one spars and the system that we plan to implement would make them seek to surpass their limits." Nedzu began after drank some tea off his cup. "We won't be changing much in how we will handle the students individually, the two of you are in charge of that. We are only changing the lack of connection between the two classes and their teamwork, that also means that you can't skip the orientation Aizawa. There have been complaints on how Class A seems to be more special since they can skip the _boring_ orientation and do the quirk test earlier than Class B even if they got in with the same exam, recommended or not."

Aizawa stayed silent as he took in what he just said before nodding in acceptance. He might not like the changes, but he won't waste the opportunity in trying out a new approach. He was a little disappointed that there might be a chance that he might scare the living shit of the students but he will still do his 'logical ruses' if he won't decide to expel anyone. 

* * *

Yui couldn't help but be nervous when she walked towards the door to 1-B. She and Midoriya have already gone their separate ways with the boy going to the other class being 1-A, she could still feel the disappointment when they found out they weren't in the same homeroom. More so with her, because she needed to rely on Midoriya, she knew that he didn't know that she still had problems with social interaction when it wasn't with him. Emotions seemed to be easier to show when she was with the boy, someone who wore his heart on his sleeve and the knowledge that he didn't mind her expressionless face.

You couldn't reverse years of difficulties in social interaction and emotions in just six to seven months after all. Every time she separated from Midoriya she instinctually reverted back to her poker face, showing no emotion and being off-putting to anyone she came across. She began to steel herself once the door became closer and closer, determined not to make a fool of herself, and make her hero proud! Yui maintained her blank face as she carried with her an air of coolness, even if she can't show her new classmates what she felt, she will be able to talk with them without freezing like at the library.

She took a deep breath as she prepared herself to open the door and enter the classroom. The black-haired girl opened the door to be greeted by a girl long orange hair that was tied into a side ponytail with teal eyes. She was talking to another girl with dark moss green hair with dusky green eyes. When the two of them registered her arrival they turned to smile, or grin for the green-haired girl. "Hey, I'm Itsuka Kendo and this is Setsuna Tokage, hope we get along." The redhead who was now named Kendo introduced herself while gesturing to the other girl.

Yui nodded once she got their names and introduced herself, "Yui Kodai." well that came up as blunt. No use in trying to recycle the first impression when she saw Tokage tilt her head quizzically at her, "Not much of a talker aren't you?" she asked as Yui took a moment to think about her reply. "Mm," She said with a nod, her face betraying what she was feeling inside. While she was relieved that the two weren't off-put by her expressionless face, she was still disappointed that she couldn't use what Midoriya taught her. Yui walked past them to find her seat, determined not to make an awkward situation.

Once she found it, she placed her things on the ground and rested her head on her arm as she sat down. Waiting for their homeroom teacher-"Alright everybody quiet down now!" ah speak of the devil and he shall appear. She lifted her head and observed the hero who just silenced the entire room. Both tall and muscular with a few visible scars on his body and short pale gray hair. He was wearing a dark red skin-tight suit that exposed the middle of his chest, white over-the-knee boots, and thick vambraces over his lower arms, a thin wire snaking from one of the two small protrusions on the left one to the back of his neck, and red gloves. Around his waist, he has a three-piece metallic belt that dips downwards in the center, and he wears an orange mask over his eyes.

"You may know me as the **Blood Hero: Vlad King** but call me Kan-sensei," Kan began once he got everyone's attention, "Now get outside the room in an orderly manner to form a line to the auditorium, orientation is about to start." Everyone immediately complied with his order, the tone of his voice reeked of experience and discipline and that made it hard to disobey him. Yui followed the others as they walked towards the auditorium with Kan leading the class, she on the other hand was at the back observing her new classmates. They quite the crowd if she was totally honest, there were some who were really eyecatching like a boy whose skin is pitch black and someone who has a literal glue dispenser as a head. 

She stayed silent for the whole ordeal, many of her classmates were already forming groups amongst themselves. If Midoriya was right, then the extrovert would come to the introvert, with Yui being said introvert, so she plans to just stay quiet unless someone approaches her. Once they entered the auditorium, she noticed how it was full with a few seats being vacant, looks like all of the first-year courses would be around. The entire orientation was pretty boring if she was being honest, she didn't expect a hero school to be so... normal.

Yui looked to her right and saw where 1-A was seated, Midoriya was there, sitting quietly with a tall blue-haired boy and another boy with red hair right by his side. Oh, how she wished she was in that class, using him both as a shield and a bridge would've been preferable to being alone right now. She felt like she disappointed the boy since she failed to use the lessons that Midoriya had told her about social interaction. Fortunately, Nedzu saved her from continued self-loathing when he announced that the other courses will be having a tour of the campus while the support and hero course stayed.

What happened next caused a smile on her face as she listened to the chimera explaining things. Recovery Girl had told her the week before the exams that the smile that Nedzu had after Midoriya's speech meant that he was planning something. Now she could see what the chimera had been planning. All of the changes that Nedzu had listed in his explanation could be connected with the points that the wielder of _One for All_ had, an active rivalry between two classes with an organized point system. Every time they had a joint training exercise, would be all the time, they would be given points based on their performance. If a class would win an exercise, they would gain more points while the losing class will have zero to less point if the fight was close. After the classes elect their class representatives, they can convert these points into something that could either help them or provide comfort. The idea of free ice cream brought a smile on many student's faces, Yui included.

There were also changes to the support course. Two students, one from each class will partner up to share one personal support course assistant who would cater to all their requests and questions in regards to their gear. All of this with the goal of not creating another All Might and so that they would all become stronger together as the Pillars of Justice in the future. A goal that Midoriya had with his declaration to be a Symbol of Hope to inspire everyone else to keep fighting for a better tomorrow.

Once everything was explained, the support course was dismissed as they followed Power Loader to the development studio, probably to discuss their groupings. The hero course, on the other hand, was instructed to change into the iconic U.A. gym uniforms and go to the training field nearby. Yui noticed that they were doing this together with the other class, Nedzu had said that the point system had already begun with the rivalry with it. She adopted a determined look as she had a smile on her face, even if Midoriya was strong and was her friend, she will prove herself to be strong enough to stand beside him, and that meant winning.

* * *

Izuku took a deep breath before looking around him, they were at the training field that Nedzu had instructed them to go. It was a sea of blue as the new students wore their uniforms with pride, if the green-haired teen was right, they would have a test that would let the teacher gauge their abilities, particularly their quirks. He smiled as he felt his companions waiting to be summoned, Zac, in particular, was excited since he was the less experienced among them but Izuku knew that he might be the most useful if they would do what the same test like in Junior High with the only difference being they would be allowed to use their quirks.

"Izuku Midoriya step up." Aizawa's voice broke Izuku's thoughts as he complied with the order. He couldn't help but sweat slightly when he felt all of the eyes of both classes staring at his back. "You scored highest at the entrance exams with a record-setting two hundred and forty-five points." The Erasure hero ignored the amazement of the other students as he threw a softball at Izuku who caught it easily. "In Junior High, how far could you throw?" He asked as the teen took a moment to remember his score before answering "Sixty-eight meters sensei." He said causing Bakugo in the crowd behind him to growl, pissed that he got beaten by one meter. 

Izuku ignored the scruffy-looking man saying something about " _Irrational_ " under his breath, opting to walk to the circle that he guessed would be where he would be throwing from. A nod from Kan only confirmed what he was thinking as he looked back at Aizawa, "This time use your quirk, you can do anything as long as you stay inside the circle." The teen took a deep breath as he looks around the circle while thinking about his options. Looks like he was right about one thing and that Zac would be the most useful out of his companions. Though there was still something that was worrying him, "Aizawa-sensei, do quirks count as me leaving the circle?" Aizawa rose an eyebrow at confusion before shaking his head for a negative, Izuku smiled once he saw that as he looked towards the distance.

Two blue flashes appeared on his shoulders as he summoned the two companions that he would need. "Alright, what's the plan boss?" Zac said excitedly he knew that the teen was going to use him for the throw but he didn't know why the noxian was with him. "Swain, calculate the best angle with your powers I don't need something exact, an estimate will do. Zac I will boost you up while you stretch yourself to something similar to a slingshot, adjust your angle using Swain's commands" The two nodded as they jumped off his shoulders and transformed into champions. A massive dust cloud was formed after the goo man landed as he stood proud with his massive height of seven feet and six inches, even taller than All Might.

The other students look in shock while the teachers rose an eyebrow of confusion on Izuku's plan and surprise at the size of Zac, he didn't look as large as he was now during the entrance exams, it was probably an ability of his to change his size, the teachers deducted. Swain snapped his fingers as demonic red eyes appeared on the field while Zac began to move forward off the circle. They watched as the two began to work together like a well-oiled machine, Kodai, in particular, was smiling as she hid her surprise at the compatibility of the two champions. 

Izuku gave an appreciative nod as he watched Zac beginning to stretch back with his hand stuck to the ground, he shared one last look with Swain as the gray-haired man nodded in confirmation before dismissing himself. Once Zac arrived back at the circle, the green-haired teen stuck the ball on him while his left hand began to channel _One for All_ through him. Green lighting began to dance around the stretched goo as he began to glow, "Let it rip Zac!" The champion had one last smirk once he heard those words with Izuku's hand out of the way before complying with the order. 

_Boom!_

A massive dust cloud even larger than the previous one formed, the wind causing everyone to brace themselves with some of the less fortunate students being pushed backed as they covered their eyes. Zac was laughing as he flew through the air, once he was high enough he puffed out his chest causing the ball to go higher as he spun. One final smack from his arm caused the ball to go even further as he disappeared in a blue flash signaling him being dismissed. Izuku had a massive smile on his face once he realized his plan worked, he looked at the teachers who just recently recovered from the aftershock, eager to know how well he did.

'This kid...' Aizawa thought as he forgot everything he was planning to say about how this was the most rational way to test their quirks, impressed by the boy's potential. A _ding_ from his right hand notified him of the ball landing, he and Kan took a quick look at it before he directed it to the shocked students.

"One kilometer?!" "Oh man, how are we gonna beat that?!" "As expected of the top scorer at the entrance exams." 

The young summoner had a big smile on his face once he heard that, things were certainly going well.

* * *

Izuku groaned as Kodai giggled at his reaction, correction, things were not going well. Even if he had the top spot at the quirk apprehension test, the students from 1-B had better placings across the board than 1-A, meaning they won their first rivalry battle. He sighed once he remembered what happened back at the training field, 'Sixty points! They won sixty points while we only have thirty!' he thought disappointingly. They were walking the halls of U.A. on their way to the staff room, Yagi had texted him that he needed to talk something with him and that he could bring Kodai along with him.

The two were talking about their day as they walked, sharing their first impressions with their new classmates. He had to cheer Kodai up once she told him about her less than stellar introduction. The shock expressions that 1-B had when they discovered that the girl was more than a poker face and the glare that he gave them while Kodai hid behind his back caused him to sigh once again. Disappointed on his reaction when one of the students shouted, _"Wait, you can talk?!_ _"_ was something that he wasn't proud of. It was a good thing that they quickly cleared up the small misunderstanding and his protectiveness towards his friend.

They opened the door to Yagi's room only to pause on what they just saw. "Please come in." The blonde said, completely serious as he stared at the coffee table in front of him. Izuku and Kodai quickly got over their shock and closed the door behind them before walking towards the couch to take a sit. They stayed in complete silence, the air was tense as it was filled from the seriousness of the discussion that the Symbol of Peace was about to have.

"Have you ever wondered how _One for All_ came to be? No quirk would have two abilities like quirk transfer and stockpile without a reason right?" Yagi began as he lifted his head to see the two nods from the teens. They have been wondering why the was quirk like _One for All_ in the first place, if they were being completely honest, it was simply too convenient. "Now I will explain why..." The explanation afterward was something that Izuku and Kodai were having a hard time processing what they just heard. Swain had summoned himself as a companion to listen also once he realized the nature of the conversation to help Yagi explain.

A quirk passed on generation after generation, with the goal of destroying one evil. The opposite of a quirk to be used by all people, _All for One_ the ability to take and give quirks from people. Said ability caused him to be the Symbol of Evil, someone who was essentially immortal. Someone who created a criminal empire and ruled Japan from the shadows, taking advantage of the chaos that was created due to the sudden rise of quirks. Kodai had latched a hand on Izuku's arm once she realized the purpose of _One for All_ , the villain **All for One** had defeated every wielder before All Might, who barely escaped the battle alive. The same battle that had given the wound that destroyed his stomach, the same wound which limited his time as a hero.

Izuku stayed silent for the whole ordeal, he was accepting the fact that he was actually accepting two legacies as Yagi's successor. "...Is the villain still alive?" He asked, breaking the silence that in the room. He could feel Kodai's hand tighten once she heard his question, she was worried for him, that he knew. "I truly hope so, I am sorry for dragging you into this-" "I don't mind at all!" Izuku interrupted as he abruptly stood up, causing all eyes to fall upon him. "I already have a big responsibility as the Symbol of Hope, accepting this would truly be no problem for me..." He began as he looked down on his hands, "The life of a hero will always be a dangerous one, and accepting this legacy wouldn't change that. If that villain truly is still out there, we can work together to put an end to him right? You won't be alone anymore All Might, I can help you fight him again, with my friends supporting me along the way!" 

Yagi stared at him with a strained smile on his face. A smile that Izuku had failed to see what he truly felt behind it. The blonde felt Swain looking at him worriedly, the companion knew that he might now be able to help his successor more in battle. For when the time comes when All Might will retire, the flames of _One for All_ remaining in him will be extinguished. When the Symbol of Peace will finally fall, that will be the time when the Symbol of Evil will make its move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's done, writing this after two whole hours of math was really refreshing. Now to the notes!
> 
> *Nothing really eventful happening in this chapter, just Izuku showing his stuff really. This chapter mostly serves as a build-up to the next arc which is the battle training arc. Said arc where one Katsuki Bakugo's hatred for our little green boi will be explained! I hope you guys like what I plan with his character. I also teased some weaknesses to Izuku that will he will have to come to terms within the same arc! It's also related to why Bakugo is so pissed off. 
> 
> *I have now revealed the changes that Nedzu had been teasing. Hopefully, it makes sense and you guys will like them. I was honestly really nervous when I was writing that part out, scared that it won't make sense for some of you.
> 
> *I know that I am really bad at handling Yui right now. She had always been declaring how she wanted to be strong in her thoughts but I didn't write it out. Sorry if people are being disappointed with this. I don't really know how to write female characters since I don't understand girls and the way they think. I really want her to actually be able to show her stuff (*cough* USJ *cough*) but I didn't have the opportunity to do it in recent chapters. Hopefully, the next arc will redeem me.
> 
> *If you guys don't know, I actually wrote a second story titled "Shiketsu's Agustus" and for the readers on this story who have motivated me to continue this hobby of mine and even be successful, I will reveal his hero name. "Imperial Hero: Augustus." Nice name? Bad name? Tell me in the comments below, and send me your OC's if you have one., I need all the help I could get to have the second story rolling. I will be updating that fic next before I will update this.
> 
> And that's all, thank you for the wonderful support, I really do appreciate it. Always remember to smile as I see you in the next chapter! Peace!


	6. Battle Training: Long Awaited Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle Training and a sudden twist

"So how are you guys liking U.A. so far?" Izuku couldn't help but smile when he asked the question. They were on their second day at the prestigious hero school, eating their food and enjoying the lunch break. Sitting on his table were the new friends that he had made along with Kodai. From the bubbly Uraraka to the disciplined Iida, they were a mixture of different personalities bunched up together in a table to eat lunch. Not that Izuku was complaining, having people who actually wanted to be his friend like Kodai was something he wanted in middle school. There were simply too many leeches at Aldera and the other good people either idolized him or weren't really interested in him, only seeing him as the friendly guy with a powerful quirk.

"It's amazing, everything really molds you into a hero. From the training equipment, the facilities, and even food!" Kirishima said enthusiastically as he ate his bowl of rice in speeds that you can call him a vacuum. A chorus of agreement and support appeared throughout the table, though Iida seemed to not like how the red-haired boy was eating his food. "While I agree with you Kirishima-kun, you should be more careful when you eat, caring for your own safety is essential to be a hero!" The blue-haired boy reprimanded while chopping his hands, causing Kirishima to apologize while the others giggled in amusement.

"Jeez chill out Iida, the guy can obviously take it if he's eating like that," Tokage said as she bumped a fist on Kirishima's shoulder causing Iida to look at her quizically. After clearing up the misunderstanding yesterday, the green-haired girl and Kendo became quick friends with Kodai and Izuku. The table dissolved into small chaos as Iida went into _lecture_ _mode_ , with the others at the table testing his knowledge as they constantly changed topics. 'Well looks like they are getting along well.' Izuku thought with a smile before looking to his right to see Kodai giggling at the conversation.

A blue flash appeared on the table causing everyone to stop talking as to see Akali who summoned herself as a companion. "Hey, Iida you would make a great dancer with how you mastered the robot!" The green ninja teased causing everyone in the table to laugh as Iida sputtered at the tease, struggling to come up with a reply. Another blue flash alerted them of Shen arriving with a sigh, "Akali what did I tell you about breaking teenagers?" he said causing Akali to look at her old master quizzically, seeing her confusion the Eye of Twilight gestured towards Iida who still struggling to reply, causing Akali to laugh along with the others.

"Hey, Midoriya I've been wondering. Can your companions summon themselves or do they just, I don't know, request you to summon them in your head then you summon them?" Uraraka asked causing Izuku to sigh tiredly while Kodai giggled. The other's at the table looked at them, confused about their reactions."Yeah, they can summon themselves but I have to give them permission to transform into champions. Which means I will always get annoyed by the little guys." Izuku said as he pushed a finger on Akali to push her down while ignoring the ninja's shout of "I'm not annoying." 

His friends gave nods of understanding while they watched amusingly at the sight of Akali trying to charge at the summoner, only to be stopped by the finger still keeping her at bay. "It's still pretty cool that you can summon friends like that to help you fight, makes me wonder how strong you are going to be once you're at your prime," Kendo said once she finished eating her food causing the green-haired teen to laugh nervously. Everyone at the table finished up their food and prepared to go back to the classroom, unaware of the frowning ashen blonde who was eavesdropping on their conversation.

* * *

Izuku frowned as he stared at the glass containing red liquid. They were at **Ground Beta** for their first Heroics Class as instructed by their homeroom teachers. The students were an array of different dark and bright colors as they wore their costumes proudly. The green-haired teen's costume was something that he was proud of, a full bodysuit that was thick enough to absorb low caliber bullets. It was mostly green with some black lines here and there, he also wore knee-length black combat boots and white gloves with blue stripes that went up to his elbow. To finish it off, he wore a white cape that had the kanji for 'Hope' on it, the cape wasn't only for show since it was made to be fireproof and to protect allies or civilians due to the easy way to remove the cape and throw it to block an attack.

The students were now waiting for the teachers and the other students to catch up so that they can begin the exercise. Izuku was with some of the boys as they studied the container that he held on his hand, someone had asked him if he could summon food with his quirk and would it be considered cannibalism since it was technically still part of his body. Another question was if people could even digest the food and absorb the nutrients since it was still a summon it could be desummoned once Izuku would release control on it.

"I don't know man, you summon things with your stamina, right? Then that would mean that you can just eat without doing anything to your body except for tiring yourself." Kirishima said as he scratched his head in confusion at the situation. Izuku had already sent Swain to study his body and quirk to find the answer, it has been five minutes since the Noxian had be given the mission and looks like he was also having a hard time. A blue flash on the green-haired teen's shoulder caused everyone to look at Swain expectantly. 

The gray-haired man cleared his throat before speaking, "After some close examination, I have come to the conclusion that you can still absorb the summoned food that you have eaten without being desummoned. They don't have a cost to maintain them since it will take more stamina than normal to summon it initially since it's a different category of items than weapons. Congratulations Young Izuku, you have essentially made yourself into a food generator." Swain dismissed himself while the boys stared at each other with wide eyes at the revelation.

"How about you drink it, it's not alcohol right, you made sure of that. It's probably just juice or something." Kaminari said excitedly to Izuku with the other boys sharing his sentiment. The green-haired teen raised an eyebrow before looking at the container again. 'What's the worst that could happen?' He shrugged before removing the cork to open it, he looked around him first to see the others looking at him before raising the bottle to his mouth. Izuku's eyes widened once he got the taste and removed the bottle from his mouth as he stared at it in surprise.

"It's pretty good actually, like a mix of cherry and apple." He said before drinking again causing the boys to cheer at the discovery. Izuku looked back to the tunnel to see if the others have caught up with them yet only to spit out his drink and dessumoned it as he began to cough violently.

"Midoriya?!/ Midoriya-kun!" The boys exclaimed as they began to help the green-haired teen to recover.

Kodai looked at her friend in confusion, Izuku had spit out his drink once he laid his eyes on her. Does he think that her costume was bad? She looked at herself before moving towards the boy who had stopped coughing. "Midoriya-kun, what's the matter?" She asked causing the boy to immediately straighten himself up as he tried to look anywhere that didn't have her. 'It fits her so well!' Izuku thought as he blushed slightly, he had been surprised at the girl's costume and how it suits her. Her hero costume consists of a simple red bodysuit with a white-collar trim, a matching ”V” pattern running over her chest and around her upper arms, which also includes a short white skirt with a red design at the front, dipping so it follows the one in her chest. She wears plain vambraces, as well as a hat which resembles the front of a baseball cap, colored red with white U-shaped lines around the sides, with a metal piece resembling a fin attached at the back of the strap around her head.

She has a belt at her waist and straps around her shoulders, what appears to be an oval-shaped gemstone set between them on her chest, each adorned with a small pouch, that probably contained her medical supplies and other things that she liked to use with her quirk. "I-it's nothing Kodai-san was just surprised at how well your costume suits you," Izuku said trying to not think of any perverse thoughts about his friend, he still a healthy teenage boy after all. The way how her costume hugged her body and showed her athletic figure was not helping the fact.

'He's totally smitten,' The boys thought amusingly once they realized why he reacted so violently, aware of something that the green-haired boy was still oblivious about. Aizawa thankfully came to the rescue as he gathered all of the students' attention, "Alright, form up you are gonna meet your Heroics class teacher." The Erasure Hero said causing Izuku to mentally sigh in relief as he formed up with his classmates with Kodai doing the same. " **I AM-** " All of the students snapped their heads up once they heard the shout with widened eyes of surprise. 

" **HERE TO TEACH YOUNG STUDENTS ON HOW TO BE HEROES!** " Everyone except for the teachers, with Aizawa opting to sigh as he slapped his forehead, and Izuku and Kodai who smiled warmly at the boy's mentor and predecessor cheered at the Number One hero's arrival. Murmurs began as the students began to talk to each other as they realized who was going to be their heroics teacher.

* * *

The goal of today's training was simple, there were two teams, heroes and villains, with two students from each class in one team, making it a 4v4 scenario. The villains have a bomb that the heroes have to capture, they have five minutes to prepare their defenses in the location that was given to them. The heroes have to capture the bomb within the given time limit, fifteen minutes, or capture every villain with the capture tape that was given to them. Their opponents on the other hand either stop the heroes from getting the bomb within the time limit or capture every hero with the same capture tape that had been given to them.

'Or it would be simple if they didn't have Katsuki on the enemy team.' Izuku thought with a frown, the ashen blonde would make things hard due to his hatred. Any plan to stick together as a team was thrown out of the window since the green-haired boy was needed to cancel out Bakugo because he was bound to charge at him the second he saw him. They were the hero team with Bakugo on the villains, the building that they were in was massive, something close to an apartment complex. Izuku looked around his team and smiled as he saw them interacting, Kodai and Uraraka were listening to Tetsutesu who was hyping the two girls up.

Izuku held out his hand to summon Swain who jumped out of it to transform into his champion form. They have been allowed to do pre-battle preparations like reconnaissance, "Swain scout them out, try to not make it obvious they might destroy your eyes." Swain nodded at the instructions causing the young summoner to return it as he walked towards his teammates. "What's the plan Midoriya-kun?" Kodai asked once she realized the boy was approaching them causing the other two to go silent as they looked at him expectantly. 

"Swain will scout out the bomb's location, you three will be capturing it while I distract Katsuki, he will most likely come at me the second he will see me," Izuku said causing the three to nod but Tetsutesu became confused.

"You sure about that? I know you can summon ninjas and stuff but Bakugo is still pretty strong. If one of us goes with you we can easily overwhelm him and turn it into a three versus four scenario." The silver-haired teen said, his answer came in the form of Akali arriving on Izuku's head, "Don't worry, Izuku knows what he's doing, just focus on Kirishima, the two you basically have the same quirks and will cancel each other out." Tetsutetsu nodded with a determined look on his face, the two had tied on the quirk apprehension test and was determined that he would win this time. "The bomb is at the sixth level with Kirishima and Kendo guarding it, Bakugo and Honenuki are nowhere to be seen, probably to delay your advance," Swain said once he finished his job and returned to Izuku who gave a nod of thanks at his work.

"Swain, thank's for the help, dismiss yourself, I'm going to be using two champions at most to conserve my energy, Katsuki will be a tough opponent," Izuku said causing the noxian to disappear in a blue flash as a sign of dismissal. "Honenuki will probably delay you guys with his quirk if I remember correctly it allows him to soften up the ground. Kirishima and Tetsutesu will cancel each other out as tanks, so both of you are in charge of finding a way to capture the bomb." His head moved towards the two girls who gave him a determined nod, "Uraraka will float the three of you up to the fourth level, I will go through the main entrance and try to find Katsuki." 

" **Five minutes are up, heroes you may now enter the building**." All Might announced making Izuku crack his knuckles as he walked towards the main door. He looked back once last time to say one last thing to his teammates, "Remember to go Plus Ultra." 

With that, he went inside the building, beginning the hunt for his childhood friend. Izuku couldn't help but remember the times when the two didn't get their quirks yet, they both had a bond of stone as they promised to be heroes together. That all change when they manifested their quirks, the two stopped being friends at that. Everyone at their school called them rivals as they competed for the top spots, not that it was Izuku's intention. The teachers and other students have fed Bakugo's ego, his image of heroes was something more of a fighter. Izuku had stayed humble at that, he never wanted to be Bakugo's rival, he just wanted to learn his quirk and experiment with it.

_Boom!_

Izuku instantly powered up _**Full Cowling**_ and dodged the surprise attack from Bakugo around the corner. 'Not good, need more space, it's too tight to summon anyone and Katsuki can fill the hallway with explosions.' The greenette thought as he ran away, there was a more open room nearby if he remembers the building layout correctly, there he will make his stand.

"Why are you running Deku! You have those champions of yours right? Then why don't you use them!" Bakugo shouted as he charged at Izuku, using his explosions to boost his speed. "Karma shield!" The summoner summoned Karma who then put up a shield behind him, blocking the explosion that Izuku was about to throw. Izuku gave a nod of appreciation before dismissing Karma, he then continued his escape away from the bomb site, determined to make this diversion last. The chase was on as the two boys ran the hallways on the building with the ashen blonde spitting insults at the greenette to stop running and fight. 

'There!' Izuku thought as he entered the room, creating a green streak due to his speed with _One for All_. Bakugo followed after him as he charged at him with explosions, only to stop momentarily in surprise when the boy suddenly turned and launched a kick that he was forced to block. Moving the leg away with his left arm Bakugo launched at explosion at Izuku who blocked it with an iron shield he summoned. "Stop looking down on me!" He raged as he launched a massive explosion that Izuku narrowly dodged. 

Izuku frowned when he heard his words as he threw another punch at his childhood friend who also dodged it with his explosions causing the two to disengage. "I'm not looking down on you, I never was. It's just your ego telling you that!" He shouted as he summoned Karma once again who put her hands together like she was holding a ball. A light green orb formed as Karma launched it at Bakugo, the magic of Ionia now showing itself. Bakugo the attack as smoke and dust formed into a cloud due to the small explosion that happened from the attack.

Bakugo wasn't given a chance to breathe as he launched another explosion to dissuade Izuku from kicking him again. The green-haired teen had used the smoke to cover his advance, only the ashen blonde's reaction time saved him from receiving the punch."Then why do you always hold back?! Why do you keep limiting yourself with that **amazing** quirk of yours?!" Bakugo shouted as he launched a massive explosion that Karma had to shield due to her master unable to dodge in time. 

Speaking of masters, Izuku's eyes widened once he heard the words that his childhood friend had said. The boys disengage once more as Karma was dismissed again to conserve energy, "Hold back, what do you mean hold back? I am not holding back." Izuku said as he amped up _One for All_ to 6% for a second to rush at Bakugo, who was surprised at the sudden burst of speed and was knocked into the by an uppercut. Determined not to lose the trade, he launched an explosion that Izuku was unable to dodge, causing damage to the two boys as they disengaged the third time that fight. "Then what are you doing right now?! You could've ended this fight already with that **amazing** quirk of yours. You could've just summoned a fucking dragon and be number one!" He shouted as eyes began to get wet.

'Amazing' Izuku thought with widened eyes, that was twice that he had called his _Summoner_ amazing. That was more times than ever in his life, the greenette looked at his childhood friend in confusion and shock once he saw the tears of frustration coming from his eyes. "Katsuki what's wro-" 

"EVERYTHING IS WRONG!" Bakugo shouted, not that he was showing weakness to the boy who he was determined to prove wrong. "I AM JEALOUS ALRIGHT?! JEALOUS THAT YOU HAVE EVERYTHING, BETTER QUIRK, FRIENDS, AND SUPPORT! I JUST WANT YOU TO STOP LOOKING DOWN ON ME AND FIGHT ME AT YOUR ONE HUNDRED PERCENT!"

* * *

**Chapter 7: Reason for Hatred & Chapter 8: Hope Vs Strength -Teaser**

* * *

_"I keep insulting you so that I can finally make you snap and stop looking down on me!"_

_"Guys I have a plan!"_

**_'You really are a hero aren't you Young Midoriya, extending the fight so that you can remove all of his pent up emotion.'_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I really needed that after finishing up my plan for Izuku's past at "Shiketsu's Augustus". I really made the green bean suffer, needed to write this since this is my lighthearted fiction while the other story is the opposite. My mind really is split now, complaints aside, TO THE NOTES!
> 
> *How do you like that? Bakugo being Jealous of Izuku? Hope you guys like my reasoning why Bakugo is still an asshole, BUT this is merely the tip of the iceberg! It will be explained completely in the next chapter which is fittingly named, "Reason for Hatred." This is just me revealing the main reason why he's like this. ALSO if you're wondering why the fight is too short, it's just the beginning, the two of them are still testing the waters. Next chapter things will start to heat up
> 
> *As you can guess by the teaser, I will be finishing this arc up before I will update my other fic. I just have so much momentum in this and I still have to figure out all the "Tool" squads for Shiketsu. Might finish this by the end of the week if the school doesn't bite me in the ass. If it does, might be next week where I will finish this arc.
> 
> *Yui will have her time to shine next chapter, you might've already guessed by the teaser XD. Also finally resumed with the Izuku/Yui moments, FUN FACT: The red liquid that Izuku was drinking is actually the health potion from League of Legends. Also made him a food generator just in case people will ask that.
> 
> Holy shit we are at 156 kudos and 2.7k hits, I was not expecting so many of you to like this story. Thank You so much for the support and I hope I can keep up the quality of my work. I always toyed with the idea of me being a writer but I just laughed it off but now you guys are here and are proving me wrong! I didn't believe my first work to get this much support and I will always Thank You all for that.
> 
> Always remember to smile as I see you in the next chapter! Peace!


	7. Reason for Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo explored and Yui has a plan!

Katsuki Bakugo was not one for emotions, he was raised to be strong, and being strong meant to show strength. But what use was strength when you couldn't test it? It has been eleven years since his quirk manifested and eleven years that he was praised and reminded for his strong quirk. _Explosion_ allowed Katsuki to excrete nitroglycerin like sweat from his palms and ignite it at will to create various types of explosions. The quirk was versatile that he knew, combined with his keen intellect and combat prowess, he had the potential to be a top hero. 

But he couldn't say that, how can he say he can become the top hero when he can't even catch up with the boy that always in front of him. The ability to summon was more versatile than the ability to create explosions, the amount of collateral damage wouldn't allow him to be effective in rescue, something that _Summoner_ has no problem with. The potential to be the Jack of All Trades, that was the potential that Deku had, all he had going for him was to create powerful explosions and beat up stupid villains. His mother always reminded him to be strong, but how could he know how strong he was when that stupid Deku was looking down on him?

All of that lead to the situation they were in, an open room inside of a building in **Ground Beta** , Katsuki, and Deku staring at each other, tears running down the ashen blonde's face. He had hunted down the boy in the hopes of actually pushing him to the limit, in hopes that he can finally test himself against the one he had been chasing for years. But he couldn't, the bastard was still holding back, the bastard was still looking down on him! Throughout the fight, he couldn't help but remember everything he had done to try and beat the nerd. The combination of his past and the frustration of barely hurting his opponent had led him into tears, something a weakling would do. In his moment of weakness, he had admitted the reason for his drive, why he was so angry at fucking Deku. 

"I AM JEALOUS ALRIGHT?! JEALOUS THAT YOU HAVE EVERYTHING, BETTER QUIRK, FRIENDS, AND SUPPORT! I JUST WANT YOU TO STOP LOOKING DOWN ON ME AND FIGHT ME AT YOUR ONE HUNDRED PERCENT!" He shouted, Deku was frozen, his wide eyes showed his shock. Seeing that the bastard was still not getting it he continued, "I am always insulting you so that I can finally make you snap and stop looking down on me!" Well, that obviously didn't work, for years he had insulted him yet the boy didn't seem to care. Those stupid champions of his obviously stopped any progress at that, when they were younger he would get him to cry a little but he wouldn't budge. He had given him the nickname Deku but he still wouldn't budge, the shitty nerd even changed the name's meaning!

* * *

_"Deku will be the name of a hero, even if he was called useless he will rise above anyone else. He will inspire others to keep fighting and won't give up!"_

* * *

That was what Deku before he left when Katsuki had confronted him after being congratulated by the principal in their admission to U.A. High School. The shitty nerd had mentioned how a friend of his made him realize that, the word friend was also a sore spot for him. He knew he didn't have the best of tempers, sometimes it bit him in the ass like during the sludge villain incident. The shitty extras that he hung with were just here for the ride, wanting cosy up with him so that they could profit when Katsuki became a top hero. 

Friends also meant support, something that he only truly had with his family. As much as he didn't want to admit it to the old hag and the old man he called parents, he was grateful for their support. His mother and father wanted the best for him with Mitsuki always encouraging him to be strong for his own safety and so that he will become successful. "Ever wondered I always go after those stupid extras even though I was only really going for you?!" Katsuki shouted, he received no answer, the silence was getting really irritating now."I went for them because I knew you would care! I went for them so that you can finally get pissed at me!" He continued, he received only more silence, he was about to open his mouth before Deku interrupted him. 

"Is that how you truly felt?" He asked finally speaking for the first time since his outburst, "I was never looking down on you Katsuki, we just had different goals. You wanted to be a hero who always won while I wanted to be a hero to save people with a smile." Deku narrowed his eyes as he stared at him, "We both wanted to be like All Might but for different reasons, I am sorry if I hurt your ego but-" The green-haired teen stopped when he was interrupted by the ashen blonde's laughter. 

"EGO? I NEVER GAVE A SHIT ABOUT MY EGO YOU STUPID DEKU!" Katsuki shouted once he got over his laugher, "Like you, I would do anything to make my dreams a reality! To achieve my dream I needed to be strong, I needed to test myself, but how can I test my self if the STRONGEST ONE NEAR TO ME KEPT LOOKING DOWN ON ME!" Silence once again filled the air as the two boys continued their staredown, their bodies were tense as they prepared to move. Katsuki's eye twitched at the silenced and opened his mouth to talk only to be close to it immediately when Deku charged at him.

He smirked before launching another explosion that made the green-haired teen dodge. Not giving him a moment to rest Katsuki ignited another explosion on his other hand to boost him towards Deku and readying to swing his right arm for a hook coupled with an explosion. Deku reacted immediately and summoned another shield to block the attack with his left arm, readying his right to throw a punch. Once the explosion connected the green-haired teen launched his counter-attack but Katsuki was able to dodge it and ignited an explosion to try dissuade him. 

Deku spun around not caring much for the explosion to kick the ashen blonde with his right leg after finishing the spin. Katsuki grunted once the leg connected to his stomach, launching him back. Blue flashes from the corner of his eye alerted him of another summon as he immediately recovered to dodge a stretching hand of goo that was about to grab him. Narrowing his eyes, sparks began to appear on his palms as he ignited another explosion to launch at the arm, the attack sent him backwards to reposition himself and cut parts of the arm off due to the blast.

"Damn that hurt," Zac said as he retracted his arm, his towering frame almost hitting the ceiling. Katsuki frowned at the sight of the champion it was the same one that Deku had used for most of the quirk apprehension test yesterday. The same champion that allowed him to launch a softball to a kilometre. "Why are you still using the same champions over and over again you shitty bastard?" He shouted, angry that the Deku was still looking down on him, "I ALREADY TOLD YOU STOP LOOKING DOWN ON ME-" Suddenly he paused at the sound of his support gear being ready. 

Katsuki gained a sickly grin as he raised his right arm up and pointed the gauntlet at Deku, "If I can't push you on my own, then the shit that those support nerds will!" " **YOUNG BAKUGO DON'T-"** He ignored All Might as he pulled the pin.

"NOW DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

_Earlier..._

* * *

The sounds of explosions below confirmed what Midoriya had told them, Yui, Tetsutetsu and Uraraka were sneaking the hallways of the building. Following the green-haired boy's instructions, they were on the fourth floor now approaching the fifth. He had not explained why they entered two floors down the bomb room but Yui could deduct was so that they can still mask their entry. The villains didn't know how they were going inside, with the battle going on below them they might think they were in the lower levels. If they didn't enter the fifth floor immediately, Honenuki might be tempted to go down and help Bakugo since they had no sight of the hero team with the sound of battle below their only information on where the heroes might be.

"Hey, Kodai, you and Midoriya seem close, care yo explain that?" Tetsutesu asked as he leads the way with Uraraka in the middle and Yui covering the back. The formation was to maximize their quirks, The silver-haired teen would serve as a tank while Yui could cover the back with her quirk if there were any flanking manoeuvres. The black-haired girl blushed felt her cheeks become slightly warm at the question but she didn't know why.

"I and Midoriya-kun had been friends for five months before the entrance exams. He was the only one who could understand me and helped me get out of my shell." Yui said with a cool voice, they were training and she needed to be professional, unknown emotions have no place at the moment. "If it weren't for him, I would be an expressionless girl that no one could understand. If I could wish for anything, I would wish that I could've met him sooner in my life." The small speech caused Uraraka to coo in delight while Tetsutesu murmured "Manly." as he clenched his raised fist in respect of Midoriya.

"Well isn't that sweet." A voice in front of them said causing all of their heads to snap up in attention. Honenuki stood there with his costume, a dark bodysuit with a set of armour over the top and a mask that covers the face. However, rather than being knight-like, Juzo's helmet is more round and elliptical, tinted black with orange lines supporting the sides. The helmet does not cover his entire head; some tufts of hair around the back of his head and chin are still visible. His chest plate is made up of three pieces which are held on by two thick metal straps going over his shoulders, along with a jewel-shaped plate supported between them. He wears orange vambraces and plates placed over his thighs, calves and upper arms. He also sports a pair of elevated, green and orange boots with pipe-like shafts on his feet, white gloves on his hands, and white kneepads.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have an exercise to win." The armoured teen said as he stomped the floor, activating his quirk and causing it to soften as the two teens began to sink. Not waiting for a moment Yui looked towards Uraraka, their ways of escape. "Uraraka, make us weightless!" She ordered causing the brunette to nod as she touched both of her teammates as they began to float. The black-haired girl then reached for her pouch and took some nuts and bolts that she carried with her and threw them at Honenuki.

She put her hands together as the barrage of iron became bigger forcing Honenuki to dodge and soften up the projectiles that he could touch. "Uraraka throw Tetsutesu towards him," Yui said she continued her barrage, the brunette nodded as she grabbed Tetsutesu's arm and threw him towards the lipless teen. Honenuki who was still protecting himself from the onslaught of iron gasped when he saw his silver-haired classmates float towards him. Tetsutesu grabbed the teen and pinned him to the ground, causing Honenuki to lose control of his quirk causing the ground to harden once more. 

Uraraka released her quirk causing the three members of the hero team to land to the ground as the two girls approached Honenuki capture tape on hand. "Well played guys, I got too cocky there didn't I?" The armoured team said, disappointed at his quick defeat, "Wasn't expecting Kodai-san to release a barrage like that, was just planning to slow you down and retreat afterwards." There was no use in softening up the ground to escape, with the knowledge of Uraraka being able to help them escape it and Yui possibly being able to throw another barrage. Honenuki decided to give them the win, they deserved it after all.

"Hey, it's alright man, you made a mistake and paid for it, this is just training after all don't beat yourself up for it," Tetsutesu said, cheering up his classmates who gave him an appreciative nod and a small laugh at the silver-haired boy's enthusiasm. Yui and Uraraka couldn't help but smile at the sight, everyone seemed to be getting well together so far. They prepared to wrap the capture tape around him only to stop when the building shook when they heard a loud explosion from below. The black-haired girl immediately went to contact Midoriya with her communication device. Worry evident in her cerulean eyes.

* * *

"Aw man, that _really_ hurt." Zac groaned as Izuku looked at his companion in shock, the goo man had moved him out of the way and enlarged himself to take the blast. There was now goo everywhere, scattered all around due to Zac being split apart from the powerful explosion. The part closest to Izuku happened to be his head as his yellow eyes showed his pain, the same pair of eyes that went towards the summoner in worry. "...You alright kid?" He asked with a small grin despite the pain, in all of his life that had to be one of the most painful things that he had felt. Nothing can top experimentation after all, but tanking a massive explosion that caused him to split apart was up there.

"I should be asking you that question," Izuku said with a small grin before his face shifted to complete seriousness as he looked towards Bakugo. "Zac dismiss, take a good rest." He said causing the small head to nod slightly as all the goo in the room disappeared in blue flashes. The ashen blonde had a sickly grin of satisfaction on his face as Izuku narrowed his eyes in response, 'Is this how you really felt Katsuki? All this time you just wanted to do everything to achieve your goal but I stopped you without knowing it.' He thought as he remembered all the times that Bakugo had demanded to fight him.

Izuku had noticed the strange looks that Bakugo had given to him every time he thought the green-haired teen wasn't looking. It always felt like he was being observed as if the ashen blonde was studying the interaction that he and his companions had. He remembered how the two of them were always competing against one another ever since they manifested their quirks. Every quirk competition or test they had, Izuku and Bakugo were always in the top 2 with everyone in their schools cheering them on. As if they were-'Rivals!' Izuku thought as his eyes widened slightly. 

How did he not notice it? Was he really that dismissive of his childhood friend's demands to fight him? Was he really looking down on him? Izuku could help but have those thoughts as he thought about his more. Shen and Swain had told him that the ashen blonde only wanted to fight him because of his ego. But no one truly knew how he felt, no one could really understand Bakugo enough to know what he truly wanted. As wise as the companions maybe, they were from a different work, a different way of thinking. They lived in a world filled with war and demons while Izuku lived in a world with quirks and peace. 

For eleven years Bakugo had a one-sided rivalry with him, for eleven years he hasn't noticed. He inspected the ashen blonde's face again, his face showed satisfaction but his eyes showed that he wanted more. Izuku clenched his fist as he silently cursed himself at the realization that he was the reason why they lost their friendship in the first place. It was a childish rivalry gone wrong, they would have had mutual respect toward each other had he not looked down oh him. They would have been friends had he not been so weak and cried every time the ashen blonde insulted him and his quirk.

" _Midoriya-kun, are you alright?"_ The frantic voice of Kodai broke him off his thoughts, he reached for his communication device and said his reply, "I'm fine... Zac took the hit for me but he's out of commission" Izuku said as he narrowed his eyes again at Bakugo whose hand were sparking with small explosions, clearly excited to push him to his limits and finally test himself. "You guys focus on the bomb, I am sorry but you're on your own... I have something to settle with Katsuki." Izuku said as he felt guilty at the thought of leaving behind his friend and teammates. What he was going to do was selfish but he knew the two boys needed it, he needed to make up for the lost time.

Izuku called upon _One for All_ as he used _**Full Cowling**_ at 5%, he turned around and withdraw from the room and move somewhere farther from the bomb and where the others were. " **Young Honenuki has been captured, Young Bakugo do not do a move like that again or you and your team will be disqualified and lose immediately.** " All Might announced as Izuku ran the hallways of the building with Bakugo going on the chase. A grunt from the ashen blonde was the only answer that the blonde hero received. The sound of explosions and boots hitting the floor echoed throughout the building as opened summoned all his remaining companions except Swain and Sona. 

Three ninjas stood on his shoulder as they looked at their young master in worry, they had heard everything while being on stand by. Shen, in particular, was disappointed at himself since he was part of the reason that their toxic relationship happened. He had told Izuku his childhood friend only wanted to fight him to repair his ego but he realized that he knew nothing about Bakugo and how he felt. "The three of you, slow down Katsuki's advance and dismiss yourself immediately once you take a hit or you want to. I will run towards an open room that is the far enough from the boom room we will settle it there." The summoner ordered causing the three ninjas to nod as Akali jumped from his shoulder first and transformed. Smoke bomb and a fist ready as she stared down the approaching ashen blonde.

'I will stop looking down on you now Katsuki, I am sorry that I didn't realize that had a one-sided rivalry with me'

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change of plans! I will be updating "Shiketsu's Augustus" before finishing this arc, had a sudden spike of inspiration to write chapter three on that story. Announcements aside, to the notes!
> 
> *Pretty short chapters compared to the other chapters, I know. It's mainly because of the lack of world-building and the arc focusing on Deku vs Bakugo and some development for Yui. Hopefully, this chapter answers any questions you had in regards to Bakugo's jealousy towards Izuku. I always pictured it to be a childhood rivalry gone wrong, with one being too rough and the other being too weak. Also had some influence from his companions.
> 
> *I am pretty new to writing so that means I am also pretty new to fight scenes. Hopefully, every movement made sense in regard to character personality and abilities. The swift defeat of Honenuki, a recommendation student, was something I thought of since fighting 3v3 on the bomb room made the villain team had the advantage. Having Honenuki out quickly due to the surprise at Yui's barrage and Uraraka being able to float them out before they sinked too much that they couldn't escape made the final battle be equal. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu cancel each other out while Kendo has the medium to close range advantage with her quirk. 
> 
> *Next chapter might take a while since I need more time to write the other fic since it's more serious and with so many characters. If I am gonna compare it, this is the more lighthearted story while the other one is darker, mostly due to Izuku's past in that fic which I finished planning.
> 
> Well that's all, Thank You so much for the support. Always remember to smile as I see you in the next chapter! Peace!


	8. NOTICE

When I first started this story, I didn't have school and had a lot of free time to write. You may have noticed how quality and word count seemed to drop every chapter, that's actually due to the lack of passion and time for me to write. To get straight to the point, This story will be on hiatus until I get my shit together.

Compared to my other story "Shiketsu's Augustus." This one is more focused on emotion and being Izuku's adventure to become the Symbol of Hope. I made this my theme for the story ever since I decided to have Izuku/Yui as the pairing. A couple struggling with emotions with one bottling it up with a brave smile while the other doesn't know how to show it. Chapter 2 will always be one of my favorite chapters that I have written, it was simply so fun to imagine the interactions they had and the world-building with the library and city let my creativity flourished.

That changed when we got to U.A. however, one of the reasons why I did the changes to the school other than for the plot was to give me a way to create original situations and training exercises with both classes. But it's simply too far maybe after the Internship arc where there would be a cooldown arc with some training and character development and with Classes biting my ass and taking any time I have to properly think and write I was struggling to write the last two chapters. 

Shiketsu's Augustus, on the other hand, is mostly fighting with the emotions part (which is centered around Izuku and IzuSetsuna) being in the second half. With relationships and classes being established it was simply easier to write that story with the limited time that I had. It is also off-cannon which gives me a lot of space to show my creativity and a lot of the Original Characters that I have made as a habit. 

I really shouldn't have done what my cousin said and just wing it with the story writing XD. Compared to this, my other story actually had an outline with a series of events and arcs taking place. I know it sounds weird that writing something original is easier than writing my take on cannon but it's just how I felt really. As I said earlier this story will be on hiatus until I fixed myself, and actually plan what I am gonna do.

If you are blaming yourself for this due to the comments on the last chapter. DON'T, I always felt this ever since I was writing the Battle Trial arc but I stayed optimistic and tried to make it work but I was simply not happy with the final output. Satisfied yes, but happy not.

I might write some cheesy one-shots or mini-stories as practice on how to handle emotion during this story's hiatus. For now, I will be focusing on school and writing Grand General Izuku whooping U.A. until one of them actually gets their shit together and thinks outside the box to finally take him seriously. Hope you guys can understand where I am coming from, I know some of you guys are disappointed and I know that I said in a comment that I wouldn't drop this story, Sorry for going back on my word. Once I make my return, I will use what I have learned about writing emotions in stories and bring back the quality that I used to have in chapters 1-2.

**Always remember to smile as I see you guys in the future! Peace!**


	9. RETURN!

_Well that was a short hiatus..._ The human mind truly is a mysterious one as I get my shit together and **MAKE MY RETURN TO THIS STORY!** I finished up writing the outline up until the epilogue of season 2 where Izuku meets Shigaraki at the mall which is like 23 chapters? Holy shit that's a lot of planning, anyways while I will be making my return to this story, the next chapter won't come out until I finish up Chapter 5 of "Shiketsu's Augustus" and the prologue for another story.

Also, more importantly, I had a dream and after some meditation, in my backyard, I had an idea of what the themes for my three stories will be.

 **The Adventures of Deku the** **Summoner** \- _Maturity_ , growing up and realizing what truly is the world

 **Shiketsu's Augustus** \- _Living_ , Realizing the meaning of life and being _in the moment_.

 **??????** \- _Destiny_ , sometimes, the thing that we are meant to be won't be something we like.

These will be the three themes that my three stories will have. It took me a while to finally get the courage to share my ideas and I found the inspiration and drive to write this story again. If you want to thank anyone, thank my friends since they were the ones who got me out of my slight slump and brought with me some positive energy that got me out of said slump.

Also... HOLY SHIT I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT THIS HAD 228 KUDOS, as a gift and a Thank You to you guys, I will show some of the things that I have planned for this fic.

* USJ arc will be different along with a buffed League of Villains due to the sheer power of _Summoner_ as a quirk. Hosu will also be different due to the said buff, by different I mean like a **shit ton of fire** **and villains.** Damn, I have been cursing a lot recently, looks like I still have too much negative energy.

*More Izuku/Yui moments! Yep, I am planning to write one clueless idiot and a girl who has a problem with expressing emotions in awkward situations. I have an idea of how they will finally end up together but it will take a while, before that they will be like _Kinda-dating?_ and acting like a couple before they actually make it official. Also, the way they officially ended up together is... _Ah_ _em_ is quite **interesting** to many **men of culture**. NOTE: I WON'T WRITE THE SCENE, MORE LIKE IMPLY IT OR ELSE I LOSE MY HEAD TO MY MOM. **But!** while the _scene_ out of context is just a work of a hormonal teenager, with context on the other hand... yeah why the fuck did I decide to do that again? Oh yeah, right plot purposes.

*To any League of Legends players or lore lovers out there, I will be revealing more champions but most of them won't be in Izuku's roster. Most of the time it will be them summoning themselves for character development and plot, and mostly for their own amusement and interest. Like Xayah and Rakan giving advice to our favorite broccoli. 

* **MOST IMPORTANTLY! DAD-IZUKU!** Even if I haven't reached the Overhaul arc in my outline I am planning to have Izuku as a father figure to Eri and probably Kota. Whenever I feel tired and down, I will always try to find stories that feature Izuku being a dad and just having some wholesome moments. I will be trying my hand on this as I try to make that little girl smile and prove to the boy that Heroes do exist and you just need to find them.

I think that's all for now, hopefully I will return to the quality of the first two chapters and make you guys enjoy this story even more! The future will challenge Izuku's ideals and determination, the way that he understands things might change. Will he continue on as the world's **Symbol of Peace?** or will he falter and try to change his goal. Who knows?! I don't even fucking know because I haven't finished the outline yet!

 **ANYWAYS! Always remember to smile as I see you in the next chapter! Peace!**


	10. Hope vs Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle Training Conclusion!

"Holy cow look at Bakugo go!" Toshinori couldn't help but worry about his successor, he had heard Bakugo's and Midoriya's conversation through his communicator and the revelations that came with it. **'You really are a hero aren't you Young Midoriya, extending the fight so that you can remove all of his pent up emotion.'** The Symbol of Peace thought as he grimaced when he saw Akali his the wall smoking, she was clearly unconscious as she disappeared in a blue flash, signaling her dismissal. The blonde watched as Bakugo went to his next opponent which was Shen who was already in his stance.

' **Though I worry that you are too much of a hero** ' Even with those thoughts he still held his iconic smile, determined not to worry the students that he now taught. After their conversation had finished Toshinori had waited for his successor's reaction, he didn't know whether to be proud or disappointed at the green-haired teen's decision to fight. ' **We are too similar at times... if I was in the same situation I would do the same.'** Toshinori frowned as he thought about it more, ' **But you need to be someone better Young Midoriya, a better hero. Someone who will surpass me!'** The blonde resisted the urge of shouting those thoughts at his successor.

The greatest evil of the world might still be out there, he had informed Midoriya of the duty of being a wielder of _One for All_ but the boy still thought that Toshinori would be there to fight with him. Swain had told him that if he had a fight that would force him to his limits it would cut his time off by at least an hour. If there were multiple fights then he would just have an hour left in him, he simply didn't have the time to fight **All for One** if he strikes later in the year. Midoriya had Toshinori's full support of his goal, but his actions today that had proved that he was still driven by emotion.

"Ohhh that hurt..." The two hero classes' winces and comments were something that Toshinori shared as he witnessed Shen be launched across the hallway. The Eye of Twilight was getting slower, if Toshinori was right then he might be feeling guilty that his master had lost a friendship due to his influence. ' **I can only imagine what you are thinking right now Shen, Swain, Young Midoriya...** ' Toshinori thought as he slightly grimaced at the grunt that Shen gave in as he was struck by another explosion, before disappearing in a blue flash. 

Toshinori watched as Bakugo quickly launched an explosion to the left which destroyed one of Zed's shadows. The bright light forcing it to disappear with Zed dodging out of the way, **'Your emotions hold you back Young Midoriya, you are simply too much of a hero to not feel guilty with what happened to you and Young Bakugo.'** The class cheered and awed at the fast-paced combat that Zed and Bakugo were having, with the red-eyed ninja swapping with his shadows and the ashen blonde trying to predict where he would go next. **'If you truly wish to be the world's _Symbol of Peace_ , then you must learn that everything that happens won't be always your fault.**' 

The wall cracked at the sheer force that launched Zed from Bakugo's explosion. The _Explosion_ user was taking advantage of all the sweat he was producing and used it to knock Zed out. When Zed disappeared in a blue flash, Bakugo roared as he charged towards where Midoriya was staying. An open room that was far away from the bomb site, the green-haired boy clearly willing to sacrifice helping his team to conclude his clash with Bakugo. Toshinori looked towards the clock and saw that there were only six and half minutes remaining, the amount of time left for the two boys to settle the score and for the Hero Team to capture the bomb.

Toshinori looked towards another monitor to see Kirishima and Tetsutetsu about to clash with Kodai and Uraraka moving to engage with Kendo, Toshinori hummed as he chose to focus on the incoming conclusion. The next six minutes will decide who will win. The next six minutes will change how Midoriya and Bakugo will see each other, proper rivals or not, they needed to end this and finally talk.

' **You will settle your personal matters now Young Midoriya, but I might need to talk to you after all of this.'**

* * *

"AGHH!" 

_Clang!_

Two reinforced fists clashed, one with steel and the other with hardened skin. Tetsutetsu and Kirishima grunted as they withdrew their fists to swing once more, only to clash again in the middle with no hits actually connecting to the other. It soon devolved into a wrestling match as the two showed their resolve at the one was determined to not lose to the other. 

Yui calmed her breathing as she took in her opponent. Kendo was wearing a turquoise knee-length qipao, over which she has a black double-breasted corset, ending just below her breasts. She also sports black short pants under the qipao. For accessories, she wears a loose brown utility belt around her hips, a satchel attached at the back, a thin black domino mask around her eyes, and white-heeled navy blue boots with wide vamps that reach down to her toes; filled in with white slips. A costume that was made for fighting which complemented the massive fist that Kendo had as the sign of her quirk activating.

The black-haired girl looked towards her teammate to see Uraraka struggling to stand up. The two girls tried to split up with Yui distracting the orange-haired girl and Uraraka moving to either tag Kendo with her quirk or capture the bomb. Their opponent decided to surprise them when she quickly threw a fist at the brunette and activated her quirk at the last second to increase the strength of the punch. The speed was something that they hadn't expected as Uraraka couldn't even touch her to activate her quirk, too shock at the incoming fist.

"Are you alright Uraraka?" Yui asked to which the brunette gave a shaking nod as she finally stood up. Seeing that her teammate would be fine, the black-haired girl pulled out some nuts and bolts that she had with her and threw them at Kendo. The orange-haired girl displayed her speed once more as she dodged the massive barrage that Yui threw at her. Kendo caught two bolts, one on each hand, and threw them back at the two girls, whose eyes widened in surprise before Yui put her hands together to change them back to their normal size.

"Give it up heroes! I can react faster than any of the attacks you can throw at me, it's over!" Oh, right they were roleplaying, from what Yui can guess, the villain team probably thought that it would be a good idea for them to get into the mood of the exercise. Not that Yui was complaining, it was pretty cool to relive what they would do as kids but this time as teenagers with quirks. Steel hitting the ground caused the black-haired girl to look at her other teammate in concern, it looked like Kirishima was winning the wrestling match with Tetsutetsu on the ground trying to release the redhead's hold.

"Tetsutetsu!" Uraraka shouted as she ran towards her teammate only to step back to avoid getting hit by Kendo's fist. The sound of footsteps caused the orange-haired girl to turn around and force Yui back from trying to capture the bomb. "Don't worry about me! You guys just get the bomb and win!" Tetsutetsu shouted as he roared, he released Kirishima's hold with a headbutt and pushed the both of them to the wall. Their wrestling match continued as the two of them slipped and began to fall down the stairs, their grunts as they hit each step caused all three girls to wince at the sound.

"We're okay!" After sharing a small sigh of relief, the remaining fighters looked at each other with narrowed eyes. Yui, in particular, was assessing the situation they were in, as Midoriya predicted, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu would cancel each other out. With Honenuki out of the way, they only needed one touch from Uraraka to move Kendo away from the bomb and win. 'But she's too fast...' Yui thought worriedly as she glanced at her teammate, the punch had broken Uraraka's visor which she now discarded. Kendo has clearly practiced karate based on her stance, combined with her reaction time and reflexes she was clearly a match for the both of them.

'What would Midoriya-kun do...' Yui thought as she tried to think of what her best friend would do in this situation. Normally the boy would first scout out with Swain to-'Wait that's it!' A metaphorical lightbulb lit inside Yui's head as she now knew how to beat Kendo. She put a hand on her communicator once she finally finished thinking about the idea that she had, "Guys I have a plan."

* * *

"I see, good plan Kodai-san, but I need some time before I can send out Swain, Bakugo is close right now and I need to save as much stamina as I can." Well, that was a lie, but Izuku wanted to be selfish right now. His friend had told him her plan and how important he was to it. To be completely honest Izuku hadn't thought of using _that_ in Swain's set of skills, looks like he needed to pay more attention and not always to the flashy demonic powers and eyes. There were five minutes left to in the clock, five minutes to beat Bakugo so that he can finally help Kodai and the others.

'Though that might take a while,' Izuku thought as he frowned, he had just felt the rest of his combative champions be dismissed as they were defeated. Sona was out of the question since Bakugo would be too fast for her to catch. Swain was absolutely out of the question unless he decides to drain Bakugo's life force. Izuku shuddered at the thought, **Raum** , the demon that Swain carried was dangerous and he couldn't imagine the amount of destruction that a villain can do with it. 'It's just the two of us now, though that won't be something that Katsuki wouldn't want.' Izuku thought as he frowned again.

The ashen blonde wanted to fight him at his full power but without any combat, champions left he couldn't do that. 'I only hope that this fight can blow enough of his steam.' The room shook as Izuku prepared himself, explosions could be heard outside as the summoner went into a stance. ' _**One for All: Full Cowling!**_ ' A massive explosion broke the door as smoke erupted from its remains, "DEKUUUU!"

Izuku amped _One for All_ up to seven percent for a burst of speed, he winced slightly at the pain but endured it as he threw a punch at Bakugo who had just arrived. The ashen blonde didn't waste a moment as he dodged the punch and raised his fist up to launch an explosion which knocked the green-haired boy back. Izuku paid no mind to his smoking cape as he quickly turned around for a kick which slammed his childhood friend to the wall. 

Bakugo recovered quickly as he roared at Izuku and charged at him once again with his explosions. The greenette's eyes widened as he saw the incoming charge, "What the-Aghh!!" Izuku grunted as he felt the shield he managed to summon at the last second bend. 'He got faster, he's probably using the sweat that he built up to boost his explosions!' With those finals thoughts, he moved the shield out of the way as he punched Bakugo directly at the chest which made him take a step back. With the shield now desummoned Izuku performed a leg sweep that made Bakugo hit the ground.

The ashen blonde didn't seem to care as he threw another explosion once he landed which forced Izuku back once more. A blue flash on the green-haired boy's hand caused Bakugo to widen his eyes as he quickly stood up. Izuku held **Infinity Edge** , the same golden blade that he used to cut the zero-pointer in half at the entrance exam, on his hands. He channeled _One for All_ through it which caused the runes to glow once more as he trusted his sword forwards.

" _ **Plus Ultra: Infinity Edge - Thrust!**_ "

Windows broke as shards of glass landed on the ground, a line of smoking black that started from Izuku to the hole that was now in the wall. Instead of being surprised or scared, Bakugo gained a feral grin on his face as he charged at Izuku once more. "That's it! Stop looking down on me!" Izuku panted as he desummoned **Infinity Edge** and summoned another shield to block the incoming explosive fist coming at him. The iron bent once more as Izuku used the shield to bash Bakugo and force him back, moving the tool out of the way he punched Bakugo again, connecting on his chest.

The ashen blonde used his explosions to reposition himself and avoid falling. When Bakugo raised his head up he glared at Izuku as he roared, "I SAID STOP LOOKING DOWN ON ME YOU WEAKLING!" he raised his right hand with his left holding it to brace him. If All Might didn't allow him to use the blasts from his gauntlets then will release something of the same magnitude without it. He was too focused on his anger to notice the frozen Izuku who was looking at him in widened eyes.

* * *

_"_ _What is this? Does a small child think he can control me?! Stop looking down on me you weakling!" A massive celestial dragon said as a six-year-old Izuku whimpered under its glare, the dragon raised his mighty hand as a star began to form from it. Izuku screamed as he tried to run away, not realizing how endless the human mind was._

_"NOW-"_

* * *

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Bakugo launched the explosion at the still frozen Izuku, still shook off the memory he had just relived. A blue spiral on his hand formed as the boy instinctively closed it to grabbed what was near. His hand glowed as a yellow barrier formed around him, protecting him from the explosion as he finally recovered and remembered where he was. Izuku looked around him to see the barrier that had just protected him, the bright light of his glowing hand caused him to look at it as he widened his eyes in surprise. 

He opened the hand to see a golden locket that was shaped like a bird mixed with the sun. A small symbol in gray was in its center as Izuku tried to remember why he found the locket familiar only to realize that he was still fighting and desummoned it causing the barrier to disappear. Another explosion made Izuku tense as he watched the charging Bakugo come at him, instead of summoning another shield he grabbed the explosive right hook that the ashen blonde was about to throw. With the grab, he proceeded to judo flip Bakugo to the floor.

"I said stop looking down on me! Come at me with your full power!" Bakugo ignited another explosion which made Izuku release the hold as he stepped back. The greenette narrowed his eyes as he used _One for All_ to disengage from the fight, not wanting to give the other a moment to recover Bakugo charged again with his explosions. A fistfight occurred as Izuku blocked, dodged and parried any attack Bakugo threw at him. When the two boys began to lock both of their hands as they tried to force the other to the ground like a sumo wrestler, Izuku shouted. "I can't you idiot!" " **Three minutes remaining!** "

The green-haired boy headbutted the other as he released his hands from the lock. He quickly took a stance like his mentor, the successor threw a haymaker that would make All Might proud. " _ **Detroit Smash!**_ " Albeit only at five percent, the smash still packed a punch basing on the blood that Bakugo spat out as he was launched across the room. The ashen blond coughed as he glared at Izuku, "What do you mean you, stupid nerd?! How can I know how strong I really am?! How will I be able to stand above you when you have such an amazing quirk and you're holding back!"

"THEN STAND WITH ME!" A moment of silence was shared as Bakugo looked at Izuku in shock. The green-haired boy had rarely raised his voice to match his level, Izuku put a clenched fist on his chest as he continued what he wanted to say. "We don't have to beat each other Kacchan, we don't have to be the next **Endeavour** and **All Might.** We can be better! We can stand side by side as we become the world's greatest heroes with you as the one who will rile the people up as I bring the hope that I wish to give!" Bakugo gasped when he heard the childish nickname, it has been years since he heard that. Years since they manifested their quirks and having the one-sided rivalry that they had now. Years since he had a friend.

To this day Bakugo will deny that he cried, tears of frustration fell from his eyes as he roared. "S-SHUT UP!" His voice trembled as he raised his fist for another explosion.

* * *

_"Izuku! Once we get our quirks let's become heroes together. We will be unstoppable as we become greater than All Might!"_

* * *

Izuku powered up _One for All_ as a blue spiral appeared on his hands. After the flash came an iron mallet with spikes that was coated in ice. At the same time, Bakugo launched the explosion causing a cloud of smoke to appear as Izuku disappeared in it due to his speed.

* * *

_"Yeah! Let's be heroes together Kacchan!_ _"_

* * *

The summoner ran exited outside the smoke as he slid on the ground as he went stood on one knee. The green electricity that danced around him when he used _**Full Cowling**_ all rushed towards the hand the held the mallet that he summoned. Bakugo looked at his childhood friend in surprise as he desperately raised his fist to try to launch an explosion. Izuku roared as his weapon glowed and slammed it on the ground,

_**"Plus Ultra: Frozen Mallet!"** _

In a blink of an eye, ice formed from where he slammed the mallet and towards Bakugo. It didn't give the boy a chance to do anything as he was frozen from head neck to toe. Izuku panted as he stood up, he opened his left hand to summon Swain as a companion, "I can't use my quirk to the fullest Katsuki. The champions I summon are people too, they have to decide that they will help before I can do anything with them, which left me six champions to summon from." The Noxian Grand General jumped from his hand as he transformed into a champion.

Swain had a solemn look on his face, guilty of his influence in what made Bakugo like this. Izuku gave him a reassuring smile as he nodded at him with Swain sharing it, the gray-haired man snapped the fingers of his demonic hand. It was time to end this.

* * *

Yui panted as she dodged another fist from Kendo, the black-haired girl and Uraraka was reaching the limits of their stamina. The explosions and the building shaking slightly had just stopped, Yui didn't know if Midoriya and Bakugo took a breather or one of them finally won. The lack of All Might's announcement made The girl think that it was the former as she held the last volley of nuts and bolts that she had on her person.

Kendo was smirking as she tried to hide how tired she was, she was about to charge once more before the sound of squawking caused her to pause. A flock of ravens began to harass the girl as Kendo tried to protect her eyes. When Yui noticed the red eyes that the birds had she smiled as she knew what happened below. "Now Uraraka!" she shouted as the brunette instantly charged at Kendo, once touch and Kendo was in the air with the birds now ceasing their assault. Yui ran towards the bomb and slapped her hand on it.

" **Hero team Wins!** "

The black-haired girl sighed in relief as she collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. It was hard, the villain team made it like that, but they won. Their first battle training at U.A. and they won, Yui pumped her fist as she began to giggle at the thought. She was gonna give her best friend a giant hug after all of this.

* * *

Speaking of best friends, Izuku looked at his hands as he thought about everything that had just happened. He had just freed Bakugo from the ice that trapped him, the green-haired boy leaned on the wall as he sat. All of the summons had exhausted him and he just wanted to rest. Izuku closed his eyes as his thoughts went to what he was gonna do after all of this, only to widen them when he heard Bakugo's voice.

"Tell them to fuck off." Izuku raised an eyebrow at what the ashen blonde said, who was looking at him without any glares or hatred.

"The guys who refused to join you, they don't know what they are missing out if you are as crazy as this," Bakugo said causing Izuku to be confused, when he saw the greenette's look, the ashen blonde sighed as he gestured towards the room. Izuku raised an eyebrow only to pause when he began to look around to see the destruction they had created. Then he laughed, a genuine laugh that caused Bakugo to smirk as he contained his own. The _Explosion_ user began to walk away before stopping when he heard Izuku.

"Katsuki." Bakugo turned around to see Izuku who was now standing. The ashen blonde frowned as he was about to shout at him for wasting his time only to pause when he saw the raised fist pointed at him. He looked at the summoner's face only to see a smile and his head gesturing towards it. Bakugo smirked as he raised a fist of his own and completed the fist bump, with emotions finally revealed, it was time for something new. Something that will be born at U.A. High, the school of dreams, they may not be friends but rivals sure as hell they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE RETURNED, but you already know that. TO THE NOTES!
> 
> *Hot damn I got overboard with that fight. I even surprised myself with how detailed I was, hopefully, you guys enjoyed the fight and the way I finished the arc. This is my second time including flashbacks in a fight, the first one being the prologue for "Brotherhood: Vigilante" If you guys don't know or haven't read it yet, give it a try and comment in that story what pairing you would like Izuku with.
> 
> *TEASING! To the League of Legends readers out there, I know that you guys know which champion I just teased with that flashback. The next chapter will be the start of the USJ arc and as promised, will be different from what happened in cannon. More importantly, I will end this note with this, "A unicorn will come early"
> 
> *Hopefully I have returned to the quality that was present in chapters 1 and 2 and that this chapter felt longer compared to the previous ones. I will be updating "Shiketsu's Augustus" next and finish the opening arc there and then write the official first chapter of "Brotherhood Vigilante" before updating this next. Exams are next week though so I might be delayed in updates.
> 
> I think that's all, Thank You for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Always remember to smile as I see you in the next chapter! Peace!


	11. Important Question.

_Sigh,_ forgot how much time and dedication it takes to edit videos at least I finished up quickly and find time for this. If you guys didn't know, since I only announced it in the notes of the latest chapter of "Shiketsu's Augustus" I will be taking a break from writing due to some tasks I had to do and exams comings up. Backstory aside, to what the contents of this chapter are all about.

As some of you may know, when I started this story I didn't have a clear vision in mind with this concept. When I posted chapter one and got a lot of support I was honestly shocked since this experiment of mine was actually liked by people. After that, I wrote chapter 2 then Chapter 3 and so on, and so forth. After building up my confidence I started a second story to clear up my head to avoid writer's block, but then I went into a slump. As you can guess to the announcement of my hiatus I was going through some things, nothing serious really, more like having an argument with my mom and reflecting on myself afterward. Having that period made it hard to write this positive energy driven story compared to "Shiketsu's Augustus" which was simpler in terms of writing. 

After that slump, I came back and wrote the last chapter with a renewed view on what this story should be. I started another story, "Brotherhood: Vigilante" then got "Shiketsu's Augustus" going and gained experience and my own sense of identity as a writer along with concreting my writing style. But with experience comes awareness, due to the lack of vision or plan when I started this story I wrote some things that actually messed up the story in the future. Power Leveling was messed up due to the things I wrote that came into conflict or got retconned with the new ideas I had. Things like Yui and Izuku's relationship had to be changed to fit the new theme and try to salvage it since I was trying to be optimistic and push on. 

To get straight to the point and in accordance with the chapter title, I got an idea with a question. I know I am going against my word again but I am stuck in a choice that I can't make without you guys. Since I am still new to writing, only entertained the idea of me actually knowing how to write a story like 2 months lol, I will be using the terms that I am more familiar with, Gaming. Basically, I have two plans in mind, a **Remaster** and a **Remake**.

A **Remaster** is me polishing some things up, fixing things like pushing the Bakugo and Izuku reconciliation later in the future since I have finalized my potential outline now. Making the tags more accurate since Izuku doesn't really scream "Overpowered" due to me screwing up. Change the Champion/Companion roster to fit in more with Izuku's goal of being the **Symbol of Hope** and the theme of **Maturity** and **growing up**. Don't rush the relationship between Izuku and Yui, while I was actually pretty happy with how I handled their pacing I think I could've done better and made it slower.

A **Remake** , on the other hand, is in the name, it's a remake with the concept in mind. To all the League of Legends players that are reading, this decision was actually influenced by me deciding to start playing ADC (or Marksmen for those who don't) since I wanted to have a "Challenge" or basically torture myself with all of the assassins running around with that I spammed Ezreal since he was the only one I can actually play and not get one-shotted. But most of the influence was actually from my friends and me watching some Isekai anime, as you can guess, yep I am making it a fucking Isekai.

Now hear me out on this or don't, idk you do you. I was watching an analysis of the difference between the "Dub-Deku" and "Sub-Deku" a lot recently. As you can probably guess I am talking about the video that YouTuber "Exclamation Point" made. To get straight to the point and paraphrased from a comment that had a lot of likes, "Dub-Deku" would be Japanese Batman while "Sub-Deku" would be dead. Yeah, realizing that actually surprised me by a lot since I didn't notice the change of dialogue they do in the Dub from the Sub. 

In this alternate universe, All Might didn't drop the bottle that held the sludge villain. This turns into a butterfly effect where Izuku goes into a depression since his only escape from reality was shattered by his idol. The key factor of this remake as you probably guess is that Izuku doesn't have a quirk. Everything goes the same way as cannon except for the sludge villain incident, No Izuku charging in and showing his heroic instinct and NO Izuku getting One for All and living his dream as a hero. Instead, Izuku now faces reality as he tries to adapt to his delusion of being able to be a hero blinding him. 

I will explore this in greater detail when I actually write this since there are some ideas I really want to try. Most people would say, "Well what if Izuku becomes a doctor or something?" yeah but would he escape the ridicule and being looked down upon as a victim of losing the genetic lottery? If I would make it a question: "Would you rather be treated by someone quirkless or by someone who can do the same but with a quirk." I don't know about you guys but I would go with the guy with the quirk, simply higher chance of me getting healed up and I think the people in the MHA universe would say the same too.

As you might be waiting, how the hell does Izuku and probably Yui gets Isekaied? and yes I am keeping the IzuYui pairing, it's simply too cute to imagine and I wish there were more stories centered around them. Anyways, 3 months after Izuku's dreams were shattered and faces reality, he meets our beloved kuudere at the same library that is present in this story. Their interactions will be different, full of awkwardness since neither of them has the ability to lead the conversation but that's not really important. Basically after a month of awkward "Friendship", A villain fight that destroys the library and Izuku, well being Izuku with his need to help others rushes in to try and save a trapped Yui.

Note the "Try" there as the cliches continue with them dying due to the debris and the crossfire of the fight. When they arrive at the afterlife they get greeted by _**yours truly**_ and tell them how I kinda messed up their universe. There will be a lot of jokes about my mistakes on this story in the conversation but to not spoil much I, "Riji" basically give them a chance to relive their life in another world and you guess it, it's bloody **Runeterra**.

Izuku will still have Summoning powers but only to items and not champions. The story will still have the theme of **Maturity** as Izuku explores a world where the gray is not covered by the media and the public perception of Black and White ( Good and Evil). For the League of Legends fans there, Izuku and Yui will be members of an Explorer's Guild in Piltover. With that, they will take quests and missions from rich people as they travel the world of Magic and Demons and live their new life. All the while traversing a world full of demons, monsters, mages, the **freaking Void** , and Wind Samurai, yep don't forget the wind samurai **BUT** most importantly, their relationship along with a future daughter Eri.

It will most likely won't have the amount of attention that this story had since, well No: All Mights or Bakugos and the story not really being MHA with more LoL in it. But I don't really care that much, the views and kudos are just numbers to me since it's just a sign that I should do better while writing. This actually sounds pretty fun to write and Fun is my whole motivation in life, Being in the moment and making bonds with people around you is what matters. The success and money you can gain by sacrificing it might not be worth it at times. I know it sounds weird since I am technically Asian but got colonized by like Spain and America and got invaded by the Japanese but still I am Asian and it might look weird that I am not being like groomed by my family to be a doctor or something. Well, I think being a Computer Engineer is close but eh, stereotypes, "Plus Utang" for the win boys.

Anyways that's all, help me decide in the comments below by typing either **Remake** or **Remaster**. You can also add an explanation of your choice and some advice that you wish to give. I will count all the votes after I finish exams which are like next week Monday and Tuesday, so August 27 I will make my decision in accordance with your thoughts. You can even suggest another way with the same concept that I can read and probably write. 

I will still respond to comments if you have questions but the decision will still be made on August 27. I hope you will understand as I see you guys in the future.

**Remember to Stay Safe and always smile out there! Peace!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note:
> 
> As you can guess by "Colonized by Spain and America" I am Filipino actually and an explanation on the "Plus Utang", "Utang" is debt in Filipino. It's a joke among Filipino MHA fans that I found in Facebook groups and anime memes. With the state of the Philippines from what I can hear and understand from the grownups (I am still a teenager in 8th grade), the country got a lot of debt. So basically I was saying "PLUS DEBT!" and the Asian jokes are from my friends in the discord being total idiots and having no filter on what we type. I am literally the "Baby Sitter" for the idiots that I call friends, at least they are some loveable idiots, no homo tho.


	12. Quick Update (?)

**Thank You so much for the kind words the last chapter when I was asking you guys on your thoughts, anyways I think you might be wondering why the hell this is Bold right? To get straight to the point I simply got tired of studying and was bored, before I made that announcement I actually began writing the aftermath chapter that also leads up to the USJ arc. I will be posting some portions of that draft chapter in this one because I needed your thoughts and opinions on the scene because I am hopelessly single and clueless about romance.**

**Note: This is a draft and I didn't polish it like chapter 2 which was mainly about the romance and first meeting between Izuku and Yui, with that out of the way to the (NOT FINAL) CHAPTER-THAT-I-DIDN'T-POST-BECAUSE-REASONS!**

* * *

"Midoriya-kun," Izuku's eyes opened as he groaned at how stiff his muscles were, he stood up from the couch that lied down from to see Kodai whose face was literally right in front of his. Blushing slightly, he quickly stood up with the girl looking at him in confusion. Before Kodai can even ask what was wrong he interrupted her as he asked, "How long was I asleep?" 

The girl pulled out her phone as she sat beside him on the couch. They were in the balcony area of the library where they first met, the same area where Izuku gave her book back, and helped correct some of the fanfiction that she was writing. "You were gone for an hour, I managed to finish Mic-sensei's homework during that time." Izuku shook his head as he began to stretch, he decided to follow Bakugo said albeit in a different way. Once they were dismissed he told his friend that he was going to the library to try and go to his mindscape with Kodai deciding to come with him.

"So any luck with convincing them?" The question made Izuku paused as he was taken aback by the curiosity that was in the beautiful cerulean orbs that were Kodai's eyes. "No, they say that while they don't mind helping me, it's just that they wanted to know something other than fighting." Kodai hummed when she heard the answer, the girl began to pack up her things with Izuku doing the same. The crack of thunder caused the boy to pause before smiling when he saw the rain beginning to fall. It was like the time when they first met, walking to the station under the rain.

The two worked in comfortable silence, when they finished packing their things up they shared a nod before opening the door back to the main library. After saying their goodbyes to Sakura, they walked toward the station making small talk about their day. "I heard that you and Bakugo made up." The question caused Izuku to pause as he looked towards his friend, like last time they shared one umbrella, the boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly coupled with a smile, "Something like that." 

The green-haired boy began walking again only to stop when realizing that Kodai hadn't moved, the girl was frowning as she looked at him. "Why?" The one-word question puzzled Izuku, as he raised an eyebrow at his friend, "Why what?" He asked only to receive a deeper frown from Kodai.

"Why did you forgive him so easily?" Izuku's eyes widened before looking around, he saw that they were blocking the way and he knew that this question will take a while. He grabbed Kodai's hand and brought her to some shelter, once there he bit his lip as he struggled to answer when he saw the emotion that was in Kodai's eyes. A mix of curiosity and concern, Izuku sighed as he leaned on to the wall, they took refuge under a bridge, the rain falling from its side as they played a soft melody. "It's my fault that I didn't realize what he really wanted, if I knew better I w-"

"Except it's not." Kodai interrupted causing Izuku to look at her in surprise, the girl sighed as he dropped her heavy bag to the ground. "Midoriya-kun, you're not at fault here, not Swain nor Shen, the only one at fault here is Bakugo who wasn't clear in what he wanted." Izuku looked at her with widened eyes as he took in what he just heard, the boy shook his head in denial. No, he was the reason why all of this happened, if he wasn't so weak then he wouldn't have been influenced by the two companions. If he hadn't been influenced then he would've seen Bakugo in his own view.

"No... I was too weak back then, I allowed myself to be-" "Midoriya-kun you were a child!" Kodai screamed as she held his hand with both of her own as she looked at him desperately. Her eyes changed from curiosity and concern to complete desperation and worry for him. Izuku looked at her bewilderment, in all his time as Kodai's friend she had never raised her voice or scream. 

"You were four years old, who wouldn't be weak at that age, you are letting your past view of Bakugo when you were still friends blind you."

"But if I was stronger then all of this wouldn't happen. What if I actually tried to be rivals with him?!"

"Stop going through what-ifs, you can't change the past!"

Izuku paused as he took a step back the emotion in Kodai's voice, he could see her eyes began to water as tears formed. She held his hand tighter as she put it in front of him as if she was pleading, "Midoriya-kun, please, you don't have an obligation to be his rival, before the battle training you didn't care for Bakugo at all. But the moment you know why he's so angry you start to beat yourself up, you feel guilty at something that was impossible to do. I know that you want to be the **Symbol of Hope** but think about it." 

Following Kodai's words, he began to think about it. Before the battle training, he didn't give a damn about his childhood friend who he believed to be too full of pride. Back then, all he was thinking about were how to improve himself and Kodai, how to accomplish the goal that he had set before him. When Izuku saw that the girl was now shivering from the cold as she cried, he released her hands as he hugged her. An attempt to keep her warm, "But how can I be a hero if I ignore a way of helping someone? How can I be a hero if I can't even help my childhood friend?" 

"That wasn't the only way Midoriya-kun, besides heroes, are human too." Izuku gasped as his eyes widened in realization, he felt Kodai's cold hand touching his cheek move his face to look at her. The taller boy couldn't help but blush at how cute she was now, her eyes now showed concern and hope for him. "It's alright to make mistakes, heroes are those who inspire people for their noble qualities that set them apart from others. Can you call an almighty god a hero when he can do anything? No, you would see them as a god, someone who can do anything, the opposite of who you are." 

Izuku could feel his eyes getting wet now, tears were forming as he held Kodai closer and tightened the hug. He could now feel her heartbeat as he cried, based on his wet arm the girl was crying too. "A hero is someone who answers the call and steps up to the challenge. A hero can't do everything but still won't give up as they try to find a way. A hero is you." Kodai looked at him with an eye smile, the tears still present but Izuku didn't care, neither did Kodai as she continued her speech. "You don't have to do everything alone, no one can. You already said that when you declared you will be the **Symbol of Hope** , someone who will bring hope instead of the peace the All Might brought. So please, promise me that you will not blame yourself for everything that happens, I want you to actually think about yourself." 

"Promise you that I will selfish?" Izuku asked as he shakingly held Kodai's hand which was still holding his cheek,

"No, I want you, to promise me that you will be a better hero and realize that you have no obligation to be Bakugo's rival and friend. And more importantly not blame yourself for everything that happens."

"With that, I will be a hero? A hero that you are proud of?" Kodai brought his head down as their foreheads touched, "You already are." Izuku laughed as emerald and cerulean met, the boy smiled as he thanked any higher being out there for letting him meet Kodai.

"Then I swear, with my honor as a man, that I will be a better hero, who will realize that everything won't be in my control." 'And more importantly, keep Yui Kodai safe.'

* * *

For every good there will be evil, one can't live with the other. Who would be good when there is no evil? and who will be evil when there is no good? Even in a superhuman society where the crime rate was at an all-time low due to **All Might** , there will always be shadows that escaped the light. The societal underground, hidden from the watchful eyes of the law, the black market, and villains, all things that people would consider evil. Heh, Tomura snorted at the thought, the people up above didn't know what was going on below.

There was a reason why there was still crime even with All Might. The concept of villains was something that had changed along with the concept of heroes due to the rise of quirks. Back then, heroes were the things of fairytales and myths, there were some real-life heroes but they were too small that they couldn't be considered one by the public. Villains were always the enemies, the bad guys to the invincible heroes who will always save the day. Now, you could just past a licensing test to become a hero while doing any crime even though it was petty you would be branded as a villain.

An image of black and white, an image that Tomura was sure to destroy. "Tomura Shigakraki," Kurogiri's voice snapped the blue-haired man out of his thoughts, he looked towards the mist man who gestured towards his neck. "You are scratching it again, you might injure yourself if you continue further." Ah, now that he thought about it, he was scratching his neck again. Tomura sighed as he disintegrated the shot glass, irritated of long _they_ were taking. 

"Sensei, when will my mages arrive? I am getting impatient and I need to finalize my party soon." He said causing Kurogiri to sigh as he cleaned up the dust that was the remains of the shot glass that Tomura just destroyed. "Damn, looks like Giran was right, you are crazy." A foreign voice caused Tomura to pause as he turned around, there they were, the mages that he was gonna need for his party.

The first was a young man with black hair and matching eyes. He wore a black bodysuit under some pieces of armor, gray form-fitting plates that protected his entire body. The attire looked expensive especially the armor, he was clearly a good man with a high price to pay if he could afford to have things like that at his age. The other was someone who was older with gray hair, his attire was more simplistic with his brown trench coat with some padding here and there.

"So you decided to finally arrive, **Fives** and?" " **Cage** , a pleasure to meet you Tomura Shigaraki. The underground has of heard your exploits and the money that came with it, looks like **The League of Villains** was an actual thing." The now identified **Cage** said with a grin. He looks like one who would be nice for his party, he had respect for him and Tomura liked that. It didn't help how useful his quirk was, it will be instrumental in his plan to kill the **Symbol of Peace**. 

"Quite the nice bar you guys have here, I am tempted to withdraw that discount offer if you have money like this." **Fives** whistled as he sat down on one of the barstools and told Kurogiri to give him a drink. The misty bartender complied as he went about to his task.

"You better not, we are the only way for you to achieve what you want you mercenary." The young man only laughed as he thanked Kurogiri for the drink with the bartender giving him an appreciative nod for his thanks.

At least Tomura knew that **Fives** was just playing with him, **The League of Villains** was his only way of achieving what he wanted. The young man wanted a way for mercenaries like him to have a place in the world and can be recruited easily. What better way than destroying hero society? With the total chaos and anarchy that would be sure to follow after the destruction of order, mercenaries like him would be on high demand as they go to the highest bidder. Even if he was grayer than the black and white that that society views things through, he would be a good member, especially with his quirk.

 _Times Five_ , allows the user to multiply a trait by five times. Do you want to be stronger? Have the man slap you and you will be five times stronger for five minutes. It was a good thing that it also worked with itself as he can multiply the boost that he had given to someone by five also. Instead of five minutes, you would be able to be five times stronger for twenty-five minutes! He was the definition of a cheat code for Tomura and coupled with **Cage's** quirk, they will give the **Symbol of Peace** no escape as the man watched his students fall. 

With _him_ gone, then the destruction of human society will begin. Total anarchy and chaos, where the weak dies while the strong lives, the same chaos where Sensei made his criminal empire and ruled all of Japan with an iron fist.

* * *

"AGHHHHHHHHH!" Izuku screamed into his pillow with all of his companions except Zac looking at him in amusement. The moment he arrived at his home he ran towards his room to try and shake away all of the embarrassment that he had from the moment that he and Kodai had shared. He only realized how _romantic_ it was when he boarded his train and suddenly froze as he recounted everything that happened in his day. Izuku sighed as lied down, as embarrassing his talk with Kodai was, there some good points that she had said.

He didn't know why he forgave Bakugo so easily, well until Kodai knocked into his head how he was blinded by his previous view on Bakugo when they were still friends and forgetting everything that the ashen blonde had done in their one-sided rivalry. Now without the adrenaline rush and the trouble of combat, Izuku could now remember how much of an asshole Bakugo was. The boy sighed once more as he berated himself of being driven by too much emotion only to stop when he remembered Kodai's words under the bridge.

Everything wasn't in his control, it didn't matter that Izuku let himself be influenced when he was just a kid back then. It didn't matter that Bakugo was his childhood friend, as a **Symbol of Hope** , he should be better than that. How can he bring hope when he was struggling with himself? All of his thoughts caused him to remember the conversation that he and Yagi had after class, the blonde had told him that while he would do the same in the situation that he was in, if Izuku really wanted to surpass All Might then he had to do better than that.

* * *

_"If you are swayed easily when someone who was clearly a bully had a moment of weakness that he poured out all of his feelings and emotions. How much so when you fight a villain who shared why they turned to villainy and killed innocent people?"_

* * *

Those were the words that Yagi had said to him and hit him hard. If he was really gonna take into account the essence of the exercise, then he would be showing mercy to a villain who had just killed, or hurt for Bakugo, innocent people. Blinded by his jealousy of him, Bakugo had tried to assault people since he knew that Izuku would intervene. It was no different from a villain claiming innocent lives for their own selfish desires, Kodai was right, heroes are humans too. He shouldn't have felt guilty and start beating himself up for a wasted opportunity. 

His sense of heroism made him blind to Bakugo's sins the moment he knew why he was such an asshole, but it was all in the past now. As his best friend had said, he shouldn't dwell into what-ifs, while they were now properly rivals, Bakugo finally got what he wanted and can know if he can stand in equal footing with him. They shouldn't ignore Bakugo's past actions, cases of illegal quirk use, assault, and possible instigation of suicide, not that Yagi knew the last part. Izuku was only safe from this due to good samaritan laws that allowed him to use his quirks defensively.

Izuku had to talk Yagi out of expelling Bakugo from U.A., all of Bakugo's actions were directed towards him in a sense, so as the "victim" he could influence the punishment the ashen blonde would receive. They eventually settled into therapy for anger management and community service. The green-haired boy knew that the only reason that Yagi had agreed to not expel Bakugo was due to his trust in him as his successor and not knowing how Bakugo would react to it. They already had a hard time understanding Bakugo completely, expelling him out of his dream school would just damage his image. Applying to another hero school would be difficult due to his now accurate track record, the only way for him to go is either law enforcement like the police or vigilantism.

The green-haired boy knew that the ashen blonde was simply too stubborn to be a villain. He would rather be in the less prestigious police corps than devolving to villainy, "Damn... What a day..." Izuku sighed as he sat up on his bed. The boy shook his head as he stood up towards his desk where his companions were staying, he still had homework to do. Izuku summoned Zac only to be greeted by a small cute blob that was sleeping, the sight caused the green-haired boy to smile before dismissing the sleeping champion, he needed his rest.

"Swain where is this from, I summoned it during my fight against Katsuki and it looked familiar." A blue flash on his hand caused the gray-haired man to begin walking towards him, on his hand was the locket that he summoned which had created a barrier that protected him from an explosion. Swain took a while to observe it before clearing his throat to speak, "It seems that you have summoned a locket that has the same design as the **Solari** of **Mount Targon** " Izuku widened his eyes in surprise before looking back at the locket.

 **Mount Targon** was the tallest mountain in Runeterra, it is said that if you climb up to the summit you will be checked if you are deemed worthy of the power that the heavens would grant you. The **Aspects of** **, War, Change, Sun,** Moon, and **The Protector** , powerful beings that take hosts in the people that they have deemed worthy, the same aspects that had rejected his request for help. Compared to the other regions and nations, Targon had the most pride. At least with champions that were from the other regions, he could actually talk to and try to convince why they should help him but the Targonians didn't deem him worthy of their presence.

"Oh right, you tried to talk to the Targonians on helping you, forgot how they easily just rejected you," Akali said with Zed and Karma nodding in agreement. Swain and Shen stayed silent and opted to look at the locket which still rested on his hand, Izuku noticed this as he raised an eyebrow. "Shen, Swain, are you okay?"

"I would like to apologize for influencing you and making you lose a friend!" Shen said with a bow with Swain nodding in agreement as he gave a small one of his own. Izuku looked at them with widened eyes as he frantically waved his hands, "Guys its alright, you don't have to apologize-"

"We have to Young Izuku, being clones and being in a different world had let us drop our guard and become rusty. Lady Kodai had already told you on how nothing was your fault and you shouldn't blame yourself, even if you won't like or accept it, I and Shen will work harder to atone for our mistakes." Swain interrupted causing Izuku to sigh as he looked at him with a smile, there was no use arguing with the two men, they were stubborn on what they think is right. Instead, he opened his notebook to answer the homework that **Present Mic** had given them, at least he knew it was easy based on what Kodai said. Izuku blushed when he thought of Kodai as Akali and Zed began to laugh with the green ninja beginning a barrage of teases that Izuku had to endure, this was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Leadership, normally the duty of being a class representative would be something students would avoid. But if you put the "Hero" in "Students" then you would have a literal shit storm of shouting as everyone tried to convince people to make them one. It was good practice for when they would graduate and be older when they have agencies of their own. Being a class representative and leading the class was the equivalent of owning an agency as Pro-Heroes. The experience that it would grant would be something beneficial. 

Izuku didn't raise his hand, opting only to laugh at the sheer chaos that was going on. Nedzu was right, this was fun, watching everything spiral out of control while you merely observed preferably with a cup of tea, it would be nice if the chimera would invite him to watch the entire school through the cameras. He felt his phone vibrate as he froze, looking around him to see everyone still shouting and paying him no mind, he pulled out his phone only to shiver at what he had just read.

 _Nedzu: Take your lunch with me tomorrow at my office, I can let you watch_ **_Power Loader_ **_try to contain the Support Course :D_

Okay, that was creepy, how the chimera knew everything that was going on was a mystery that Yagi didn't even know the answer to. Izuku pocketed his phone just in time for when Iida grabbed everyone's attention, the blue-haired boy had suggested that they settle the matter by vote. Makes sense if Izuku didn't win the election with three votes, he only voted for himself since he didn't think that he would win, Izuku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he looked at his classmates.

"Are you guys sure about this? _I am_ the same guy that made a hole on the wall with a sword." A blue flash on the top of his head and the sound of laughing caused Izuku to sigh when Akali had just summoned herself. "Well, the strongest of guys can be good leaders, and looks like some of your classmates believe your up to the task Izuku." 

"What your companion had said is correct Midoriya-san, your performance on the battle trial while destructive was still built with strategy," Yaoyorozu said causing Bakugo to huff as he looked away from the podium, even if he was finally rivals with the boy, he still wasn't his friend as he was forced to do some community service. Izuku sighed as he nodded at his deputy representative, "Looks like I'll have to do my best, I guess."

* * *

**All over the place right? Yeah, I wrote this at like 4 to 5 am when I woke up while waiting for class in a span of 3 days since I was procrastinating and I was doing something else. So a bit of context for this: After the battle trials and when classes were dismissed Izuku and Yui went to the library to try talk with the other companions in his mindscape. But you already know that what I left out was the actual conversation between the champions that he was trying to convince.**

**The main purpose of this was to explain why the hell Izuku and Bakugo are being dumbasses with their motivations in the fight. For Bakugo well I wanted for it to be well him being hot-headed and thinking to simply when it comes to emotions. Izuku on the other hand was blinded by his sense of Heroism and ignored all of the sins that Bakugo had committed in the past. It was supposed to be an "In the heat of the moment" thing where Izuku seems out of character due to the adrenaline rush and relying on his instinct due to how surprised, he was on how emotional Bakugo was being.**

**As you may have noticed, I revealed some of the "Buffs" that the League of Villains had, I also wrote the draft for Shigiraki's motivations in the story. Nothing is final in all of this, for the "Remaster"** **IMPORTANTLY, I haven't counted any of the votes yet. I just wanted to post this because of Boredom and curiosity about your guys' thoughts and opinions.**

**For the reason why I thought of the Black and white thing for Shigiraki's motivation, I was thinking about the story's theme of "Maturity". Basically I wanted good old Shigiraki to be the opposite of Izuku and open his eyes to what the world really is and make him grow up. This chapter and the previous arc was my attempt on showing Izuku's simple way of thinking, An image of black and white. This duty of making Izuku grow up is shared by one little unicorn that we all love and can cure depression.**

**Daughter Eri is supposed to like thrust Izuku and Yui in a tough spot, as teenagers, they have to raise a little girl that is as naive as a toddler. That struggle of his love for Eri as a father and his goal of being the Symbol of Hope is going to be one of the main points of this story. To actually do this while still staying within what was already shown in the anime since I haven't read the manga, I had it so that Eri was rescued early in the Internship arc. Instead of the dorm system that some of the Class 1-A and 1-B students were to test after the Internship week. Izuku and Yui have to play house in a completely different building due to Eri's connection and attachment to them.**

**Cliche I know, as for those who might wonder how the hell are the Quirk destroying bullets and the entire Shie Hassaikai arc is gonna happen. Well... blame my depressive side since I got an idea that I liked for the story that would make it hurt, for me at least, IDK about you guys. That _Event_ is also the catalyst for Izuku and Yui to finally admit their feelings and have that _scene_ , as they promise to work harder to get the unicorn back. Yeah, no surprise huh, its pretty cliche I know, but it works so deal with it.**

**These are just ideas that I wanted to share with you guys since the deadline for the vote is fast approaching. I haven't counted any of the votes yet but I am slowly leaning into the "Remaster" due to a lot of points that you guys made. Tell me in the comments below if I am rushing it with the pacing with Izuku and Yui's relationship and opinions on the ideas that I have just shared. NOTHING, I repeat, NOTHING is final about all of this, I will post all of the changes and plans that I will do if the "Remaster" actually wins the vote and how I will deal with the disconnected lore of League of Legends for the "Remake" when August 27 actually arrives.**

**Anyways I think that's all, I will answer any questions you guys have in the comments. Stay safe out there and always remember to smile as I see you guys in the next chapter! Peace!**


	13. Announcement

Well, today's the day, **August 27** , well for me at least. Thank you so much for the support and advice you guys have given me, it made studying for exams less tedious and editing videos easier. Anyways to the votes!

**Remaster** \- 11 

**Remake** \- 8

I don't know if I counted that correctly, but I double-checked and I had the same result so it's probably right. Obviously the **Remaster** won the vote, I will now be taking the time to explain how I will be handling the remaster.

* * *

**Bakugo's personality** \- Let's start things off with me saying something important, How the actual _fuck_ do you write this guy? Pardon my language but this has been one of the hardest things I have done in my really short life, I will first explain why I find writing Bakugo hard.

  * **My way of thinking** \- As you may know, I always do the more fun route since it's how I see life. The thing is, I have a really hard time trying to have fun in writing Bakugo, his jealousy in this story was a product of me trying to add a factor that would make writing his dynamic with Izuku fun. Obviously it was the complete opposite as I scratch my head on what I just created, not gonna lie, I handled him pretty badly in this fic. I wanted to find a middle ground between my perception of canon Bakugo and the notes I made using the wiki and small analysis of his reactions in the anime. This brings us to the next point which is:
  * **How does someone be _that_ angry?** \- This is the main reason why I have a hard time trying to write Bakugo. Basically, there's a textbook "Bakugo Reaction" that I noticed from a lot of fanfics I read, Blow everything up and shouting at people. While writing I couldn't shake the feeling that I was missing on an opportunity with the character. If I wrote the closest I could get canon Bakugo into this, I would be close to character bashing, which is something I don't really like to do. Every reaction he does would be negated and be made a fool of by Izuku's summons. The factor of his jealousy is something that I tried to use as a way for him to not be a useless character in the story due to actually not adding anything into the plot. Bakugo is essentially a plot device for me to move IzuYui and start Izuku's development and realization of the cost to become the **Symbol of Hope**. Without Izuku being guilty on something that he wasn't even wrong in and not ending the fight early to reconcile with Bakugo. Explodey boy would be useless since Izuku didn't give a damn about him where he will slowly fade into the background by not adding anything into the story. Other than the Kamino arc where they would rescue him but that's mostly just Izuku being a hero.



Those 2 are the reasons why I find writing Bakugo hard, so for the "Remaster" I was thinking of having a nicer Bakugo who would be the anchor for Izuku's idealism. He will still have his jealousy since how can you not be when your best friend had a quirk with infinite potential but it will be toned down to him overworking himself and trying anything to catch up to Izuku. His main purpose would be, as stated before, an anchor to ground Izuku down, his way of thinking might make a cool dynamic for the two's friendship. But these are only my thoughts, I need **your opinion** on how I should handle Bakugo in the remaster. **Should I do the "nicer Bakugo" route or still make him an asshole but with "better" execution, or neither and make it so that he's basically canon Bakugo and most likely fade into the background, your choice.**

**Adaptation** \- Alright to make things clear, I will be copy and pasting a lot of things from this. The most notable one being Chapter 2 since it's one of the best chapters that I have written due to how fun it was to write. Until I finalized the outline to accommodate things that you guys might suggest, Chapter 1 will be a big question mark for me. So the "Remaster" will take a while to actually be finished since I still have to plan things out.

**Izuku/Yui** \- Nothing much will change in their relationship. Izuku will still take the lead with Yui slowly warming up and learning emotions from him. I might be taking things a little slower but the time when they actually get together is finalized together with Daughter! Eri. The little unicorn will be rescued early, near the end of the internship arc. After that, they will begin to play house with Eri due to her attachment to the two who saved her in an alleyway. This will mark the start of their "Denial phase" which will last until the Kamino arc where they realize that Eri was gone. That realization is the major push for the two's relationship, a promise to get their daughter back and be stronger to always protect and be there for her.

**League of Villains** \- Last chapter I revealed the buffs that were for the League of Villains. More members with good quirks and different strategies and approaches compared to canon. Shigiraki will still be childish but he will understand the purpose of allies and won't whine all the time. I will be accepting OCs that you think will fit in for the League of Villains and be able to make a challenge for Izuku. So go wild in the comments with any original characters that you will like to see.

**Perspective Lock** \- This will be an important thing that I have to clarify and explain. This is a writing style that I developed without even noticing it and decided to develop and use it for all of my stories. Basically, the story is locked by the character's perspective on things. This includes the narrative as the words you read are part of the character's thought process. The "Remaster" will still have this as it's easier than writing it on a third-person perspective as the narrator.

**Champion Rosters** \- The only champions I finalized are Swain, Shen, Akali, and Zac. The first two due to being good mentor figures for Izuku, Akali for the comedy that I will try to use to lighten up the story and Zac since he will be a good fight for the Nomu. I also finalized two other champions but I won't be revealing them yet.

**Power Scaling** \- Champions will be nerfed, yep I am saying it, Champions will be nerfed since I fucked up the power scaling in this story. To get straight to the point, I will be removing my idiocy and inexperience as a writer when I started this and change a few things on Izuku's quirk. They won't be perfect copies in terms of fighting, but their personalities will be close to it as my perception of them. Izuku will still get One for All obviously, it's needed for his goal of being **Symbol of Hope** , Plus Ultras will still be there and most importantly, I will be doing a rough calculation and estimation of the champion's strength. Without One for All, they will be roughly about 10% as strong as their original selves, with One for All, they will be 15% as strong. This is to clear up any issues and have some rules for the fighting in this story.

* * *

That is all for now, I will be announcing anything else when I actually begin the story. As for the "Remake", there's a chance that I will be either making it a passion project, or a series of one-shots with MHA characters in the world of Runeterra. IDK for now, I will still be answering questions in the comments if you have any. 

**Stay safe out there and Always remember to smile as I see you guys in the next REMASTER! Peace!**

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to essentially what if Deku could summon the 100+ champions from League of Legends and anything related to their universe. Hope you enjoy, and leave a comment and kudos if you wish to. Constructive criticism is well appreciated.


End file.
